


Lychnis Chalcedonica

by Bewa



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Alternativt første møte, En liten krasj, Fluff, Hageliv, M/M, Mye fluff og kos, Plantestell, Studenter
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: Even må flytte hjem igjen etter et mislykket studieopphold i England. Noen har tatt over leiligheten hans.





	1. Utleid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MermaidsandMermen (SophiaSoames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSoames/gifts).



> Kjære Sophia! Gratulerer så mye med dagen! ❤❤ Flotte, kreative deg fortjener din egen fic på bursdagen din, men ettersom jeg sliter med å begrense meg, så blir det en multichapter-fic, med et kapittel i dag, og resten etter hvert, ingen plan.... (Har noen sykehjemsarbeidere jeg må følge opp også....)  
> Du burde jo egentlig fått en fic om bollebakendeEven, det er jeg helt klar over. Men sånn ble det ikke. Lisa_Ruvo og jeg hadde nemlig en ganske så festlig idemyldring, som ikke hadde et eneste innslag av verken mel eller gjær...derimot ganske mye annet. Lisa_Ruvo har en stor del av æren for at denne ficen har blitt til, hadde det ikke vært for alle gode ideer og forslag som ble pøst ut i chatten vår, hadde ikke ficen sett dagens lys!
> 
> Igjen; gratulerer med dagen og bokutgivelse!❤❤.

Han taster nummeret kjapt, mens hjertet banker raskt og hardt i brystet. 

Det ringer en gang. To ganger. Tre ganger.

 

Faen, hun må jo ta telefonen. 

 

Fire ganger. 

Fem ganger. 

 

_ “Hei Even.” _

Endelig. 

 

“Hei mamma.” Han puster lettet ut. 

_ “Hvordan går det med deg?” _

“Neiass, det…” Han trekker pusten. “Jeg kommer hjem mamma.”

Det blir helt stille i andre enden. Han hører pusten til mamma. Hører nesten at hun svelger og kan se henne for seg. Hun har sikkert reist seg fra stolen hun satt på, ved kjøkkenbenken, henter seg en kopp kaffe eller noe. 

_ “Hva har skjedd, Even? Er du dårlig eller noe sånt? Skal pappa eller jeg komme?” _

“Neida, mamma. jeg er ikke dårlig. Alt er fint.”

_ “Men hva, hvorfor? Jeg blir bekymret jeg, Even.” _

Even må smile litt. Mamma. Alltid bekymret for ham, selvfølgelig. Men det er ikke noe sånt nå. “Du trenger ikke det mamma. Det er ikke noe galt med meg. Jeg er ikke syk.”

Hun står helt sikkert på kjøkkengulvet nå. Kanskje hun til og med går rundt. Enten med kaffekoppen i hånden, ellers å lar hun fingrene gli over benken, kanskje trommer hun med neglene sånn irriterende mot den harde benkeplaten også. Eller hun pirker på noen flekker som sitter fast etter at pappa ikke har tørket over etter sist han laget mat. 

_ “Okey?” _ Stemmen hennes er litt lavere _. “Hva har skjedd?” _

“Ingenting spesielt egentlig, men det funker ikke. Jeg…” Han svelger. Det er hardt å innrømme det, men studiet var ikke som han hadde tenkt. Det var ikke like lett å bli kjent med nye folk som han hadde trodd. Han fikset ikke opplegget her. Det var så annerledes enn det det hadde vært hjemme. “Jeg fullfører eksamen her nå i begynnelsen av mai, også kommer jeg hjem. Tar masteren hjemme i Oslo i stedet. Et halvt år her er nok.”

_ “Okey, Even. Det høres jo greit ut. Kjipt da, at det ikke var som du trodde. Men hvorfor har du ikke sagt noe før?” _

“Nei, jeg vet ikke helt.” Han vet jo egentlig det. Han ville jo gjerne få det til å funke, ville ikke innrømme at han ikke fikset det. Men de siste ukene nå, så har han ikke hat det bra. Og om han ikke hadde tatt avgjørelsen om å komme seg hjem, hadde det kanskje gått skikkelig dårlig. “Det har bare ikke blitt sånn.”

_ “Mm.”  _ Mamma trekker pusten.  _ “Når kommer du hjem da, Even” _

“Eksamen er 13. mai. Jeg har booket flybillett til 14. mai.” 

_ “Okey.”  _ Mamma høres så tom ut i stemmen, eller egentlig ikke tom, men tilbakeholden, nervøs. 

“Det går greit? Jeg får komme hjem?”

_ “Even, kjære deg. Selvfølgelig får du komme hjem. Døren er alltid åpen her, du vet da det. Det er bare det at ....” _

“At?” Even avbryter henne i det han reiser seg fra sengen. Han går bort til vinduet. Ser ut på den grå plassen. Ser de små prikkene av mennesker som går over brosteinene. Noen fra internatet til biblioteket, noen fra biblioteket til bygningen der de fleste forelesningene er, noen bare står der og prater. Han savner det. Vennene sine, det å kunne prate med noen hver dag, ha alt det kjente rundt seg. “Mamma? Bare det at?”

Han hører mamma trekke pusten. _ “Vi har leid ut leiligheten.” _

Even snur seg brått og ser innover rommet sitt. Det er lite, bare plass til en seng, en pult med en stol og et stort skap. “Har dere leid ut leiligheten min?”

_ “Den er strengt tatt ikke din, Even.”  _ Mamma prøver å le, han hører det, men det kommer ut som et halvkvalt hikst. 

Even rister på hodet. “Neinei, men…”

_ “Du skulle jo være i England i to år, Even. Også var det en av studentene mine som måtte ha nytt sted å bo. Og da, ja, da sa jeg at han kunne leie den da. Sorry Even.” _

“Og når hadde dere tenkt å fortelle meg at den var leid ut?”

Mamma ler kort inn i røret. _ “Vi har jo ingen forpliktelser til å fortelle deg alt, Even.” _

“Neida, men jeg hadde jo uansett tenkt å komme hjem i sommerferien da.”

_ “Joda, vi skulle jo fortalt det før det.” _

Even sukker. “Kan dere kaste ut den som leier da?”

_ “Even.” _ Mamma bruker den strenge stemmen sin.  _ “Nei, det kan vi ikke. Han har ikke noe annet alternativ nå. Dessuten, vi kan jo ikke bare kaste ut andre selv om du kommer hjem” _

Han blåser luft ut mellom leppene. Sukker. “Jeg får bo på det gamle rommet mitt til jeg finner noe eget da, for jeg kan det? Eller må jeg bo på gaten kanskje?”

_ “Even, ikke vær sånn da. Selvfølgelig kan du det, Even. ” _

Han sukker igjen. “Takk.” Han ser rundt seg. “Er det noen kjente som leier leiligheten da?”

_ “Vet ikke om du kjenner ham je _ g.” Mamma tar en liten pause.  _ “Jeg tror han er et par år yngre enn deg. Gikk på Nissen, studerer biologi nå, jeg vet ikke om du kjenner mange som gikk på Nissen jeg?” _

“Noen. Men du husker hva han heter?”

_ “Selvfølgelig gjør jeg det.” _ Mamma himler helt sikkert med øynene nå.  _ “Jeg er ikke så gammel, Even.” _

“Neida, sorry.”

_ “Han heter Isak Valtersen.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Håper dere likte starten.
> 
> Setter som vanlig stor pris på både tanker, kommentarer og kudos!


	2. Isak

Even ligger på solsengen på terrassen og nyter vårsolen.

Det er bare en knapp uke siden han kom hjem, 17.mai er over, og han har foreløpig ikke noe å fylle dagene med. Studiehalvåret hans var ferdig da han tok eksamen i England, og han har begynt å se seg om etter jobb her hjemme.

Ikke det at han trenger det. Mamma og pappa har penger nok, og det drypper på ham om det trengs. Han kan egentlig bare leve livets glade dager, ligge her i solstolen på terrassen og drikke Cava om han vil det. Men han vil ikke det. Det er jo ikke sånn han vil ha det, leve på mamma og pappa liksom. Han vil ha en jobb, gjøre noe, bidra, møte folk, tjene sine egne penger både til å ha nå, og ikke minst til studiestart når høsten kommer. Men akkurat nå er det litt digg å bare slappe av.

Lyden av trafikken, både fra gaten og nærmere sentrum, kommer opp til ham. Den jevne duren av biler, busser og lastebiler siver gjennom luften og er der som et bakteppe som egentlig ikke legges merke til. Ikke før den dagen, den timen eller bare det minuttet den er borte. Når det er stille. Helt stille. Det er sjelden det skjer. Uansett er ikke trafikkstøyen så høy at den er plagsom, og den er ikke så høy at den overdøver kvitrelyden fra fuglene, eller lyden av unger som leker på andre siden av hekken heller. Even lukker øynene og bare lytter til alt, kjente og kjære Oslo- og hjemmelyder. Han synker ned i madrassen på solsengen og flyter bort i en døs.

 

Han skvetter når han hører en ukjent lyd foran seg, åpner øynene og setter seg opp. Det går en mann med trillebår nedover i hagen. Det er trillebåren som lager lyden, en høy skingrende lyd, sikkert fra hjulet. Mannen er ganske høy, ser velbygd og muskuløs ut. Even ser ham bakfra, og ser at han har kort, mørkeblondt hår som bølger seg.. Skuldrene hans er brede, og han er kledd i en arbeidsshorts, joggesko og t-skjorte. Han setter fra seg trillebåren og griper noe i trillebåren. Det er en hagesaks, en stor en, som man må bruke begge hendene for å klippe med. Mannen med saksen ligner den mannen Even har sett ute i gårdsplassen et par ganger siden han kom hjem. Han trodde den mannen var studenten som leide leiligheten i kjelleren.

Han reiser seg, blir stående å se på mannen et kort øyeblikk, før han går nedover plenen.

“Hei!” Han sier det nok litt høyt, for mannen skvetter. Snur seg rundt, og ser på Even. Han ser litt skremt ut, men blir stående. Når Even kommer enda nærmere, ser han at mannen er litt lavere enn han selv er, men kraftigere og sikkert mye sterkere. Han har en kløft i haken, og ansiktet hans er pent.

Veldig pent.

Mannen kremter. “Hei.”

“Hvem er du?” Even måler ham opp og ned med blikket.

Mannen strekker hånden mot ham. “Isak. Isak Valtersen.”

Even strekker ut hånden og griper hans. Han er da høflig, selv om dette tydeligvis er mannen som har “rappet” leiligheten hans.

“Even. Bech Næsheim.” Even klemmer hånden hans, den er varm, litt ru, men likevel myk. Even slipper taket etter å ha holdt den to sekunder for lenge. Men hånden var god å holde i, veldig god faktisk. “Så det er du som har tatt leilgiheten min?”

“Eh, nei.” Isak ser på ham, øynene blir store.

“Jo, det har du.” Even nikker med hodet, for å understreke sine egne ord. “Jeg bodde der før jeg flyttet til England for å studere, og nå bor du der. Det betyr at jeg må bo på gutterommet. Skikkelig fett.” Even biter seg på innsiden av leppen for ikke å smile. Han vet ikke hvorfor han gjør det, men han må bare tulle litt med ham.

Isak.

Ansiktet til Isak forandrer seg, øynene blir enda større, og munnen åpner seg. “Men.. jeg, eh… Jeg...… jeg, eh… snakket med Sigrid og..” Han ser seg rundt, akkurat som han ser etter noen som kan hjelpe ham.

Even begynner å le. “Jeg bare tuller, Isak.”

“Å?” Ansiktet til Isak ler ikke. Han ser alvorlig på ham.

“Det er sant altså. Jeg bare tuller. Eller ikke med at jeg bodde der før jeg flyttet til England da, men med at du har tatt leiligheten min.”

“Åja.” Isak smiler bittelitt nå, ser ned på hagesaksen han har i hånden før han ser opp igjen.

“Hva skal du?” Even peker på saksen.

“Jeg skal kutte noen greiner på de trærne der nede.” Isak peker nedover i hagen.

“Hvorfor det?” Even skjønner ingenting.

“Fordi noen av greinene er døde og andre vokser i retninger de ikke skal. Det blir penere om de kuttes.” Isak ser på ham som det skulle vært en selvfølge.

“Nei, jeg mener hvorfor skal du gjøre det?”

“Å.” Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Fordi Sigrid spurte meg om det.”

“Spurte mamma deg om du kunne gjøre det?”

“Ikke om jeg kunne gjøre akkurat det, men da jeg fortalte at jeg hadde jobbet to somre som gartnerassistent, så spurte hun om jeg kunne hjelpe dem i hagen, mot reduksjon i husleien.”

“Hæ?”

“Ja? Fett for meg da. Og jeg liker å holde på ute, jobbe i hage, så for meg er det vinn-vinn. Får gjøre noe jeg liker, og har mer penger å bruke på øl.” Isak trekker på skuldrene igjen og snur seg, går fra ham og nedover i hagen.

Even blir stående og se etter ham. Ikke nok med at Isak har tatt over leiligheten hans, men han skal drive og svinse rundt i hagen og ordne med den også. Even er litt usikker på hva han syns om det, samtidig så er det noe med ham. For det første er han utrolig kjekk, for det andre likte Even måten han var på, litt tilbakeholden men samtidig ikke. Even er ikke sikker på om han har kjent det sånn før. En sånn umiddelbar nysgjerrighet og tiltrekning mot et annet menneske.

Isak forsvinner bak trærne nederst i hagen. Even går opp på terrassen igjen, og legger seg ned på solsengen. Ser seg rundt på terrassen, og gløtter nedover i hagen igjen. Nå ser han Isak stå ved noen av de små trærne. Han ser opp, klipper av en grein, ser igjen og klipper av. Ser og klipper.

Irritasjonen over at Isak faktisk bor i _hans_ leilighet er borte. Det bobler fortsatt litt sånn nederst i magen, men ikke fordi at Isak bor i kjellerleiligheten. Selvfølgelig ville Even helst hatt den selv, liker ikke å være tilbake i gutterommet i andre etasje, selv om det er i den borterste fløyen, lengst fra mamma og pappa. Men han kan godt bo der et par uker nå, og ligge her på terrassen og se på Isak som jobber i hagen. Mamma og pappa kan jo uansett ikke sparke ham ut.

Solen varmer godt, og når han begynner å tenke på gutta som skal komme på besøk i morgen, til et lite vors før de skal ut på byen, så glir tankene  og forventninger over på øl og Cava, dans og gode venner. Han lukker øynene, og kjenner at han glir avgårde inn i en drøm.

 

Han bråvåkner av lyden som kommer fra terrassedøren. Det er pappa som snakker til ham, forteller at det er middag. Drømmen han var i fyker bort som løvetannfrø fra en avblomstret løvetann. Flyr avgårde med det lille vindpustet han kjenner over ansiktet. I drømmen hadde Isak stått foran ham i bar overkropp og forklart hvordan man beskjærte frukttrær. Bare at Isak hadde ikke brukt en hagesaks, han hadde brukt en flaske. Han hadde rett og slett sablet en flaske Cava og beskjærte alle frukttrærne med den, og sagt til Even at det var den poshe måten å beskjære frukttrær på.

Men det var ikke bare beskjæringen som gjør at Even må puste litt før han svarer pappa. Det var Isak også. For måten Isak gjorde alt på i drømmen, det han sa, det han gjorde, hvordan han var, i bar overkropp, smilet hans, øynene hans… Hele drømmen hadde ført til at Even setter seg opp på solsengen og er nødt til å få ned boneren før han kan gå inn og spise middag.

Isak hadde rett og slett vært dritheit i drømmen.

Even tror kanskje at han liker det.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for strålende mottagelse på første kapittel! Glad for at dere likte starten. Noen trodde jo at Even skulle kjenne Isak, men det gjorde han jo ikke...
> 
> Lisa_Ruvo har bidratt med fantsiske ideer også på dette kapittelet. 
> 
> Spennende å høre hva dere tenker nå, er Even allerede fortapt? Og hva med Isak? Hva tenker dere om ham?


	3. Å beskjære frukttrær

Even griper Cavaflasken med den ene hånden, tre glass med den andre og går ut på terrassen. Gutta sitter henslengt med hver sin øl  når han kommer ut til dem.

“Vi må jo ha Cava også!” Even setter glassene ned på bordet foran dem.

“Cava?” Mikael ser på ham. “Hva skjedde med Prosecco?”

“Eller Champagne?” Kristoffer setter seg litt opp.

“Cava er bedre, sorry. Men dere trenger ikke å drikke det?” Even gliser til dem når han begynner å dra av folien rundt korken.

“Hver sin smak.” Mikael trekker på skuldrene. “Men jeg sier jo ikke neitakk.”

Even snurrer på ståltrådene rundt korken, tenker kjapt på Isak i drømmen. Han sablet flasken og brukte den til å beskjære trær med. Han smiler for seg selv ved tanken, legger hånden rundt korken og vugger den litt fram og tilbake. Korken bli presset oppover og det poffer. De tre glassene på bordet blir raskt fylt, det skummer litt over, men kompisene griper hvert sitt glass og Even setter ned flasken.

“Skål!” Han hever glasset, de to andre gjør det samme og et høyt “Skål” runger fra tre stemmer rundt bordet.

"Velkommen hjem, Even!" Mikael nikker til ham og Kristoffer stemmer i med et velkommen hjem han også.

Det er fint å ha gutta på besøk igjen. Han har savnet dem, mer enn han egentlig trodde. Praten går raskt rundt bordet, øl og cava går ned iblandet prat og skåling. Klokka er ikke mer enn seks på  ettermiddagen, og solen skinner fortsatt fra skyfri himmel. 

 

I sidesynet ser Even Isak som går over plenen. Han har en bøtte i hånden og gløtter så vidt opp mot dem, før han går videre nedover i hagen. Even følger ham med blikket, fortsatt med drømmen fra i går i bakhodet. Det er ikke til å stikke under en stol at han kjenner hjertet slå et par ekstra slag når Isak forsvinner bak noen busker.

“Hvem var det?” Mikael ser på ham fra den andre siden av bordet.

“Det var Isak.” Even ser på Mikael.

“Isak?” Kristoffer ser utover plenen. “Hvem Isak?”

“Han som bor i leiligheten i kjelleren. Mamma og pappa har leid den ut. Jeg er tilbake på gutterommet.”

“Nei?” Mikael ler litt. “Den er kjip.”

“Jeg veit.” Even nikker. “Men de visste jo ikke at jeg skulle komme hjem igjen. De hadde leid den ut tidlig i vinter.”

“Ah.” Mikael nikker. “Men hva driver han med i hagen deres?”

“Neiass, han har en avtale med mamma om å ordne i hagen, for billigere husleie” Even trekker på skuldrene, ser seg over skulderen etter Isak, men ser ham ikke.

“Sånn fattig studentopplegg da, som må jobbe for å få råd til å bo her liksom.” Kristoffer lener seg bakover i stolen. “Pass på sakene dine nå Even, ellers så tar han over hele huset.”

“Ikke drit deg ut da, Kristoffer. Han virker ålreit altså.”

“Stelle i hagen da.” Kristoffer gir seg ikke. “Det er døvt.”

“Hvorfor det?” Even ser på ham.

“Det blir jo nesten som han er tjener da. Lavstatus liksom.”

“Er det vel ikke.” Even ser på ham. “Nå er du bare teit, Kristoffer. Dessuten, du skal vel ikke si så mye? Du må vel også jobbe ved siden av studiene for å få endene til å møtes?”

“Joa, men ikke som gartner liksom.” Kristoffer himler med øynene.

“Han er jo ikke gartner da. Og dessuten, er du egentlig klar over hvor ettertraktede anleggsgartnere er, hva de gjør og tjener?” Even ser på ham igjen. Kjenner han blir irritert på Isaks vegne. Føler at han bare må ta Isak i forsvar.

“Eh, nei?”

“Nei? Da foreslår jeg at du holder kjeft.”

“Okey, okey. Sorry! Ingenting å hisse seg opp for, Even.” Kristoffer slenger hendene i været og lener seg bakover i stolen.

“Men det må jo være en fet deal for ham da." Mikael bryter inn i samtalen. "Sikkert fett for ham å få leie her til en billig penge. Jeg mener, leiligheten er jo knall.” Mikael ser på ham og tar en slurk øl. “Er han gartner eller?”

“Neida, han studerer biologi eller noe. Også har han hatt sommerjobber som gartner. Jeg tror han har litt peil.” Even ser ut i luften, han har egentlig ikke lyst til å snakke mer om Isak akkurat nå.

 

De skifter tema. Kristoffer og Mikael heller innpå med mer øl og Cava. Even tar det litt rolig. Nipper så vidt til glasset. Vil gjerne få med seg når Isak går forbi etterpå også. Praten går livlig rundt bordet, og Even merker at Kristoffer kanskje begynner å få nok. Han henter vann og setter på bordet, skjenker i et stort glass til Kristoffer og han tømmer det.

I det Kristoffer setter glasset på bordet, ser Even at Isak kommer oppover bakken. Han nikker rytmisk med hodet, og Even gjetter at han hører på musikk. Når han kommer nærmere synes øreproppene hans, og Even blir sittende å se på ham..

“Hei! Gartnerdude!” Even skvetter når Kristoffer spretter opp og går mot Isak, han prøver å stoppe ham, men rekker ikke før Kristoffer er på kanten av terrassen og vinker på Isak.

Isak stopper opp, ser på Kristoffer, drar ut øreproppene. “Hva?”

“Du som er gartner, du vet hva gartneren til Stalin het?”

“Hva?”

“Vet du hva gartneren til Stalin het?”

“Eh, nei, hvorfor spør du?”

“Han het Plenin.” Kristoffer rister i latter, og svaier der han står på kanten av terrassen. Even går bort til ham, legger hånden på skulderen hans.

“Du, nå tror jeg det er bra, Kristoffer.”

“Nei, en til.” Kristoffer vrir seg bort fra Even. “Han som er gartner må jo vite sånn.”

“Har du hørt om gartneren som forsov seg? Han skulle opp tre, men våknet ikke før halv fire.” Kristoffer ler så han rister. Isak bare står der, ser på Even, og rister på hodet. Even prøver å se unnskyldende ut, men blikket til Isak sier ham at det ikke virker.

“Du skjønte den eller?” Kristoffer ler fortsatt. “Tre- halv fire.”

“Joda, jeg skjønte den.” Isak nikker, “Men den er jo ikke morsomt, for du sa den feil. Den vitsen er ikke om en gartner. Den er om en musiker. Skulle opp tre, men våknet halv fire. Opptre liksom.”

Kristoffer stirrer på Isak.“Gartnere har dårlig humor. Spesielt de som gjør sånne gartnerting for husleie. Om de ikke har råd til å betale det det koster å bo her.” Kristoffer trekker pusten. “Dessuten tror jeg ikke du er det. Du har ikke grønne fingre.”

“Herregud, Kristoffer.” Even drar i armen hans. “Grønne fingre er en talemåte da. Det er ingen som har det liksom.”

Øynene til Isak brenner når de ser mot Even. Even kjenner pulsen øke, kjenner hjertet banke hardt i brystet, og han vender seg mot Isak. “Beklager, unnskyld.” Isak bare rister på hodet, snur ryggen til ham og går.

“Hva feiler det deg?” Even dulter Kristoffer i skulderen, og han faller ned fra terrassen, ruller på plenen mens han ler.

“Det var jo morsomt, Even. Innrøm det da!”

“Det var ikke morsomt Kristoffer, og nå syns jeg faktisk du skal reise hjem.”

Kristoffer blir helt stille. Setter seg opp på plenen og ser på ham. “Faen da Even. Vi skal jo på byen. Jeg prøvde jo bare å være litt festlig.”

“Ved å gjøre narr av han som leier hos mamma og pappa. Kjempefestlig.” Even har hevet stemmen, han er irritert på kompisen.

“Det var ikke morsomt, Kristoffer.” Mikael har kommet opp på siden av Even. “Jeg bestiller taxi, også drar du hjem, Kristoffer. Du kommer ikke inn på byen uansett.”

  


De får stablet Kristoffer i en taxi, gir sjåføren både adresse og mer enn nok penger, smeller igjen døren og går tilbake til terrassen.

Mikael ser på ham når de åpner hver sin øl. “Hva skjer’a Even?”

“Skjer det noe da?” Even tar en slurk av flasken og setter den ned i bordet igjen. Litt for hardt.

“Nei, jeg vet ikke jeg. Du ble bare så hissig på Kristoffer. Du pleier jo ikke å være sånn du?”

“Han dissa jo Isak. Jeg syns bare Kristoffer dro den litt langt, det var jo tydelig at Isak ikke syns det var spesielt gøy.”

“Joa.” Mikael lener seg tilbake. “Men det er noe annet også.”

“Er det?”

Mikael bare nikker, og Even vrir seg i stolen. Tar enda en slurk øl, men den smaker ikke så godt nå. Han setter flasken fra seg og reiser seg. “Jeg… Nei, det er ingenting.” Han rydder bort flaskene som står på bordet, går inn på kjøkkenet med dem, legger dem i pantekassen. Fyller et glass med iskaldt vann og tar det på styrten. Går på do og pisser. Tenker på det sårede ansiktet til Isak. Tenker på drømmen han hadde om ham. Tenker på det Kristoffer hadde sagt til Isak. Tenker på det Mikael spurte om.

Mikael har rett. Selvfølgelig er det noe annet.

Det er Isak.

 

 *

 

Dagen etter sitter Even på terrassen med PCen på fanget. Han har funnet en plass i skyggen, under en stor parasoll, for det er ubehagelig varmt å sitte midt i solsteiken. Dessuten er det helt umulig å se noe som helst på skjermen uten litt skygge. Han skal lete etter jobber og skrive søknader. Han bare må få noe å gjøre. Kan ikke henge her hjemme hele tiden, han kommer å gå på veggen av det.

Kvelden på byen i går ble en kortvarig greie, ettersom Mikael fant en dame han stakk med etter bare en drøy time. Even gadd ikke å suse rundt alene, så han dro hjem. Han lener seg tilbake og tenker at det var et klokt valg. For det var utrolig deilig å våkne i god form i dag.

 

Han sitter og scroller gjennom ledige stillinger når han hører lyder fra gårdsplassen. Det er lyden av hjul mot grusen, men det er ikke bilhjul. Det piper på samme måte som for et par dager siden, og lyden av stål eller noe mot aluminium skjærer gjennom luften. Even setter fra seg PCen på bordet og snur seg i retningen lyden kommer fra. Etter bare noen sekunder kommer Isak gående med en trillebår.

Han går i shorts.

Og joggesko.

Det er alt.

 

Even tror han klarer å lukke munnen før Isak ser mot ham. Han hilser på Isak med et nikk og et hest “hei”, kremter og sier “hei” en gang til, litt ordentlig.

Isak nikker og sier et lavt “hei” tilbake og går forbi ham.

Even skyver stolen raskt tilbake og går etter ham. “Isak, vent.”

Isak stopper, men snur seg ikke. Even ser ryggtavlen hans, den er ikke kjempebrun, men heller ikke sånn blekhvit som hans egen er. Også er den bred. Even kan se at han har muskler der, sterke muskler, skuldrene er brede, overarmene er kraftige. Even kan se alle musklene som jobber med å holde trillebåren oppe og hjertet hans banker.

Han går helt opp på siden av Isak, passerer ham så vidt før han snur seg og ser på ham. Må konsentrere seg for at blikket ikke skal gli ned over brystkassen og magen hans.

“Du, jeg ville bare si sorry for i går. Kristoffer ble litt…. full.”

“Okey.” Isak er kort. Skifter taket rundt håndtakene på trillebåren og skal til å gå igjen.

Even tar et lite skritt til siden for å blokkere veien for ham. “Jeg mener det, Isak. Han var skikkelig dust. Det var dustete ting å si. Jeg syns ikke det var noe morsomt, jeg ble ordentlig flau. Men jeg kan jo ikke styre hva kompisene mine sier.”

Isak setter trillebåren ned, ser ned i den før han hever blikket og ser på Even. De grønne øynene hans er helt nydelige. Men de er ikke så vennlige akkurat nå, de er harde og litt kalde, Isak kniper dem nesten sammen. “Hvorfor kalte han meg gartner?”

“Jeg... “ Even svelger. “Jeg vet ikke?”

“Du vet ikke?”

“Nei, eller… når jeg fortalte at du leide leiligheten, og hadde avtale med mamma om lavere leie dersom du fikset i hagen, så sa han noe sånn som _“som gartner da”_ , eller noe.”

“Men hvorfor fortalte du det?”

“Er det hemmelig?” Even kjenner han blir nervøs, “Unnskyld hvis det var det.” Han hvisker ut ordene og ser ned i gresset. Det er grønt og nyklipt som vanlig. Robotklipperen gjør den jobben. 

“Nei, ikke hemmelig, jeg bare lurer på hvorfor du måtte fortelle det til kompisene dine.” Isak ser fortsatt på ham når Even løfter blikket igjen. Han har ikke forandret ansiktet en millimeter.

“De lurte på hvorfor jeg ikke bodde i leiligheten, og da måtte jeg jo fortelle at du bodde der. Også lurte de på hvorfor du holdt på i hagen.” Even trekker pusten.  “Så jeg sa det da. At du jobbet litt, for lavere leie.”

“Så jeg ble liksom den fattigduden da, som må jobbe for å kunne bo her.”

“Jeg har aldri sagt det, Isak.” Hjertet til Even jobber på overtid. Det banker og banker. Og han har litt vondt i magen. Han ville jo ikke at det skulle bli sånn. Ville ikke at Isak skulle tro at han tenkte sånn. For det gjør han ikke.

“Men kameraten din tenkte det tydeligvis. Det hørtes i alle fall sånn ut på ham når han snakket.”

Even sukker. “Jeg er ikke kameraten min. Og jeg kan ikke styre hva han tenker eller sier. Men jeg er veldig lei meg for det som skjedde. Og unnskyld for at jeg fortalte dem det.”

Isak rister på hodet. Han ser ned, og ser opp igjen. “Det går greit. Unnskyldningen akseptert.”

Even kjenner seg nesten ti kilo lettere av det. Klumpen i magen byttes ut med kribling og han klarer å smile litt til Isak, trekker pusten dypt og ser på øynene hans igjen. De er litt lysere nå, litt blidere. Nesten et smil i dem. “Hva skal du nå?”

“Jeg skal beskjære epletrærne.” Han løfter opp den store hagesaksen som ligger i trillebåren. Det var sikkert den som hadde laget den høye klingende lyden i sted.

Bilder fra beskjæring med sablet Cavaflaske flyr gjennom hodet på Even, og før han får tenkt mer, detter ordene ut. “Trenger du hjelp?” Even ser på ham, biter seg selv i leppen. Han sliter fortsatt med å ikke la blikket gli over den bare overkroppen til Isak, øynene bare tipper ned med ujevne mellomrom. Men han kan godt hjelpe Isak med hva det skal være i hagen for å få lov til å se litt mer på den. Lurer på om han skal spørre om han skal bruke Cavaflaske, men syns den er litt for drøy.  

Isak nikker. “Jatakk.”

 

De går nedover i hagen, Isak først og Even etter. Isak stopper ved det første epletreet. “Det er egentlig for sent å gjøre det nå, man skal egentlig beskjære utenfor vekstsesongen. Se her, her er det knopper.” Isak peker på noen runde klumper på en av greinene. Armen hans strekker seg oppover, og hånden griper rundt en av greinene og drar den ned. "Og her er det faktisk blomster." Isak peker og viser Even, som ikke får med seg noe av det Isak sier. Han må bare konsentrere seg om ikke å stirre. Og om å lukke munnen. Og om å holde blikket på greinen og det Isak peker på.

Men det går ikke.

Blikket glir langs armen til Isak, til skulderen, til overkroppen. Han får lyst til å strekke ut en hånd, la pekefingeren følge kragebeinet hans ut til skulderen, tilbake igjen og nedover brystkassen. Følge konturene av brystmusklene der. Even trekker pusten, putter hendene i lommen og svelger. “Du, eh... Jeg må bare pisse.”

Isak ser på ham, slipper greinen.”Ja, okey. Men du, om du tar med den andre saksen som ligger i redskapsboden deres, så kan vi kutte begge to. Når du kommer tilbake etter du har vært på do mener jeg. Da går det fortere.”

Even ser på ham. Nikker, før han snur seg igjen og går oppover bakken.

Hvordan han skal klare å kutte greiner på et fuckings epletre når Isak står ved siden av ham og er så jævlig deilig, er noe han ikke kan fatte.

Det er jo fuckings umulig. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er ikke bare-bare med gartnerIsak i bar overkropp... Even er vel så godt som solgt, spørsmålet nå er jo om han får Isak på kroken....
> 
>  
> 
> Tusen takk for at dere leser og for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Håper dere har lyst til å dele noen tanker om dette kapittelet også. Og kanskje noen forventninger om neste?


	4. Roser

“Mamma?” Even ser på henne over frokostbordet.  Hun har dekket på til stor søndagsfrokost. Egg og bacon, nystekte rundstykker, kaffe og juice, bare for de to. Pappa kommer hjem fra jobbreise i kveld.

Mamma ser på ham over kaffekoppen sin. “Hm?”

“Jeg har tenkt på en ting.” Han strever litt for å finne ordene. “De rosebuskene som står ved hekken… ehm.. Hva tror du om å flytte dem til kanten av terrassen? For å ramme inn den liksom?”

Mamma setter ned koppen, litt for hardt så det dunker i bordet, og ser på ham med store øyne. “Hva?”

“Neiass, jeg bare lurte på om det hadde vært en ide da, om det hadde vært fint liksom.” Han trenger ikke å fortelle mamma at han har vært inne på utallige hagesider på nettet, etter at han møtte Isak. Han har sett på mange forskjellige hagetyper, han har lest om både beskjæring av frukttrær, stell av rosebusker, plengjødsling og -lufting, jordsmonn og jordforbedringsmetoder, grønnsaksdyrking og mye annet han ikke husker nå.

“Visste ikke at du brydde deg om hagen, Even?”

“Selvfølgelig bryr jeg meg om hagen. Hva tror du om meg?”

Mammas øyne ser fortsatt granskende på ham. “Nei, jeg vet ikke jeg. Du har ikke brydd deg så mye før da.”

“Har jeg vel.”

Han har jo ikke det.

Da han var yngre tok det ofte en hel dag med overtalelser, kombinert med trusler, fra mamma og pappa bare for å få ham til å sette seg på gressklipperen for å klippe plenen, med traktorklipper. Han så ikke poenget med det. Gresset vokste jo bare opp igjen. Men nå, en uke etter at han beskjærte epletrær med Isak, har han endelig kommet på en unnskyldning for å gjøre noe sammen med Isak igjen. Han må bare få mamma med på det. Det er jo deres hage liksom.

“Du har jo ikke det, men så bra at du engasjerer deg i hagen da, Even.” Mamma skakker litt på hodet, et lite smil glir over ansiktet hennes. “Vi kan jo se på det etter frokost? Også kanskje vi kan spørre Isak om han vil hjelpe til.” Hun løfter koppen med kaffe igjen. “Han er virkelig dyktig. De epletrærne ble veldig fine.”

“Mm.” Even skjærer ost og legger på rundstykket sitt. “Jeg hjalp ham faktisk med det.”

Det spruter kaffe utover tallerkenen til mamma, koppen smeller i bordet og hun ser på ham med store øyne.  “Hjalp du til med å beskjære epletrær?”

“Ja?” Even trekker på skuldrene. “Er det så rart da?”

“Hvem er du, og hvor har du gjort av Even?” Mamma tørker tallerkenen sin med en serviett. Løfter koppen og tar en ny slurk med kaffe før hun rister på hodet.

 

Han er faktisk litt nervøs når han går ned for å ringe på hos Isak.

Under ringeklokka står det en stor trekasse med en plante oppi. Den har grønne blader og er ganske liten, men på lappen som står oppi jorda ser han bilde av en stor plante med røde blomster. Blomstene minner om propeller med mange blader. Han kikker ikke så nøye, men tenker at den er fin, tar seg i å glede seg til den blomstrer. Han skimter et par bokstaver på lappen også, L og Y, det er sikkert navnet. Han skal til å ta opp lappen, men lar det være, det kan han ta en annen gang.

Ringeklokka er i fokus igjen.

Han stirrer på den og på døren.

Innenfor er det som er, eller var, er det riktig å si, hans leilighet. Og nå bor Isak der. Isak sover i sengen _hans_ , sitter i sofaen _hans_ , lager mat på kjøkkenet _hans_ , bruker dusjen _hans_. Det siste får pulsen litt opp. Han tenker i et hastig øyeblikk på Isak i dusjen, vannet som renner nedover ansiktet hans, nedover overkroppen, det lager sikkert veier over den muskuløse brystkassen Even så på for en uke siden. Kanskje samler vannet seg ved navlen og følger…..

Han trekker pusten og rister bildene bort. Han kan ikke tenke sånn. Ikke nå i alle fall.

Han ringer på og tar et lite skritt tilbake, gløtter ned på planten igjen før han ser opp på døren. Forbereder seg på hva han skal si.

Det tar litt tid før han hører noen komme ut i entreen. Han hører lyden av låsen som blir vridd om før døren går opp.

“Hei!” Isak står der i bare shorts.

Igjen.

Even må kremte for at stemmen skal virke. “Hei.”  Kan han ikke ta på seg klær, vær så snill, er det første Even tenker, og lar blikket gli over brystkassen hans, før han møter øynene til Isak. Han svelger før han fortsetter. “Jeg eh.. eller mamma og jeg da, vi lurte på om du hadde mulighet eller tid, til å hjelpe oss med å flytte noen roser?”

“Flytte noen roser?” Isak lener seg med skulderen mot dørkarmen, ser på ham. “Hvor?”

“Fra gjerde der oppe, til kanten av terrassen. For å ramme inn terrassen liksom.”

Isak nikker, rynker litt på nesen, og Even tenker at han må være verdens søteste når han gjør sånn. Det kribler i magen, og Even må bevege litt på beina. Klarer ikke å stå rolig.

“Du syns ikke det er en god ide?”

“Kommer an på. Jeg husker ikke hvilke roser det er oppe ved gjerde. Er det klatreroser, er det jo dumt å flytte dem fra gjerdet, de vil gjerne ha noe å klatre på. Er det buskroser kan det funke, men ikke helt inntil terrassen, de trenger litt plass. Også er det lurest å flytte roser etter at de har blomstret. I alle fall hvis de har stått der lenge, har de det?”

Even ser munnen til Isak bevege seg og hører noen av ordene. Han blir mest fascinert av ansiktet hans når han prater, engasjementet - over roser liksom - så han får ikke med seg alt.

“Det… det vet jeg ikke egentlig...eh…”

“Du har ikke så mye greie på det?” Isak slipper ut en kort latter, retter seg opp og snur seg. Går innover i gangen og setter fram et par sko.

“Eh, nei, egentlig ikke.”

“Jeg kan bli med opp og se.”

Isak forsvinner inn i leiligheten og kommer tilbake igjen, nå med t-skjorte på. Han trer føttene inn skoene, kommer mot døren og skal til å tråkke ut på plattingen utenfor, men kommer ikke fram, ettersom Even står der.

Isak er så nærme nå, at Even kan lukte ham, det svimler nesten for ham når han kjenner duften av Isak i neseborene. Shampo, en eller annen parfyme eller deodorant, en krydderaktig eller sterk lukt av mann. Even kan se de grønne sjatteringene i øynene hans, kan se fregnene på nesen hans helt tydelig. Han blir tørr i munnen, må svelge igjen, og han er sikker på at Isak kan høre det.

“Du... “ Isak ser ham inn i øynene og Evens hjerte banker hardere og fortere enn i sted. “... du må nesten flytte deg om jeg skal komme meg ut.”

“Jah....” Even trekker pusten og tar et skritt tilbake. “Ja... selvfølgelig.”

 

*

 

De flytter rosene.

 

Even graver store hull ved kanten av terrassen, mens Isak graver opp rosene ved gjerdet. Etter en stund kommer Isak bort og ser på ham, sier at han må grave dypere enn han tror, før han går for å hente jordsekker i redskapsboden.

Når han kommer tilbake blir Even stående og stirre på ham, Han kommer gående med to sekker jord over den ene skulderen. Slipper dem ned og snur seg. Forsvinner ut i gårdsplassen og kommer tilbake etter en stund med to nye sekker. Han går så lett, virker ikke som tyngden av sekkene gjør noe i det hele tatt.

“Hva?” Isak ser på ham i det han dumper de to siste sekkene ned på bakken.

“Du er sterk.” Even mister ordene ut, det var jo ikke det han skulle eller kanskje burde si. Men nå var de sagt.

“Blir sterk av å jobbe vet du. Ikke av å sitte på terrassen og taste på PC’n.”

Even ler, kjenner at det lille stikket fra Isak ikke gjør ham noe. “Jeg søker jo faktisk på jobber da. Er ikke sånn at jeg surfer rundt etter gayporn eller noe.”

Isak stirrer på ham, og Even svelger. Sa han faktisk det?

Ansiktet til Isak sprekker opp i et smil og han begynner å le. “Det hadde kanskje vært litt drøyt? Å sitte på terrassen og se på gayporn?”

Even puster ut, ler han også. “Hadde det vært altfor drøyt?”

 

Isak ser på ham, øynene hans vider seg litt ut, en kledelig rosafarge brer seg over kinnene hans og han slår blikket ned. Even ser at han svelger og trekker pusten. Selv kjemper han for å finne på noe å si, men det virker som alle ordene er brukt opp. Eller ikke finnes mer. Even klarer ikke å flytte blikket sitt fra Isak, bare ser på ham. Det er noe i luften mellom dem som dirrer, en tykk og tett vegg som ikke er ugjennomtrengelig, men likevel ikke mulig å forsere akkurat nå. Løfter han hånden og er han sikker på at den kommer til å støte borti en usynlig masse.

Det er Isak som bryter stillheten først. Han kikker raskt på Even før han ser ned på jordsekkene og fisker opp en tapetkniv fra lommen. “Vi..” Stemmen hans er rusten, han kremter en gang før han fortsetter. “Vi får plante de rosene da.”

Even kommer seg ut av tankene sine og nikker. “Jah.” Han griper en av jordsekkene og løfter den  bort til det ene hullet. Isak følger etter ham, skjærer kjapt et snitt i plasten og Even løfter sekken så jorden drysser ned i hullet.

“Det holder.” Isak strekker hånden sin fram for å gripe jordsekken, men treffer hånden til Even i stedet. Alle bevegelsene stopper. Even stirrer på hånden til Isak som ligger over hans. Han hører Isak trekker pusten, selv holder Even sin. Det prikker i fingrene, og Even snur hodet langsomt og ser opp på Isak. Øynene hans stirrer på ham, før ansiktet sprekker opp i et smil. “Med jord. Det holder med jord.”

Øyeblikket er over, men det kjennes som at Isak har brennmerket ham. Even reiser seg opp og henter den ene trillebåren med rosebusker de har gravd opp. Isak løfter den ene busken opp i det første hullet, vanner, fyller på med mer jord, og trykker godt rundt planten. Even tar den neste og gjør som Isak, og i løpet av ganske kort tid har de plantet alle rosebuskene.

Isak tar et skritt tilbake, tørker hendene på buksebaken og nikker. “Det ble bra det.”

Even stiller seg ved siden av ham, ser kjapt på Isak før han ser på rosene og nikker. “Enig.”

Isak henter de tomme jordsekken og spadene og legger dem i den ene trillebåren. “Tar du den andre?” Han nikker mot den andre trillebåren og Even nikker.

 

Ute på gårdsplassen møter de mamma. “Jeg stikker en tur jeg, Even. Mormor trenger hjelp med noe greier. Tilbake seinere.”

“Okey.” Han nikker til henne og kjører trillebåren etter Isak. De setter alt fra seg, og Isak snur seg, begynner å gå mot nedgangen til leiligheten.

“Isak?”

Han snur seg.

“Hva med et glass Cava på terrassen?” Hjertet hans dunker spinnvilt. Det gjør nesten vondt.

Isak snur seg og tar et skritt tilbake. Han himler med øynene. “Cava? Jeg har lyst på øl jeg.”

“Jeg har øl også. Masse øl. Drikker gjerne øl. Vil du ta en øl med meg?” Han hører selv at stemmen skjelver, og at ordene fomler. Han ser på Isak som har blikket vendt ned i grusen. Han sparker litt med den ene foten i bakken, flytter på noen av de små steinene, før han ser opp på Even igjen.

"Gjerne."

 

 

De vasker jorden av hendene inne på kjøkkenet, og Even vet han kommer til å få kjeft av mamma for det, _vi har vaskerom til sånt, Even,_  men han driter i det. Han henter en øl til dem hver fra kjøleskapet og går ut på terrassen. De to gode stolene står der som bestilt for dem, og de synker ned i hver sin. Åpner hver sin ølflaske og tar en slurk hver.

“Du studerer biologi?” Even nikker mot Isak.

“Mm.” Isak er midt i en slurk øl. “Andre året. Planen er å bli bioingeniør.”

“Hva gjør en bioingeniør?” Even vet ikke. Mamma har snakket mye om biologi opp igjennom, han vet det, men han klarer ikke å huske alt det hun har sagt. Han har vel kanskje ikke fulgt så innmari nøye med bestandig.

“Er ikke Sigrid bioingeniør da? Vet du ikke hva moren din gjør?” Isak smiler litt ertende til ham.

“Eh, hun underviser jo.” Even kjenner han blir litt flau.

“Ja, men hun er jo bioingeniør også.”

“Ja, men…” Even rister på hodet. “Det er jo lenge siden hun jobbet som bioingeniør da. Hun har undervist så lenge jeg kan huske. Kanskje jeg ikke har fulgt helt med bestandig da...”

Isak ler. “En bioingeniør tar prøver og analyserer biologisk materiale. For eksempel blodprøvene dine når du har vært hos legen, eller andre typer prøver som tas av mennesker, dyr eller planter. Biologisk materiale altså.”

“Okey.” Even ser på ham. Hadde mamma sagt det samme hadde det bare fart forbi uten å være innom en gang, mens med Isak er det annerledes. Når han begynner å fortelle mer om hva han gjør, både i studiet og jobben, blir Even fascinert.

“Du da? Hva studerte du i England?”

Even må dra blikket til seg og fokusere. “Eh, jeg.. eh det var filmteknikk.”

“Å, kult.”

“Ja, studiet var kult, men England…Nei, det funket ikke.”

“Hvorfor?” Isak tømmer ølflasken og setter den på bordet.

“Jeg henter en til, du vil ha?”

“Jatakk.” Isak nikker, smiler og legger hodet tilbake i stolen.

Han går inn og henter to nye øl, griper en pose potetgull fra skapet også. Puster litt og kjenner på den deilige kriblingen i kroppen før han går ut igjen. Han gir Isak den ene ølen, og setter seg ned med den andre, slenger potetgullposen på bordet mellom dem.

“Det var vanskelig å finne seg til rette der.”

“Hæ?” Isak ser på ham i det korken spretter av ølen.

“Du spurte om hvorfor det ikke funket i England.” Han spretter korken av sin egen øl.

“Ja, det stemmer.” Isak tar en slurk. “Vanskelig å finne seg til rette?”

“Ja, det er så mye som er annerledes. Internatgreiene, forelesningene, måten de gjør ting på. Det passet ikke, eller jeg fikset det ikke da.”

“Kjipt.”

“Egentlig ja.” Han sukker. “Men det går greit altså, og det var godt å komme hjem igjen og.”

“Mm.” Isak studerer ølflasken sin. “Bortsett fra at jeg hadde rappet leiligheten din så.”

Even kjenner at han må smile av Isak, han er utrolig søt nå, når han blir litt flau. Kjekk og barsk når han jobber, søt når han rødmer. Egentlig bare helt forbanna fin og nydelig. “Du rappet jo ikke leiligheten min da. Det var mamma som leide den ut til deg. Skjønte hun hadde tilbudt deg den?”

“Ja.” Isak nøler litt. Pirker på etiketten på ølflasken. “Jeg…” Han trekker pusten. “Jeg ble kasta ut fra der jeg bodde. Han jeg bodde med fikk seg dame, dama hadde unge, og da måtte de ha rommet mitt.”

“Kompis eller?” Even tar en slurk.

“Næh, ikke sånn bestekompis. Vi hang litt på videregående, så var det praktisk og økonomisk å bo sammen når vi begynte å studere. Men ikke når han plutselig fikk dame.” Isak ler kort. “Men det var hans leilighet.”

“Men hadde du noe sted å bo da?

“Nei, egentlig ikke. Jeg krasja hos en annen kompis mens jeg lette etter nytt sted å bo. Men så hadde jeg veiledning på oppgaven min hos Sigrid, og da kom vi inn på det. Så tilbød hun meg leiligheten her.”

“Flaks da?”

“Jepp. Griseflaks.” Han ser ned i bordet igjen. “Jeg skjønner at du likte den.”

“Ja, jeg gjorde det, men jeg kommer ikke til å kaste deg ut ass.”

“Ikke?”

“Nope.”

“Jeg kan kikke etter noe annet altså, men jeg håper det er greit at jeg venter til eksamene er over.”

“Du trenger ikke det, Isak. Det går fint.”

 

Isak nikker, drikker litt mer av ølen, spiser potetgull og lener seg bakover. Det blir så stille at de hører fuglene kvitre, sammen med knasingen fra dem selv som spiser. Vårsola varmer veldig, og Even kjenner at det samler seg dråper av svette både i pannen og på ryggen. Han tar tak i t-skjorten og vrenger den over hodet. Isak snur seg brått mot ham, øynene hans vider seg ut og et lite smil leker i munnviken hans.

“Sorry for vinterblek farge altså, men det ble så varmt.” Even holder hendene opp.

Isak biter seg lett i leppen. Han nøler litt før han svarer. “Neiass, det går fint det. Du er jo ikke så blek da.”

“I forhold til deg så.” Igjen slipper ordene ut før han får tenkt. Avslørte han akkurat at han hadde sett litt mer en normalt på Isak i bar overkropp kanskje?

“Å?”

“Neiass, jeg så deg jo i bar overkropp både her om dagen og i dag tidlig. Du har farge allerede.”

“Liker å sitte ute å lese, og får vel litt farge av det da.” Isak ser på ham, ser ham rett inn i øynene før han tar tak i halsen på t-skjorten sin, og drar den over hodet. “Og du har rett, det er varmt.”

Even må svelge.

To ganger.

 

Han er dritsexy.

Igjen ser Even musklene i brystet, skuldrene, bicepsene, musklene og senene i underarmene når han griper om ølflasken og tar en slurk av den.

Even vet ikke helt hvor motet kommer fra, men han må bare spørre. “Keen på å bade?”

“Bade?”

“Ja? Vi har basseng i kjellern. Bli med a?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. ❤❤ Og neida, Kristoffer kommer nok ikke tilbake, ikke på veldig veldig lenge i alle fall... 
> 
> Nå har Even lest seg opp på hagestell, de har bånda over roser og øl (Isak var ikke så keen på Cava gitt, skjønner ham godt forresten) så nå kan de vel ikke snu? 
> 
> Setter stor pris på det dere tar dere tid til å skrive en kommentar! Takk for at dere leser, dere er gode! ❤


	5. Hvis du blir med ned til meg en tur?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til alle dere som leser, og for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Jeg er så glad for at dere likte både stemning, dialog og muligheten for en tur i bassenget. ❤❤ 
> 
> Lisa_Ruvo kommer stadig med ideer og innspill, tusen takk! ❤❤

Even går ned i kjelleren og inn på vaskerommet. Han skjelver litt når han låser opp døren som skiller leiligheten til Isak fra resten av huset. På den andre siden av døren står Isak og venter.

I badebukse.

Hjertet  hopper over tretten slag, det er Even sikker på. Isak ser på ham, blikket glir ned over kroppen hans, før det stopper på badeshortsen og smilet til Isak brer seg, når helt opp til øynene. “Fin badeshorts.”

Even ser ned på den blomstrete hawaii-shortsen han har tatt på seg. “Jah.” Han tror han rødmer. “Det var den jeg fant i farta. Badesesongen er ikke helt i gang enda. Og når jeg svømmer bruker jeg bade… eh… badebukse, men den…” Even vet ikke en gang hvorfor han sier det.

Isak tar et skritt inn i vaskerommet, støtter hendene på vaskemaskinen som står ved veggen  rett innenfor døren og lener seg bakover mot den. “Du svømmer?”

“Mm.” Even nikker. “Jeg gjorde det, før jeg dro til England. To-tre ganger i uken i svømmehallen. Tenkte å starte igjen nå, når jeg er hjemme. Men jeg kan ikke svømme med sånn shorts da, den klistrer seg bare inntil lårene og lager motstand.”

“Ser den.” Isak nikker, lar blikket gli over kroppen hans igjen. Even må snu seg. Han går ut av vaskerommet og innover i gangen mot bassengrommet,håper at Isak bare følger etter. Han gjør det, for Even hører stemmen hans like bak. “Skulle gjerne sett deg i den badebuksen da.”

 

Even kjenner det dunker enda hardere i brystet, og det som kjennes ut som tidenes sommerfugljakt har startet i magen. Han svarer ikke på det Isak sa, bare går videre til bassengrommet. Uansett har han ikke stemme eller kraft i lungene til å snakke akkurat nå. Må konsentrere seg om å holde seg oppreist.

Flytte det ene beinet foran det andre.

Lukke opp døren.

Gå inn.

Puste.

 

Isak kommer inn i bassengrommet. Han ser seg rundt, ser på Even og smiler. “Fett.”

Even klarer bare å nikke, slipper ut et lite “Mm.”

“Er det sånn at vi må dusje før vi hopper uti eller?”

Even nikker igjen. Lurer på om han skal gi prating et forsøk igjen.

“Uten klær da, sånn som i svømmehallen. Strenge regler?”

“Ingen regler her.” Det kjennes ut som han har noe i halsen. Noe som ligger  på stemmebåndene, gjør stemmen litt hes, klumpete. Han må kremte. “Men om du vil. Dusjen er inn der.” Even peker mot garderoben, og Isak snur seg og går inn. Han lukker døren etter seg og Even hører dusjen blir skrudd på.

 

Igjen kan han se for seg Isak i dusjen. Vannet som renner over hodet hans, får krøllene til å slette seg ut, legge seg ned i pannen hans kanskje. Vannet som fortsetter nedover, over skuldrene, brystkassen, brystvortene, videre over magen. Nok en gang kommer et bilde opp, det bildet der vannet samler seg under navlen og fortsetter i en stripe nedover mot skrittet. Even svelger. Klemmer beina sammen og prøver å mane det som kribler der til å holde seg i nede.

Det funker skikkelig dårlig.

Han tenker på snø og slaps, iskaldt vann og internatet i England.

Det funker bedre.

 

Isak kommer ut av dusjen. Det drypper av håret hans når han kommer gående over gulvet, og han ser ut som en gud som akkurat har kommet opp fra havet.

“Ledig.” Han peker bakover.

Even svelger og nikker. Går langsomt forbi Isak, mens han kjenner blikket hans på seg. Han er egentlig ganske sikker på at de vil det samme. At Isak er interessert. Hvorfor skulle han ellers ville se ham i badebukse liksom? Eller hvorfor dro han også av seg t-skjorten? Eller hvorfor ser han sånn på ham?

Det spinner litt rundt i både hodet og magen når vannet fra dusjen treffer håret, og Even stryker både vann og hår bort fra ansiktet. Lar strålen spyle ham i ansiktet, stryker seg sevl over brystet og magen, drar av seg badeshortsen og lar vannet renne over hele seg. Puster ut, roer ned hjertet, roer ned pulsen.

I alle fall noe.

 

Han skrur av dusjen og hører Isaks stemme fra et eller annet sted i rommet utenfor. “Kan jeg hoppe uti?”

“Jada, bare hopp!” Even roper tilbake fra dusjen.

Han hører et plask, også er det helt stille. Even stusser litt, får på seg badebuksen og går ut i bassengrommet.

Isak er ikke der.  

Det er ingen som svømmer i vannet, ingen som står ved kanten, ingen lyder. Even går nærmere bassenget og tar sats og hopper uti. Regner med at Isak bare er på do.

Idet han bryter overflaten igjen og drar hendene over ansiktet, står Isak plustelig der, rett foran ham.

“Hei.”

“Å fy faen, nå skvatt jeg.” Even legger hånden på brystet, kjenner på hjertet som igjen banker som besatt. Det kan ikke være sunt egentlig å ha så høy hjertefrekvens.

Isak begynner å le, en hjertelig latter som kommer helt fra magen hans.

“Hvor var du?” Even begynner å le han også. Latteren til Isak klinger rundt i rommet og Even tror ikke han noensinne har sett noe penere eller hørt en finere latter enn det han gjør nå.

Isak klarer å trekke pusten og prate. “Jeg sto bare helt inne ved kanten. Du sneiet nesten hodet mitt når du hoppet uti.”

“Dust.” Even dytter ham lekent i skulderen så Isak faller bakover.

 

Istedenfor å komme seg opp igjen, legger Isak seg bakover og flyter på ryggen. Finner en flytestilling der han bare trenger å bevege på fingrene for å holde seg oppe. Even blir stående og se på ham før han også legger seg bakover og lar seg selv flyte. Det er bare lydene av små fingerbevegelser i vannet som høres, i tillegg til egen pust. Og egen hjerterytme.

Etter en liten stund hører han at Isak sier noe, men kan ikke høre hva. Det er bare en lyd av noe mørkt og dirrende, mutet av vannet som ligger rundt hodet hans, noe av det er inni øret. Even slipper beina ned og finner feste på bunnen, snur seg mot Isak og ser på ham. “Hva sa du?”

Isak ser på ham fra vannet, hever så vidt på øyenbrynene. Kanskje han syns Even stirrer? Han gjør jo sikkert det, men det er umulig å la være. Vannet kranser Isaks ansikt, håret ligger utover og lager nesten en glorie rundt hodet, og haken er så vidt over vannflaten. Even ser at brystkassen hans hever og senker seg i litt roligere takt enn hans egen gjorde for litt siden. Isak rører litt på seg. “Hæ?” sier han og senker beina ned, finner bunnen og kommer seg opp i stående. Han drar hendene gjennom håret, legger det glatt bakover. “Hva sa du?”

Even ler. “Jeg spurte hva du sa.”

“Å.” Isak slipper ut en kort latter. “Jeg sa at det er fett med basseng.”

“Mm.” Even tar to svømmetak bort til kanten. Legger begge armene oppå kanten og lar beina flyte opp foran seg. “Det er digg. Spesielt på sommeren når det er skikkelig varmt. Egentlig på vinteren også, når det er skikkelig drittvær ute. Digg å ligge her og se på snøstorm ute.” Even nikker mot den doble døren ut til hagen.

Isak kommer bort til ham, legger albuene opp på kanten og kikker på ham. Den venstre albuen til Isak er like ved hans egen hånd, og Even får lyst til å legge hånden sin over den, stryke nedover underarmen, bare for å kjenne hvordan det føles.

Even senker beina og finner bunnen. Må ha litt fast grunn under føttene nå. Han flyter nok som det er, om han ikke skal flyte rundt i vannet i tillegg.

“Høres skikkelig digg ut. Spesielt det med å være her når det er snøstorm ute.”

“Det er det.” Even nikker, snur seg litt mot Isak, den ene armen ligger fortsatt oppe på bassenkanten, hånden like ved albuen til Isak. “Da jeg var mindre, pleide vi å fyre i badstua. Først så badet vi, så sprang vi ut i snøen også inn i badstua. Eller omvendt. Først i badstua så i snøen og så hoppet vi uti vannet.”

“Wow. Hørtes kaldt ut.”

“Det var det, men det var deilig også. Følelsen av den brennende varmen fra badstua på kroppen og rett ut i snøen. Det var digg.” Even trekker pusten. “Men det er noen år siden nå da.”

“Det hadde jeg hatt lyst til å prøve en gang.”

Even trekker på skuldrene, ser ned i vannet.. “Om du bor her til vinteren, kan vi sikkert det.”

Isak glir umerkelig litt nærmere. Albuen til Isak dytter til hånden hans og Even ser opp på Isak. Ser øynene hans flakke litt, før blikkene deres møtes. Even må svelge, lar blikket gli ned på leppene hans, aå til siden på armene deres som ligger nære hverandre på bassengkanten og opp på øynene hans igjen. Isak åpner munnen og lukker den igjen, svelger. “Det hadde vært fett.”

“Ja?” Even hører at stemmen hans har fått rust på seg igjen. Han flytter beina litt, litt nærmere Isak. Ser øynene hans som glitrer, ser tungen hans som så vidt glir over leppene, kjenner at hjertet fortsatt banker hardt og raskt i brystet, kriblingen i magen øker og han bøyer seg fram.

Ansiktene deres er nære, han kjenner pusten til Isak så vidt mot kinnet sitt, hører at han puster litt raskere enn forventet. Kanskje Isak også har et hjerte som løper i brystet. Even får lyst til å strekke ut hånden og legge den over brystkassen hans, for å kjenne.

 

“Der er dere jo!”

 

Isak skvetter tilbake og legger begge albuene opp på kanten av bassenget igjen, i det stemmen til mamma klinger gjennom rommet.

Even hører sin egen pulsen dundre i ørene, og han snur seg mot mamma som står i døråpningen ut til hagen.

“Ja.” Even kremter, rensker stemmen. “Ja, vi…. det ble litt varmt etter roseflyttingen. Vi trengte en avkjøling.”

“Det ble veldig fint, med rosene langs kanten på terrassen.” Mamma nikker, peker ut mot hagen. “Jeg tenkte vi kunne grille i dag, nå snart. Kanskje du vil spise med oss Isak?”

Even ser på Isak som svelger. “Eh, jeg…” Han virrer litt med blikket, Even nikker forsiktig mot ham, som for å oppmuntre ham til å si ja. Som for å fortelle Isak at han gjerne vil det. At Isak skal spise med dem. “Eh… jatakk.”

“Fint.” Mamma nikker og begynner å gå ut før hun snur seg. “Gidder du å hjelpe meg med maten, Even?”

Even puster ut, ser på Isak og nikker. “Jepp, kommer snart.”

Mamma går ut igjen, lukker døren og Even hører at Isak puster ut.

“Hva?” Even ser på ham.

Isak flytter seg litt nærmere. “Neiass, bare litt kleint da. Blir invitert på mat av professoren min etter at…”

Even glir litt nærmere Isak, armene deres ligger ved siden av hverandre på kanten igjen. Hjertebanken er der fortsatt, det samme er kriblingen i magen. Om Isak var fin i sted, er det ingenting mot hva han er nå, med et lite rødskjær over kinnene. Øynene er store, grønne og de lyser. “Etter at?” Even må bare spørre.

Han ser at Isak svelger før han åpner munnen, slår blikket ned og fortsetter. “Etter at vi nesten kysset.”

Ordene til Isak sender støt gjennom kroppen hans. Even tenker at det bare er å hoppe i det, lener seg fram. Isak ser fortsatt ned i vannet, og Even må bøye hodet litt for å komme nært nok. Isak løfter hodet og Even kjenner igjen pusten hans mot kinnet sitt. De siste centimetrene virker som en kilometer å forsere, men han trekker pusten og satser.

Det som om verden tar fyr.

De første berøringene er forsiktige, søkende, leppene bare så vidt nære, før Even kjenner hånden til Isak som glir oppover armen, helt opp til nakken. Even kjenner fingrene til Isak ta  tak og drar ham inntil seg. Even flytter seg nærmere, legger hendene sine på kinnene til Isak, stryker over dem med tomlene, åpner munnen og slipper ham inn. Tungene deres møter, og Even overveldes av alt. Smak, lukt, følelser. De myke leppene til Isak som ligger over hans, mellom hans, rundt hans. Smaken av Isak, følelsen av huden hans under fingertuppene. pusten hans mot kinnet når begge skakker på hodet for å gjøre kysset dypere.

Even kunne bare vært her i all evighet.

Men verden er ikke sånn, for plutselig hører han et rop som når helt inn i bassengrommet.

“Even?”

De trekker seg bort fra hverandre på likt. Han håper han smiler like bredt som Isak gjør, for det smilet er fantastisk. “Sorry.” Even himler med øynene midt i smilet.

“JA?” Han roper.

“Kan du og Isak bære ut grillen?” Mammas stemme treffer de harde veggene og lager ekko i rommet.

“Jada.” Han ser på Isak som begynner å le. “Sorry ass.”

Isak rister på hodet, lener seg litt mot ham og kysser ham. Igjen. Et mykt, varsomt kyss som sender kriblinger gjennom hele kroppen hans. “Ikke tenk på det. Vi kan jo fortsette senere?”

Han tenker på om hjertet hans virkelig tåler mer, for nå hamrer det vilt i brystkassen hans. Det kjennes ut som det er på vei ut, sammen med sommerfuglene som har turnoppvisning i magen.“Ja?”

Isak nikker, kysser ham en gang til, før han snur seg, heiser seg opp på bassengkanten med armene, reiser seg opp, går bortover gangen og blir borte.

 

*

 

Stemningen rundt middagsbordet er god, men blikkene til Isak gir ham kriblinger fra topp til tå. Det meste samler seg i midten av kroppen, i mageregionen og under der. Even svelger og tenker på iskaldt bad og sure sokker. Må konsentre seg om å prate, spise og lytte til hva de andre to sier.  

“Har du fått napp på noen av jobbene da, Even?”

Han rister på hodet. “Ikke enda, men jeg har jo et håp om at det kan bli noe hos NRK da. De var ute etter vikarer der, både i produksjon og i et par kamerateam. Kanskje jeg har flaks?”

“Det hadde vært midt i blinken da.” Mamma nikker.

“Ja, og jeg kjenner jo et par av de som jobber der, og de vet at jeg kan det jeg driver med, så jeg krysser fingrene. Da har jeg mest sannsynlig litt jobb til høsten og vinteren også.”  

“Du da Isak? Hatt noe hell?”

Isak nikker. “Ja, jeg var på intervju på Ullevål her om dagen. Sommerjobb på laben der. Det hadde vært skikkelig fint.”

Mamma nikker, legger gaffelen ned på tallerkenen. “Jeg kjenner et par leger der, kanskje jeg skal legge inn et godt ord for deg der?”

“Ja? Om du har lyst til det så?” Isak nikker og smiler.

Even klarer ikke å dra blikket bort fra Isak, føler seg helt fortapt. Øynene, munnen, smilet, leppene. For ikke å snakke om leppene. Han blir dratt tilbake til bassenget for bare en drøy time siden. Leppene deres som møttes, kysset, tungen til Isak som gled over hans egne lepper. Even må svelge og ta en slurk vann for å avlede seg selv. Må igjen tenke på iskaldt vann og sure sokker. Men det hjelper knapt.

Han håper de kan være litt alene etter middagen. Kanskje i leiligheten hans, nei, Isak sin. Det er Isak som bor der nå.

 

De hjelper mamma å rydde etter middagen. Isak prater helt rolig om alt fra hagearbeid til blodanalyser, politikere og miljøspørsmål, men sender ham noen blikk innimellom og gir ham noen tilfeldige berøringer når de går rundt hverandre på kjøkkenet.  

Even legger langpannen i skuffen og ser seg om i det nå strøkne kjøkkenet. Isak henger håndkleet han har brukt på plass på knaggen og ser på ham.

“Eh, Even. Vil du… eh.. Hvis du blir med ned til meg en tur så… eller… eh..”

Even ser kjapt på mamma som ser spørrende fra den ene til den andre. “Jah. Den filmen vi snakket om i sted.? Jeg skulle jo låne den.”

Isak nikker ivrig. “Ja, stemmer.”

“Seff.” Han prøver å virke så uberørt som det går an, men innvendig spinner alt som i en karusell.

 

Isak takker for maten, går raskt ut på terrassen og videre ned mot leiligheten. Even følger etter, men blir hengende litt bak. Isak forsvinner rundt huset og når Even er på vei til å runde hushjørnet, hører han en stemme som han umiddelbart gjenkjenner.  

“Heeei?”

Even bråstopper, og det går kaldt nedover ryggen på ham. Det er en stemme han virkelig ikke vil høre nå. Vil egentlig aldri høre den stemmen igjen.

“Eh, hei?  Hvem er du?” Stemmen til Isak er usikker. Even trekker pusten og går kjapt rundt hushjørnet enda han har mest lyst til å snu og løpe avgårde. Han går mot de to som står utenfor inngangsdøren til Isak.

“EEEEveeeeen!!”

Det tar tre sekunder så har han henne rundt halsen.

“Sonja? Hva gjør du her?” Tonen i stemmen hans er brysk, og han lar armene henge slapt ned. Han har ikke tenkt å klemme henne tilbake.

“Jeg har savnet deg så sykt mye! Kristoffer fortalte at du hadde kommet tilbake, og da måtte jeg jo komme hit. Jeg ventet her jeg, tenkte du kom snart. Kjente grill-lukten fra terrassen. Det var greit, var det ikke det?” Sonja stryker ham over kinnet. Even vrir hodet bort fra henne, prøver å skyve henne bort fra seg, men hun overrumpler ham og kysser ham. “Jeg har savnet deg såååå!”

I sidesynet ser han Isak gå inn i leiligheten, for øyeblikket etter å komme ut igjen uten å lukke døren etter seg. Han passerer Sonja og ham med raske skritt. Holdningen hans er stram, og Even hører skrittene hans bortover grusen. Even skyver Sonja fra seg, og selv om hun prøver å klamre seg fast, så klarer han å fri seg fra armene hennes.

Han får med seg at Isak runder hushjørnet og blir borte, blir både irritert og engstelig, så han setter øynene i Sonja.

“Faen Sonja. Hva er det med deg da?”

“Har du ikke savnet meg?” Hun skyver underleppen fram.

“Nei.” Han er steinhard i stemmen. “Det er slutt Sonja. For lenge siden. Kom deg bort.”

Sonja stirrer på ham. Han ser det våte i øynene hennes, men krokodilletårene lurer ham ikke.  “Nei, jeg har ikke savnet deg. Bare stikk!”

Hun står helt stille.

“Du kan bare se å komme deg til helvete bort herifra. Når jeg kommer tilbake, bør du være borte.”

Han snur seg og går med raske skritt bort fra inngangsdøren og rundt hushjøret. 

“Isak!” Han roper. “IIIISAK!”

Han løper opp til gårdsplassen, men der er det ingen. Han løper inn i hagen, opp på terrassen, der mamma sitter og leser.

“Mamma? Har du sett Isak?”

“Eh, nei, men jeg hørte bilen hans starte akkurat. Han kjørte visst avgårde. Skulle ikke dere se på film eller noe?”

 

Even svarer ikke. Han snur seg rundt, går ned fra terrassen og ut i gårdsplassen igjen. Der synker han sammen på trappen og legger hodet i hendene. Klumpen i halsen truer med å kvele ham, han får nesten ikke pusten og han kjenner tårene presse bak øyelokkene.

Faen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basseng, kyss, kanskje litt halvklein middag med mor og en aldri så liten krasj på slutten. Er spent på hva dere tenker om fortsettelsen nå. Hva skal Even gjøre? Hvor har det blitt av Isak? Og stikker Sonja som hun blir bedt om? Om dere har andre tanker om kapittelet, eller noe dere har lyst til å si, bare kom med det!❤❤


	6. Kaotisk virvelvind

Han blir ikke sittende lenge, for han hører mamma gå over terrassegulvet på den andre siden av hekken, og er det noe han slett ikke vil, så er det å snakke med mamma. I alle fall akkurat nå. Og slett ikke om Isak.

Han reiser seg og ser seg rundt. Vurderer et øyeblikk å ta bilen og kjøre etter Isak, men han innser at det er håpløst. Han aner jo ikke hvor Isak har kjørt. Aner jo ikke hvor noen av kompisene, eller foreldrene hans for den del, bor. Det eneste han vet er at Isak studerer på Universitetet, og det er jo ikke noe poeng i å reise dit og lete. Dessuten, Isak må jo komme tilbake igjen.  

 

Han bestemmer seg kjapt, og går ned mot leiligheten til Isak. Håper at Sonja har tatt til vettet og stukket. Håper han var såpass tydelig at hun ikke sitter der nede og venter på ham. Det er tross alt leiligheten til Isak nå. Den er ikke hans.

Sonja.

Hvorfor i helvete kom hun tilbake hit nå? Hun hadde hørt fra Kristoffer at han var tilbake i Norge? Men det spiller jo ingen rolle. Det er lenge siden det ble slutt mellom dem. Over et år siden. Det er ingen logisk grunn til at hun skulle komme nå. Annet enn at det sikkert er slutt med typen, og at hun så for seg et enkelt knull. Hun trodde sikkert det skulle være lett å overtale ham liksom.

Even rister på hodet av egne tanker. Han vil ikke ha noe med henne å gjøre. Han skjønner ikke nå, hva han så i henne da de var sammen. Ikke er hun spesielt hyggelig, hun kan være sarkastisk og krass mot de aller fleste. Og så kan hun være smørblid mot folk i det ene øyeblikket og være skikkelig bitch bak ryggen på de samme i det neste. Koster ikke henne en kalori å kjøre over andre. Heller ikke såkalte kjærester.

 

Det er ingen utenfor hos Isak, og døren til leiligheten står fortsatt åpen. Even går langsomt inn i gangen, sier et halvhøyt “hallo,” men får ikke noe svar. Han blir stående og tenke litt, før han trekker pusten og går videre inn.

Leiligheten er tom. Even kikker seg rundt, prøver seg  på et lite “Isak?” men det er fortsatt helt stille.

Isak har gjort det fint her. Det står noen potteplanter i vinduskarmen ut mot hagen, det er fargerike puter i sofaen, pledd i stresslessen og det henger noen bilder på veggene. Noen av mennesker, andre av ulike måleinstrumenter, noen gamle, de ser nesten antikke ut, og noen nye. På et av bildene ser han Isak. Det er lett å kjenne ham igjen selv om han sikkert ikke er mer enn 10-12 år. Han har på seg fotballdrakt og har langt hår. Even må smile. Så søt han var. Han står sammen med en mann, en dame og en litt eldre jente som Even tipper kan være foreldrene og kanskje en storesøster. Alle sammen smiler, og de ser ut som en hyggelig familie.

På bordet ligger en stor tykk bok. Den virker gammel, den både lukter og ser sånn ut. Arkene er litt gulnede og sidene ser litt stive ut. I tillegg så har den en litt stram papirlukt, akkurat som papiret har blitt fuktig og tørket igjen. Den ligger oppslått, og teksten på siden er markert med gul markeringstusj. Even løfter på permen og ser at det er en svensk hagebok. Han legger den åpen igjen og leser den markerte teksten.

_"Överallt ser man kärleksmöten så här års. Lustfyllda och fruktbara möten som får allt att spritta av nytt liv. Som när människor möts, utbyter tankar, smider planer och skrider till verket. Eller när pollinerande bin skapar intima möten mellan blommor på buskar, i träd och på ängar. I fågelbon skränar redan ungar efter nyfångad föda. Det är verkligen hångeltider och fortplantning i trädgård och i natur."_

Han blir varm i hele kroppen når han leser det markerte. Lurer på hvorfor akkurat dette er markert, og om det er Isak som har markert det. Betyr det noe, eller er det bare pensumlitteratur for Isak? Kanskje det er noe mer, kanskje Isak føler dette like sterkt som han selv gjør? For gjør han det, er det ikke så rart at overfallet fra Sonja fikk ham til å stikke. Det måtte jo gjøre utrolig vondt for ham å se.

Klumpen i halsen er tilbake når han tenker på Isak som bare dro, at han ikke fikk sjansen til å si noe, forklare hvem Sonja er og at de er historie. En historie som var slutt for lenge siden.

Even går utenfor igjen. Han kan ikke gjøre annet enn å vente på Isak, så han setter seg ned på steinhellene med ryggen mot døren, drar knærne opp til brystkassen, lener seg bakover og lukker øynene. Tankene på det de gjorde tidligere på dagen farer rundt i hodet hans. Da de plantet rosene, da de drakk øl på terrassen. Faen, ølen. Even får plutselig vondt i magen når han tenker på det. Isak kjører bil, enda de hadde drukket øl. Går det bra? Even kikker på klokken, innser at det er faktisk flere timer siden de drakk de to ølene, så det går nok bra. Han blir roligere av den erkjennelsen, men ikke så rolig når han tenker tilbake på minuttene ved bassengkanten, eller det som skjedde for litt siden, rett foran der han sitter nå.

Han lukker øynene og lar tankene flyte. Og det som kommer tilbake i hodet hans igjen og igjen, det som gjør at magen hans knyter seg litt, samtidig som hjertet banker hardt, er Isak.

Og kysset.

Kyssene.

 

*

 

“Hva gjør du her?”

Stemmen som vekker ham opp fra tankene er sår men skarp. Even slår øynen opp, bøyer hodet bakover og ser Isak som står over seg. Han ser både trist og oppgitt ut. Han har et dradd uttrykk i ansiktet, og øynene hans er litt røde i kantene, kinnene litt hovne.

“Isak.” Even spretter opp. “Isak, du må… det var…. vær så snill Isak, ikke vær sint eller sur. Det…”

“Det.” Isak virrer med hodet. “Hva da, Even? Hva da det? Det står en dame utenfor leiligheten min når vi kommer hit og hun kaster seg over deg, kysser deg, bare et par timer etter at… etter at….” Isak dytter ham bort, river opp døren og går inn.

Even setter foten sin mellom døren og karmen slik at den ikke blir lukket. “Det var Sonja.” Even prøver å begynne på en forklaring, men blir avbrutt av Isak som snur seg rundt.

“Ja, **_det_ ** fikk jeg med meg. Du sa navnet hennes ganske høyt.” Ordene til Isak og tonen i stemmen hans er hard. Øynene er smale og de er mørke, men ikke mørke av noe annet enn skuffelse og kanskje litt sinne? Han snur seg og går innover i leiligheten.

Even går inn i gangen etter ham, lukker ytterdøren. “Isak, vær så snill, hør på meg.” Han følger etter Isak inn i stuen, prøver å gripe armen hans, men Isak drar den unna. Tar et skritt bakover og stirrer på ham. Even tar et skritt bakover han også og trekker pusten. Ettersom Isak ikke har avbrutt ham enda, kan han jo fortsette.

“Sonja er eksen min. Jeg gjorde det slutt med henne for over et år siden, og jeg vil ikke ha noe med henne å gjøre.” Even må trekke pusten, må finne riktige ord for å forklare seg. “Hun har prøvd seg før, etter at det ble slutt. Men jeg har sagt det til henne flere ganger, det kommer aldri til å skje.”

“Hun kysset deg, Even.” Isak spytter ordene ut. “Dere kysset. Bare noen timer etter at.. etter…” Stemmen hans sprekker litt, og Even kan kanskje, om han legger godviljen til, og det gjør han, ane noe litt mykere i øynene hans akkurat i det han ser ned i gulvet.

“Hun overfalt meg, Isak. Så du ikke at jeg prøvde å skyve henne fra meg? Jeg dyttet henne bort.”

Isak rister på hodet. “Jeg klarte ikke….. å……å… å se på dere.” Stemmen hans sprekker. Han gløtter opp på Even før han ser opp, over hodet hans. Trekker pusten.

“Jeg gjorde det, Isak. Jeg prøvde å skyve henne bort, men  hun er som en igle, en sjimpanseunge som er livredd for å miste mamma’n sin, som en kvelerslange som har fått tak i et bytte.”

Isak slipper ut et tungt pust. Det kan være alt fra en kort hånlig latter til et hikst, Even vet ikke, men han har tenkt å finne det ut. Han tar et skritt frem igjen og griper rundt håndleddet til Isak.

 

Han trekker ikke hånden til seg, så Even skifter grep, tar tak i hånden hans og  klemmer rundt den. Den er svett, og den skjelver litt. Isak unngår å se på ham, men flytter blikket sitt ned i gulvet igjen, skuldrene hans hever og senker seg, og Even syns han hører pusten hans går raskt.

“Jeg ba henne dra til helvete. Tror jeg. I alle fall pelle seg vekk herfra. Også løp jeg etter deg, men da hadde du allerede kjørt. Og så visste jeg ikke hvor jeg kunne lete etter deg, men tenkte at du sikkert ville komme tilbake.... Så da bestemte jeg meg for å vente.” Even trekker pusten. “Alt bare raste, jeg hadde gledet meg sånn til å være her alene med deg, også ble det sånn som dette. Unnskyld.”

 

Isak løfter hodet sakte. Det kjennes ut som det tar en evighet før Even kan se øynene hans. De er fuktige, litt mer røde i kanten enn det de var i sted. Han åpner munnen og lukker den igjen. Even klemmer hånden hans som fortsatt ligger i sin.

“Det er helt sant, Isak. Jeg lyver ikke. Jeg gjør ikke det. Aldri.” Even trekker pusten igjen. Våger å ta et skritt nærmere Isak. Han trekker seg ikke unna.

“Da jeg så deg første gangen, da du gikk over plenen med den store hagesaksen....” Even strever med å finne ordene. De er helt borte for ham, alle de ordene han egentlig har lyst til å si. Han trekker pusten dypt, finner ut at han bare må si det så enkelt som mulig. “Jeg er forelsket i deg, Isak.”

Det går en skjelving gjennom Isak. Even ser det og han kjenner det i hånden hans. Isak klemmer fingrene sine rundt hans, og Even klemmer tilbake. Han må bare fortsette. “Og da vi kysset i bassenget, jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg følte, men det var alt. Og alt var bare fint. Jeg følte meg som verdens lykkeligste akkurat da.” Han tar enda et lite skritt nærmere Isak. “Jeg tror aldri jeg har følt det sånn før.”

Blikket til Isak er festet i hans. Øynene er ikke mørke lenger. Det glir noe annet over dem, noe mykere. Det grønne i dem er framme, han åpner dem mer, og Even hører pusten til Isak som ikke går ned i magen, den bare holder seg oppe i brystet.

“Ikke jeg heller.” Isak hvisker ordene ut. “Unnskyld for at jeg stakk uten å la deg forklare.”

 

Even rekker ikke å svar før Isak griper tak i nakken hans og drar ham mot seg. Legger leppene sine over hans og kysser ham. Hardt, men likevel mykt. Fast, men likevel løst. Lett, men likevel grådig. Det svimler for Even et lite øyeblikk. Han vet nesten ikke hvordan han skal klare å kysse Isak tilbake.

Om det er mulig å føle mer enn det han gjør akkurat nå, tror han ikke.

Alt fyker rundt i ham som en kaotisk virvelvind.

Men det er gode følelser. Bare gode følelser. Even slipper taket i hånden til Isak og legger dem på kinnet hans. Kysser ham krevende tilbake, smaker, suger på underleppen hans, åpner munnen og blir møtt av tungen til Isak.

Hendene til Isak finner veien under t-skjorten hans. De er varme, myke, varsomme men likevel søkende og intense. De glir over huden hans og det kjennes nesten ut som han kommer til å få brennmerker av hver eneste berøring. Han gjør jo ikke det, han vet det, men han kan likevel se det for seg. Sporene etter fingrene til Isak på sin egen hud.

Even kysser Isak oppover kinnet og legger armene rundt ham. Drar t-skjorten hans opp, ut av shortsen og får hendene under. Huden til Isak er varm og klam, men også myk og deilig. Even kjenner det på huden hans at han har svettet, han har sikkert vært både sint og nervøs, frustrert og irritert, sikkert mange følelser på en gang.  Men det beste er varmen og følelsen i hans egne fingertupper og håndflate når han klemmer Isak tettere inntil seg.

Leppene til Isak forflytter seg nedover halsen hans. Han kysser  seg nedover, raske våte kyss. Han tar tak i t-skjorten til Even og skyver den opp, helt opp til under armene. Even bøyer hodet opp, og Isak drar t-skjorten av ham i ett rykk, kaster den på gulvet, før han tar tak i sin egen, som går samme vei.

Bryst mot bryst, mage mot mage, hud mot hud. Even skjønner ikke hvordan han klarer å holde seg oppreist. Kanskje det er Isak som holder ham. Eller kanskje han finner krefter fra et sted han ikke ante han hadde dem. Armene til Isak er tett rundt ham, og selv om beina til Even skjelver, så klarer han å holde dem under seg, klarer å stå relativt stødig. .

Kyssene til Isak fortsetter nedover halsen, nedover brystkassen, nedover magen. Hendene følger etter, de glir nedover ryggen og fram over magen. Even snapper etter pusten når fingertuppene til Isak glir oppover og over brystvortene hans, ned over magen igjen og videre ned til linningen på shortsen.

Leppene til Isak stopper opp, Even ser ned på ham og blikkene deres møtes. Låses fast, og Isak smiler. Even kjenner at han smiler tilbake, drar fingrene varsomt gjennom håret til Isak som hever øyenbrynene kort. Even nikker forsiktig, fortsatt usikker på om beina kan klare å holde ham, om Isak mente det Even tror han mente.

Isak bøyer seg fram og kysser magen hans. Et vått, saftig kyss, som fortsetter nedover mot linningen i shortsen. Knappene blir langsomt kneppet opp av fingrene til Isak. Knapp for knapp mens magen blir dekket av våte kyss.

Nå klarer ikke Even mer. Når han kjenner nesen til Isak glir forsiktig mot den tynne, følsomme huden nederst på magen, når fingrene til Isak så vidt glir innenfor linningen i bokseren, når den varme pusten til Isak kjennes gjennom bokseren, så klarer han ikke mer.

“Isak… Isak… Jeg… vi….” Even nærmest hikster ordene ut, bøyer seg fram og heiser Isak opp. Ser på ham. “Jeg… vi… må.”

Isaks hender ligger på kinnene hans, leppene deres møtes og Isak kysser ham varsomt og mykt. “Sengen?” Isaks ord blir borte i kysset, men Even hører dem og nikker.

Isak griper hånden hans, drar ham med seg over gulvet i stuen og inn på soverommet.

 

*

 

“Vi burde sikkert pratet mer først.” Even hvisker ordene ut i den svale luften på soverommet. Det er fordelen med å ha leilighet i kjelleren, den er alltid sval, uansett hvor varmt det er ute. Han legger plutselig merke til de gule gardinene som rører på seg. Det betyr at vinduet er åpent. Han håper ikke mamma har vært utenfor.

Isak ligger halvveis over ham. Fingrene hans lager usynlige veier over brystkassen hans. Lette, forsiktige berøringer, sirkler, streker, nesten som bokstaver. Det er som om Isak merker ham. Evens fingre gjør det samme på ryggen til Isak, gir ham gåsehud, men de små mm’ene som unnslipper Isak tyder på at han syns det er godt.

“Vi burde sikkert det, men vi rakk ikke.” Isak ser ikke opp på ham, men legger leppene mot halsen hans og kysser ham lett der.

Even begynner å le. “Nei, vi rakk ikke.” Han kjenner latteren bare boble gjennom kroppen. Den bare triller ut, fyller rommet med boblende lyd som spretter fra tak til vegg til gulv og tilbake til ham selv igjen. Han kjenner Isak som rister litt mot ham, før han hører latteren hans også. Som fletter seg inn i hans egen latter. Blir med på ferden gjennom rommet fra gulv til tak til vegg og tilbake til øregangene hans. Den sinnsykt fine latteren til Isak.

Isak hever seg opp på albuen, vender ansiktet mot ham og kikker på ham gjennom smilet og den nå litt lavere latteren. Løfter hånden sin og stryker luggen bort fra pannen. Han blir brått alvorlig. “Angrer du?”

Om han angrer? Hva slags spørsmål er det. “På dette?” Even må bare få det bekreftet at de snakker om samme ting.

Isak nikker.

Even løfter hånden og legger den på kinnet til Isak. Tommelen stryker over det småskjeggete kinnet hans, det kiler i puten ytterst på tommeltotten, deilig raspende kiling. Han flytter hånden bakover og legger den i nakken hans, drar ham inntil seg hvisker. “Nei.”

Leppene møtes igjen, men nå i et varmt og mykt kyss. Ingenting desperat nå. Bare deilig mykt, varmt og ømt.

“Ikke jeg heller.” Isak hvisker inn i kysset og klemmer seg inntil ham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel, jeg blir så glad når jeg leser hva dere syns og tenker, setter stor pris på hver eneste kommentar! ❤❤
> 
> Dette skulle egentlig bli en kort liten fluffy historie, før Sonja meldte seg på og laget litt trøbbel.... 
> 
> Men Isak kom tilbake, de - eller i alle fall Even - fikk pratet og ingen anger på slutten av kapittelet. Da er det kanskje duket for umiddelbart happily ever after? Eller? Kan jo gi et hint.... Det er noen kapitler igjen.😉
> 
> Gleder meg til å lese hva dere tenker! ❤❤


	7. I bobla.

De må ha sovnet, for Even våkner av at det ringer på døren. Isak er ute av sengen før Even får satt seg opp, banner stille for seg selv. Han leter febrilsk etter noe å ta på seg et eller annet sted på gulvet. Det virker ikke som han finner det han leter etter, for han drar på seg Evens shorts. Det gir Even en dult i magen. En dult som setter fart på alle sommerfuglene som midlertidig hadde satt seg til å hvile mens han sov.

Isak bare ser på ham, trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg kan jo ikke akkurat åpne døren naken heller.” Han går ut av soverommet men lar døren stå åpen. Even hører de bare føttene hans gå raskt over gulvet i stua og ut i gangen. Hører ytterdøren blir åpnet.

“Hei Isak.”

Det er mamma.

Alle slags følelser raser gjennom kroppen til Even. Han vet ikke om skoene hans står i gangen til Isak eller om de ligger slengt på soveromsgulvet, vet ikke helt hvor det ble av t-skjorten heller, men tror den ligger i stuen. Eller på kjøkkenet.  Men mamma kommer vel ikke inn? Håper han. Han er ikke helt klar for det. Even setter seg raskt opp i sengen, lytter.

“Hei.” Stemmen til Isak er rusten, han kremter.

Even får øye på shortsen til Isak. Den ligger helt inne ved det ene klesskapet. Han vurderer et øyeblikk om han skal krype under dynen igjen, men bøyer seg i steden ned, plukker den opp og tar den på. Den passer. Går ikke så langt ned mot knærne som den gjør på Isak, men den passer i livet.

Han gløtter på klokken Isak har på veggen i det han knepper igjen knappen. Den er nesten halv elleve. Han tar noen skritt mot soveromsdøren og lytter i døråpningen.

“Du, beklager om jeg vekket deg, men jeg lurer på om du kan flytte bilen din. Jan har akkurat kommet hjem og han kommer ikke inn i garasjen med bilen.” Stemmen til mamma er helt vanlig. Det er ingenting i den som tyder på at hun har noen mistanke om noe som helst.

“Nei, det går bra. Jeg sov ikke, lå bare og leste. Selvfølgelig skal jeg flytte bilen. Beklager det.” Isaks stemme er litt hektisk, Even hører det. Den er fortsatt litt rusten, og han kremter litt.

“Du begynner ikke å bli syk, Isak? Du må passe på nå, før eksamener.”

“Hæ?” Even hører stemmen til Isak gå opp to hakk.

“Ja, det går mye forkjølelse nå om dagen, jeg hører at stemmen din ikke er helt god.” Even kan se blikket til mamma for seg. Det omsorgsfulle mamma-blikket som han selv har blitt utsatt for utallige ganger. Hun skulle bare visst hvorfor stemmen til Isak er litt grumsete.

“Neida, blir ikke syk.” Isaks stemme er litt klarere. “Helt sikkert.Jeg skal bare få på meg en t-skjorte, så skal jeg flytte bilen.”

“Fint. Ikke noe hast altså, men greit å få bilen inn før natten.” Mamma ler kort.

“Selvfølgelig. Og beklager igjen.”

“Det går fint, Isak.”

  


Ytterdøren blir lukket og Even går ut i stuen, ser mot døren til gangen og smiler når Isak dukker opp i den. Han stopper i døråpningen og ser på ham. Han er rosa i kinnene og rister på hodet.

“Det var flaut.”

Even begynner å le. Tar stuegulvet i lange skritt mot ham. “Det skjønner jeg.”

“Jeg er sikker på at hun kjente igjen shortsen din.” Isak ser ned, og i samme øyeblikk går det opp for Even hvilken shorts Isak faktisk har på seg. Det er den med det britiske flagget på beina.  Den som det står “Mind the gap” på bak, rett under linningen. Den som han kjøpte litt på kødd i England og som han viste mamma da han kom hjem. Den han hadde hatt på seg når de grillet tidligere i dag.

“Eh, ja.” Even begynner å le, strekker ut hånden og griper Isaks, klemmer den.. “Det kan du kanskje ha rett i. Men drit i det da.”

“Drit i det?” Isak fnyser. “Lett for deg å si. Hun er ikke din veileder, din foreleser, din professor.”

“Nei, men hun er moren min.” Even drar Isak inntil seg, legger armene rundt ham og kysser ham lett på kinnet.

“Sant.” Isak lener seg inntil ham og stryker ham over ryggen. “Men jeg får vel flytte den bilen.” Han kikker opp, biter seg lett i leppen før han kremter og spør lavt. “Venter du her?”

Even nikker. Han har ikke noe annet sted han har lyst til å være nå, enn her. I leiligheten til Isak. “Jeg venter.”

Isak kysser ham før han trekker seg ut av armene og går inn på soverommet igjen. Kommer ut med t-skjorte  på seg og går mot gangen. Han snur seg i døråpningen og ser på Even. Blikket til Isak går ned over kroppen hans og opp igjen. Et stort smil brer seg over leppene hans. “Du kler shortsen min.”

“Og du kler min.” Even smiler tilbake, kjenner at den nesten gjør vondt i kjakene.

“Mhm?” Isak gløtter ned. “Men, jeg må bare...”

Even blir helt varm i hele kroppen av blikket til Isak. “Flytte bilen. Kom igjen da, kjapp deg.”

Isak smiler enda mer. “Kommer snart. Du er jo kjent her, bare å ta deg til rette.”

Even svelger og nikker.

Smilet til Isak kan nok ikke bli større og han nikker raskt flere ganger før han snur seg og går ut døren.

 

 

Even setter seg ved kjøkkenbordet og får øye på boken igjen, ser på de markerte ordene. Tenker på hva de kan bety for Isak, hvorfor han har markert akkurat de ordene. Og spesielt “ _Som när människor möts, utbyter tankar, smider planer och skrider till verket.”_ Som om det at Isak og han møttes var bestemt fra naturens side. Even smiler av egne tanker, kan ikke la være å tenke at det er litt fint. Skjebnebestemt på en måte. Han har egentlig aldri trodd på det. Før nå. Han selv avbrøt studieoppholdet sitt og flyttet hjem. Isak flyttet inn i kjellerleiligheten. Hadde de møttes om ikke? Even lar tankene flyte og kvepper når han hører stemmen til Isak.

“Sitter du og leser i boken min?”

Han kikker opp på Isak som står i døråpningen. Han smiler, et lite rosaskjær kommer over kinnet hans, og Even kjenner han blir varm i ansiktet selv.

“Eh, ja… håper det ikke gjør noe?”

Isak går over gulvet, stiller seg bak ham og lar hendene gli over skuldrene hans, legger dem rundt ham og bøyer seg fram så kinnet hans ligger mot Evens. Det rasper litt mot øret og kinnet til Even og han lener seg litt bakover.

“Ikke i det hele tatt. Det er en gammel svensk hagebok. Jeg har fått den av morfar. Det er han som har notert i den, han er sånn skikkelig hagefrelst.”

“Mhm, sånn som deg?” Even nyter kinnet til Isak mot sitt, gnir sitt eget litt mot hans og kjenner på sommerfuglene i magen igjen. De er der enda. Alle sammen.

“Kanskje?” Isak klemmer armene litt tettere rundt ham.

“Er det han som har markert dette også?” Even peker på avsnittet han akkurat har lest på, og på setningen som han hang seg opp i.

Isak skyver hendene sine ned over brystkassen hans. “Eh, nei. Det er meg.”

Even snur på hodet og ser på ham. “ _Det är verkligen hångeltider och fortplantning i trädgård och i natur_?”

“Ja? Våren er jo tiden da hormonene spruter hos alle, våryre planter, dyr og mennesker. Forskning viser at mennesket forelsker seg lettere på våren enn andre tider på året. Spesielt rett etter 17. mai.”

Even reiser seg opp og ser på ham. “Du kødder nå?”

Isak begynner å le, legger armene rundt nakken hans.  “Ja, eller egentlig ikke. Man blir våryr, men kanskje ikke forskningen sier noe om forelskelsen.”

Even legger armene rundt livet til Isak og trekker ham inntil seg. “Jeg trenger ingen forskere til å fortelle meg om jeg er forelsket eller ikke. Det klarer jeg å finne ut selv.”

Isak legger nesen sin mot kinnet hans, leppene hans beveger seg mot øret hans når han hvisker “Jeg også.”

  


*

  


Even våkner av at noen stryker ham varsomt over kinnet. Så en lav, morgenhes stemme. “Even?”

Han vrir seg rundt i sengen. Kjenner fingrene som glir over kinnet, over leppene og over halsen. Våte lepper som berører hans, det smaker tannkrem. “Even?”

Han slår opp øynene og ser inn i grønne, strålende øyne.

Isak.

“Jeg må stikke. Skal på forelesning halv ni.”

Even ser nå at Isak er fult påkledd. “Hæ?” Desorienteringen er fullkommen, han skjønner ikke noen ting egentlig, før han får summet seg.

Han ligger i sengen til Isak.

I kjellerleiligheten.

De har sovet sammen hele natten. “Åja. Ja.” Han får kroppen til å virke, legger armene rundt Isak og drar ham inntil seg. “Sikker på at du må?”

Isak ler kort. “Ja, helt sikker. Sorry. Det er eksamen snart.” Isak kysser ham ømt og forsiktig. Even prøver å trekke ham tettere inntil seg, men Isak setter hendene i madrassen og skyver seg opp. “Even, sorry, men jeg må gå.”

“Nei.” Even prøver å holde ham fast, men Isak er sterkere, han presser seg opp og vrir seg ut av grepet hans.

“Jeg kommer tilbake da. Er ferdig rundt 1530.” Han bøyer seg ned igjen og gir ham et kyss.

“Så lenge?” Even setter ut en furteleppe og Isak ler.

“Så lenge. Du får søke på noen jobber i mens da vet du. Eller surfe på gayporn.”

Even rister på hodet. “Trenger ikke gayporn lenger jeg.”

Isak ser på ham, smilet som brer seg over hele ansiktet hans sier alt, men Isak bekrefter det med ord også. “Ikke jeg heller.”

  


 

Even hører døren bli lukket og lyden av føttene til Isak i grusen forbi vinduet. Han strekker seg i sengen, ruller over på siden og borer nesen sin inn i puten som Isak har ligget på. Snuser ned i den, drar inn lukten av Isak, lukker øynene og tenker tilbake på den sene kvelden i går.

Etter praten om boken hadde de laget ostesmørbrød. Det vil si, Even hadde fikset dem og Isak hadde sittet på benken. Smilt og sett deilig ut. De hadde pratet og pratet. Om musikk, film, studier, venner, barndom. Even visste ikke at det gikk an å føle en sånn tilhørighet med et menneske han bare hadde kjent i en drøy uke.

Han strekker seg i sengen og kommer seg opp. Drar på seg klærne og blir stående og tenke på hvordan han skal komme seg opp til mamma og pappa. Mamma er sikkert på jobb, men pappa er nok hjemme. Han hadde vært på jobbreise siden tirsdag, kom hjem i går, og skulle sikkert ha en rolig kontordag hjemme. Pappa lurer sikkert på hvor han var i går kveld. Han drar opp telefonen og får det bekreftet når han ser ti meldinger fra mamma og pappa.

Faen. At han ikke tenkte på det.

Even går ut i gangen, står og vurderer om han skal ta utgangsdøren eller døren inn til vaskerommet. Han bestemmer seg for det siste, tar skoene sine i hånden, åpner døren forsiktig og passer på å ikke lage en eneste lyd. Han lister seg forsiktig gjennom vaskerommet og ut i gangen, lytter etter lyder oppefra, men hører ingen. Han går bort til trappen og setter det ene beinet forsiktig på første trinn. Det er ikke det trinnet som knirker, men er det det andre, eller er det det tredje? Han tar ingen sjanser, strekker beinet sitt høyt opp og klarer å få foten inn på det fjerde trinnet, drar seg opp med den ene armen på rekkverket.

Resten av trappa er knirkefri.

I gangen oppe blir han stående å lytte igjen, setter skoene forsiktig fra seg og lytter igjen. Han hører ingen lyder fra kjøkkenet, så han satser på at det er trygt å gå inn. Dessuten, når han kommer fra gangen, kan han like gjerne ha kommet ned trappen fra rommet sitt.

“Even, der er du jo!” Stemmen til pappa skremmer ham så han hopper i det han kommer inn i rommet.

“Faen, nå skremte du meg.” Even bøyer seg framover og puster ut.

Pappa reiser seg og kommer mot ham. “Hvor har du vært?”

“Hvor jeg har vært?”

“Ja? Du var jo ikke hjemme i går kveld da jeg kom hjem?”

“Neiass, jeg var…. jeg… var hos Mikael en tur. Det ble litt seint. Jeg tror dere sov da jeg kom hjem.”

“Mhm?” Pappa ser på ham. Det virker ikke som han tror på ham, men han lar det gå.

Even går bort til kaffemaskinen på benken, slår den på og henter seg en kopp. Setter den under og trykker på. Kvernen maler kaffebønnene og kaffe renner ned i koppen. Even blir stående og se ut vinduet med kaffekoppen i hånden. Tenker litt på Isak.

“Det ble bra med rosene foran terrassen, Even. Hvordan kom du på det?”

Stemmen til pappa drar ham ut av tanken på Isak. Han snur seg, ser på ham. “Nei, jeg bare så noen bilder og tenkte at det ville vært fint. Mamma syns også det var en god ide, og Isak kunne hjelpe oss, så da var det bare å kjøre på.”

“Visste ikke at du var opptatt av hage?” Pappa ser på ham med det granskende pappa-blikket. Det han alltid fikk da han var liten og hadde gjort noe han ikke skulle. Det som alltid fikk ham til å knekke. Men ikke nå, han knekker ikke nå. Selv om han ikke aner hva han skal si.

“Nei, ikke akkurat opptatt, men jeg bladde i et blad da, og der så jeg at det var noen som hadde det sånn. Og da tenkte jeg at jeg kunne jo foreslå det.”  Han hører selv at det høres helt teit ut det han sier.

Pappa bare nikker. Svarer på nytt med et enkelt “Mhm.”

“Men, jeg har noen jobber jeg skal søke på jeg, pappa. Så jeg setter meg ut på terrassen.”

Pappa nikker. Kommer med det vanlige “Mhm’et” og bare ser på ham.

Even henter PCen sin og går ut på terrassen. Setter seg i en av solstolene og kikker utover hagen. Han skjønner at det ikke kommer til å gå lenge før Isak og han blir “oppdaget” av mamma og pappa. Og det gjør ingenting, egentlig. Men om de bare kan få noen få dager, kanskje en uke i bobla, så hadde det vært fint. Oddsene er ikke så innmari høye for det, spesielt ikke ettersom Isak hadde hatt på seg hans shorts da han åpnet døren for mamma i går.

 

*

 

Lyden av bilhjul mot grusen i gårdsplassen får Even til å se opp fra skjermen. Han hører motoren stoppe, hører en bildør bli åpnet og noen tråkker i grusen. Bildøren blir smelt igjen og fottrinnene i grusen går mot huset. Han klarer ikke å høre om de går mot hovedinngangen eller ned til kjelleren. Han må virkelig kjempe for å sitte rolig i stolen på terrassen.

Han har faktisk fått skrevet tre søknader i dag også, og han har snakket med NRK igjen. Den jobben er fortsatt ledig, så han har et håp om å kunne ha noe å gjøre ganske raskt. Å bare sitte hjemme kommer til å bli uutholdelig.

Ytterdøren åpnes og lukkes igjen, og han hører mamma’s stemme inn i hallen. “Hallo?”

Han reiser seg og går inn på kjøkkenet. Svarer “hallo” tilbake, og mamma kommer inn.

“Hei Even.”

“Hei.” Han setter fra seg PCen på benken og tar fram et glass, fyller det med vann og drikker. Mamma står foran ham med to store bæreposer i hendene. Hun nikker mot PCen.

“Får du noe napp?”

“Ikke enda. Men har fått søkt i dag. Og snakket med NRK. Har skikkelig trua.” Even tar fra henne bæreposene og lemper dem opp på benken.

“Så bra.” Hun ser på ham igjen. Han skjønner at det er noe.

“Hva?”

Hun begynner å plukke varer ut av posen, legger dem på benken. “Visste du at Isak har lik shorts som du har?”

Hun er rett på. Han burde byttet shorts, men tanken på at Isak hadde hatt den på i går, gjorde at han hadde valgt å la vær. Dumt, det innser han nå.

“Hvordan skulle jeg kunne vite det?” Han svarer sikkert mer bryskt enn nødvendig.

“Nei, det vet jo ikke jeg. Og jeg hadde egentlig ikke forventet et svar heller.”

“Okey.” Even trekker på skuldrene og skal til å gå forbi henne, ut i gangen og opp på rommet sitt.

“Hvor ble det av deg i går?” Mamma åpner kjøleskapet og setter melk og smør inn.

Even stopper, snur seg og ser på henne. “Jeg.... Jeg var hos Mikael. Det ble litt seint.”

“Det er jo fint om du sier fra hvor du er da.”

“Jeg er ikke en unge altså.” Han kjenner han blir trassen. Litt sånn som en unge faktisk, en sånn han sier han ikke er.

“Nei, jeg er fullstendig klar over det, Even. Men det er litt fint å vite om vi kan låse døren og sette på alarmen da, når vi legger oss liksom.”

“Men dere kan vel sette på alarmen fordi om jeg er ute. Jeg klarer faktisk å skru den av når jeg kommer hjem.”

“Ja?” Mamma ser på ham.

“Ja.” Even ser på henne.

“Da er det rart at alarmen ikke ble skrudd av og på i natt da, når du kom hjem.”

Ordene hennes klinger i ørene hans, og han aner virkelig ikke hva han skal si. Så han bare går ut av kjøkkenet. Ut i hallen og opp trappen. Gjennom den lange gangen mot rommet sitt, åpner døren og setter seg ned på sengen.

Han antar at boblen sprakk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja, sprakk bobla egentlig der? Har mamma skjønt hele greia? Eller er det bare Even som tenker at hun har det? Hva med pappa? Og hva med Isak? Er Isak klar for å møtes igjen når han kommer hjem, eller var det bare noe han sa? 
> 
> Tusen takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Setter utrolig stor pris på alle sammen. ❤ 
> 
> Har dere lyst til å dele noen tanker på dette, så kjør på. Jeg gleder meg til å lese hva dere tenker.  
> Takk for at dere leser! ❤❤


	8. Mikael?

Han stirrer i taket og prøver å komme på en logisk forklaring på hvorfor han ikke hadde skrudd av og på alarmen i natt. Men alle logiske forklaringer har for store brister. Han vurderer å påstå at det var strømbrudd da han kom hjem, men vet jo selv at den er syltynn og litt seint å komme med den forklaringen nå.  Dessuten, alarmen har jo batteri om det skulle være at strømmen går.

Han trekker pusten for sikkert femtende gang, puster ut og vrir seg i sengen. Lar tankene flyte til Isak.

De grønne øynene.

Det krøllete, myke, deilige håret.

Isak med de sterke armene, den faste, men likevel myke brystkassen, lårene, rumpa...

Isak som han allerede har hatt sex med, helt vidunderlig, fantastisk heit sex med. Og ikke bare en gang.

Det kribler helt ned i fotsålene når han tenker på det. Når han ser for seg Isak som kom inn på soverommet i går kveld, etter han hadde vært på badet. I hans shorts, i bar overkropp, med et lurt smil om munnen, og med grønne, tindrende øyne.

Even lukker øynene, smiler og kan nesten kjenne alle steder hendene til Isak hadde vært. Ser for seg og føler hvor hans egne hender hadde kjent og strøket, klemt og berørt, hvor munnen til Isak hadde vært, og hvor hans hadde vært, hvor han hadde smakt, slikket, kysset….

Even må rette på shortsen, det strammer, og han klemmer rundt seg selv, slipper ut et lavt stønn.

Meldingslyden gjør at han skvetter. Han kaster seg rundt i sengen og griper telefonen og ser at det er en melding.

Fra Isak.

 

_“Jeg er hjemme. Hva gjør du?”_

Even smiler for seg selv. Taster svaret raskt. “Ligger i sengen min og tenker på deg.”

_“Hvorfor ligger i sengen din? Jeg er helt sikker på at min er bedre.”_

Even kjenner at han blir enda varmere i hele seg. “Mamma busta meg, eller kanskje oss, tror jeg.”

_“Fordi jeg hadde på meg din shorts i går?”_

“Ikke bare derfor. Jeg kom jo ikke “hjem” i natt heller. Hun hadde sett at alarmen ikke var blitt skrudd av og på.”

_“Å.”_

“Gjør det noe?” Even sender meldingen og venter spent på svar.

_“Vet ikke? Gjør det noe for seg?”_

“Tror ikke det." Even tenker seg om i noen sekunder før han sender neste melding. “Kan jeg komme ned?”

_“Trodde aldri du skulle spørre. Kom. Fort.”_

 

Even spretter opp fra sengen, er ute av rommet sitt og på vei ned trappen i løpet av sekunder. Han møter mamma nede i hallen.

“Jøss. Hva har du det så travelt for da?”

“Jeg skal ut.” Even ser på henne, trer beina ned i skoene og går mot døren.

“Hva skal du?”

“Jeg skal, eh… til Mikael.”

“I dag også?”

“Ja, han trenger hjelp…. til noe greier…”

“Trenger du bil?”

“Neida.” Han snur seg mot døren og skal til å gå ut.

“Forresten, har pappa sagt at vi reiser bort i morgen tidlig?”

“Eh, nei.” Even kjenner at hjertet banker hardt. Dette er jo rene julegaven. Han snur seg rundt og ser på mamma. “Når ble det bestemt?”

“Nå i ettermiddag. Pappa skal på noe jobbgreier i Barcelona, og jeg skal være med.” Mamma nikker. “Jeg fikk ordnet meg fri i dag. Jeg gleder meg så.”

“Det fortjener du mamma.” Even trekker pusten, prøver å spørre så likegyldig som mulig. “Hvor lenge blir dere?”

“Vi blir faktisk hele uken. Altså til søndag, vi skal bo i leiligheten vår.”

“Så digg for dere da!” Even kjenner at han kanskje smiler litt mye.

“Ja, det skal bli deilig. En liten pustepause før jobbing med sensur nå i juni.”

“Mm.” Even tenker ikke så mye på det, tenker mer på at da har Isak og han huset for seg selv en hel uke.

“Ikke bli sein da, Even. Hyggelig for pappa om du er litt hjemme i kveld, ettersom vi reiser igjen i morgen tidlig.”

“Neida, jeg blir ikke sein. Lover.”

 

Even går ut døren og løper ned trappen. Han snur seg og kikker tilbake mot vinduet. Mamma står og ser etter ham. Da blir han pent nødt til å gå ut av gårdsplassen og på fortauet. Han går langs hekken og finner hullet han selv har laget i den og sniker seg inn i hagen igjen. Løper raskt over gresset og bort til døren til Isak. Han rister litt på hodet av seg selv. Voksne mannen som sniker seg rundt så mamma ikke skal se ham.

Utenfor døren til Isak blir han stående og se på planten som står der. Den er fortsatt grønn, men nå ser han at det er små knopper på toppen. De må ha kommet fort, tenker han, for de var ikke der sist han så på planten, var de det? Kanskje var de det. Og når var det han så på den sist? I går formiddag? Det føles mye lengre siden

“Hei.”

Døren har gått opp uten at Even har sett det,  han ser opp og må svelge. Isak står der foran ham, han er faen meg den fineste Even noensinne har sett. “Halla.”

“Kikker du på blomsten min?”

Even nikker. “Ja,  jeg kan ikke så mye om blomster, men den ser fin ut, altså på det bildet som står oppi krukka.”

“Den er fin. Den heter Lychnis Chalcedonica.” Isak ser på ham, øynene gnistrer. “Vet du hva det betyr?”

Even rister på hodet. Han kan vel ikke ane det.

“Da får du finne ut av det.” Isak smiler til ham.

“Okey.” Even putter hånden ned i lommen for å fiske fram telefonen, men rekker ikke å ta den opp før Isak strekker ut hånden og legger den i nakken hans.

“Men ikke nå.” Isak trekker ham inntil seg og kysser ham,  drar ham med seg inn i gangen og stenger døren.

Even trekker seg litt tilbake. “Har du husket å parkere bilen på et lurt sted i dag?”

Isak ser på ham, himler med øynene. “Tenk jeg har det ja.” Han sniker hendene inn under t-skjorten hans og stryker ham på magen. Even må slippe ut pust. Mye pust. Han legger hodet ned på skulderen til Isak, ansiktet inn i halsgropen hans, kysser ham, slikker litt, biter lett i øreflippen hans mens han klemmer ham inntil seg.

Isak begynner å le, trekker seg litt unna.

“Hva?” Even ser på ham.

“Det kiler.” Han legger hendene sine på hver sin side av ansiktet til Even, legger leppene sine over hans og kysser ham igjen.

“Jeg har noe jeg må fortelle deg.” Even snakker inn i munnen til Isak. Klarer ikke å slippe leppene hans helt, det prikker i hans egne, det bobler i magen og hjertet, det stakkars hjertet hans, banker som besatt igjen.

“Å?” Isak trekker seg litt unna, og ser på ham. “Hva da?”

Enda et kyss. “Jeg tror kanskje det må vente til etterpå.” Et kyss til.

Isak presser kneet sitt mellom lårene til Even, gnir skrittet sitt mot ham og Even kan kjenne ham gjennom shortsen. Hadde han ikke hatt høy puls før, så er den i alle fall høy nå. Han svelger.

“Etterpå.”

*

 

“Mamma og pappa reiser til Barcelona i morgen.”

Even kysser den svette pannen til Isak, stryker fingrene lett over den fuktige ryggen hans og sier det så nonchalant han bare kan. Selv om følelsen av å være en tenåring som endelig skal få ha huset for seg selv sitter i ham. Og det er jo nesten sånn, han har ikke bodd hjemme særlig lenge etter han kom fra England, men allerede nå merker han at det kan bli gnisninger mellom foreldrene og ham. Det kommer til å gå bra, det tror han, men de må nok snakke litt om det, han er liksom ikke 17 lenger.

“Oi?” Isak ser opp på ham fra plassen hodet har inntatt på brystkassen. Fingrene til Isak glir langsomt over ham, hver eneste centimeter av huden hans på magen og brystet blir berørt av dem, flere ganger. “Deilig?”

“Mm.” Even stryker Isak over ryggen i dovne drag. “Jeg...det... “ Han trekker pusten, vil ikke at Isak skal føle på at han bor i kjellerleiligheten, for Even vil virkelig ikke at han skal flytte. “Det er ikke så lett da. Å bo sammen med mamma og pappa. De har sine greier, jeg har mine greier. Men det går jo. Spesielt nå, når de stikker til Barcelona helt fram til søndag.”

“Helt til søndag?” Isak skifter stilling, heiser seg opp og setter albuen i madrassen og ser på ham. Stryker noen hårstrå bort fra pannen hans og lar fingrene gli ned over kinnet hans. “Du høres ut som en tenåring som skal få være alene hjemme.”

Even himler med øynene. “Det verste er at jeg føler meg sånn også.”

Isak ler, bøyer seg fram og kysser ham lett, bare så vidt leppene berører hans. “Det kan jeg forstå. Aldri lett å flytte tilbake på gutterommet.”

“Nei, men det går bedre nå da, når jeg kan komme ned til deg.” Even legger hånden i nakken hans og drar ham tettere inntil seg.

“Du kan det. Når som helst.”

Kysset varer litt, før Even trekker seg litt tilbake. “Men du. Jeg må nesten stikke opp snart jeg. Lovet mamma at jeg skulle være hyggelig sønn kvelden før de reiser.”

Isak skakker litt på hodet og ser på ham. “Hva om jeg ikke slipper deg ut da? Hva om jeg holder deg fanget her?”

“Da får jeg bare bli her da.” Even smiler. Kjenner at det ikke hadde gjort noe, selv om mamma sikkert hadde blitt sur.

“Jeg skal jo ikke det.” Isak legger kinnet sitt inntil hans og hvisker. “Selv om det hadde vært digg. Å hatt deg i sengen hele tiden.”

“Bare i sengen?” Even hever øyenbrynene mot ham.

“Ja?” Isak prøver å holde seg alvorlig, men klarer det ikke. Han begynner å le.

 

Etter en lang og doven prat, klarer han til slutt å rive seg løs fra Isak, får på seg klær og går ut i hagen, gjennom hullet i hekken og opp fortauet. Svinger inn i gårdsplassen, går opp trappen og inn i huset.

“Hallo?”

“Kjøkkenet.” Stemmen til mamma kommer innenfra og Even går mot den.

Både mamma og pappa sitter ved det store kjøkkenbordet. De ser på ham når han kommer inn i rommet. Han setter seg ned, tar en kjeks fra skålen som står på bordet og ser på dem. Begges øyne er festet på ham og han blir litt nervøs. Hva er det som skjer?

“Hva?” Even putter kjeksen i munnen og tygger, prøve å være så avslappet som mulig.

“Hva da?” Mamma ser på ham også på pappa.

“Dere ser jo sånn på meg. Har jeg gjort noe galt?”

“Nei, tror ikke det.” Pappa lener seg bakover på stolen, trommer med fingrene på bordet. “Alt bra med Mikael?”

“Eh.. .” Even kjenner det i magen. Det er noe.

“Jeg pratet nemlig med ham i sted, han var innom, lurte på om du ville finne på noe”

Even reiser seg, litt for brått, så stolen tipper bakover i gulvet med et smell. “Faen, skal dere holde på å sjekke hva jeg driver med? Jeg er 25 liksom. Voksen. Hadde jeg bodd i leiligheten hadde dere ikke brydd dere.”

Mamma ser på ham. Han ser at det lurer et smil i munnviken hennes, hun prøver å holde seg alvorlig, men klarer det ikke helt. “Slapp av da Even. Vi sjekker ikke hva du driver med. Men når Mikael plutselig er her, og du sa du skulle til ham, så må du jo skjønne at vi lurer.”

“Det kan dere drite i å gjøre.” Even mumler. “Tenk om jeg var hos Mikael Jakobsen da? Både i går og i dag?”

“Okey? Men du var ikke det, var du?” Fingrene til pappa har stoppet å tromme og han bøyer seg framover bordet. “Du? Er det noe på gang med noen eller? Ettersom du er både hemmelighetsfull og hissig.” Pappa ser alvorlig på ham, men Even kan se på ham at et smil er på vei, stemmen hans avslører også at han er på vei til å le litt også.

“Drit i det.” Han spytter det ut før han får tenkt seg om. Snur på hælene og går ut på terrassen. Han blir stående og se utover hagen. Må puste litt.

Han hører skrittene til pappa komme ut fra kjøkkenet. Hører dem over terrassegulvet. Even kjenner hånden hans på skulderen. “Sorry Even. Vi har ikke noe med det, du har helt rett.”

“Nei, dere har ikke det. Det er ikke akkurat en drømmesituasjon å må bo på gutterommet igjen. Og nei, jeg vil ikke at dere skal kaste ut Isak, men jeg må få leve mitt liv selv om jeg bor sammen med dere igjen. Jeg må ikke rapportere til dere hva jeg driver med.”

“Du har helt rett. Unnskyld.” Pappa klemmer på skulderen hans. “Men det er veldig hyggelig om det er noen da.”

Even drar skulderen vekk fra hånden hans. Vil ikke ha mamma og pappa labbende inn i dette fine og skjøre Isak og han akkurat har startet på. Pappa legger hånden sin varsomt tilbake på skulderen hans. Klemmer lett.  “Even, unnskyld. Jeg skal ikke spørre mer, og vi skal la deg være i fred. Lover.” Han klapper ham lett på skulderen nå. “Men du kan vel komme inn og spise middag med oss vel?”

Even nikker, men blir stående når pappa går inn.

Han må bare ha litt tid for seg selv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel, setter så stor pris på å lese hva dere tenker og føler! ❤
> 
> Foreldre i Barcelona må vel være helt perfekt? Da blir det jo boble likevel da, blir det ikke? Gleder meg til å lese hva dere tenker om det. ❤❤


	9. Alene hjemme

Even våkner relativt tidlig neste morgen, og tusler ned på kjøkkenet der mamma og pappa sitter og spiser frokost.

“Hei.” Han nikker mot dem og henter seg kaffe fra kaffemaskinen.

“God morgen, Even.” Mamma lener seg fram over bordet når han setter seg. “Har du noe ønske fra Barcelona?”

Even rister på hodet. “Nei, egentlig ikke. Eller.. litt ost, det hadde vært digg. Den gode spanske som dere pleier å kjøpe. Husker ikke hva den heter i farta.”

“Manchego?” Pappa ser opp fra Ipaden han leser på.

“Ja! Manchego. Kan dere kjøpe det? Og gjerne noen andre også altså. Spansk ost er digg.”

“Du er nok litt miljøskadet etter alle feriene vi har hatt i Spania.”

“Spansk ost er digg. Ferdig.” Even ler. “Og om dere finner litt god Serranoskinke, sier jeg ikke neitakk.”

“Jada, vi finner det. Selvfølgelig.” Mamma nikker,  tømmer koppen sin og reiser seg. “Men vi får vel komme oss avgårde?” Hun ser ned på pappa.

“Ja.” Pappa skrur av Ipaden og legger den i mappen sin. Sluker den siste kaffen sin og reiser seg.

“Skal jeg kjøre dere til Gardermoen?” Even ser på dem. “Så slipper dere å ha bilen parkert der?”

“Neida, det kommer taxi hvert øyeblikk.”

Even trekker på skuldrene. “Ok.”

“Også er vi tilbake på søndag. Tror flyet lander rundt fire, så vi er vel hjemme rundt seks-sju.” Pappa ser på ham, smiler, blunker sånn halvveis. “Hadde vært deilig med middag da.”

“Det kan vel la seg ordne.” Even lener seg bakover på stolen og nikker. “Noen ønsker?”

Pappa rister på hodet. “Nei, noe godt.”

Even nikker og ler når han reiser seg og følger etter dem ut i hallen. Må virkelig se at de forsvinner ut av huset og ut av gårdsplassen med taxien. Helst ville han vært på Gardermoen og sikret seg at de gikk ombord på flyet også.

 

*

 

**_Vil du spise middag med meg i dag? Jeg kan ha den klar til du er ferdig._ **

 

Han skrev og slettet, skrev og slettet meldingen mange ganger før han sendte den avgårde. Vil ikke være for pågående, samtidig så har han jo litt på følelsen av at Isak er like interessert som han  selv er. Det virket ihvertfall sånn i går, da Even var nede hos ham.

Konsentrasjonen er dårlig, og Even sitter på terrassen og surrer rundt på internett. Skal egentlig lete etter, og søke på jobber, men havner i stedet på ulike hagesider, leser om biologi og bioingeniører, leser om planter. Og han googler navnet på blomsten Isak har utenfor døren sin. Han blir sittende å stirre på navnet og blomsten når den dukker opp på skjermen, Lychnis Chalcedonica, også kalt branntjæreblom eller brennende kjærlighet. Det går en liten skjelving gjennom hele ham, og det bobler i magen igjen.

Brennende kjærlighet.

Han kommer på at mamma en eller annen gang har laget en middagsrett som hun kalte det. Han googler igjen og finner den. Det er en ganske enkel rett, og han noterer ned ingredienser på en lapp, før han stikker og handler.

 

Han får svar fra Isak når han står i kassa på Kiwi.

_Det vil jeg veldig gjerne. Ferdig 1530, hjemme 1600._

Even fomler med telefonen når han leser meldingen. Ungdommen i kassen spør om han skal ha kvittering og Even svarer “Ja et par stykker”, noe han også svarte på spørsmålet om poser øyeblikket tidligere. Ungdommen i kassa bare ser rart på ham, og gir ham to kvitteringer. Even blir stående og se på dem når han får dem, kjenner at ansiktet blir varmt og stapper lappene i lommen. Han får varene oppi posene og går ut. Setter seg på en benk og leser meldingen fra Isak en gang till og svarer.

**_Da kan du komme rett opp til meg._ **

Han vurderer lenge å sette på et hjerte bak, men gjør det ikke. Kvepper når svaret kommer tilbake.

_😍_

 

*

 

Musikken dundrer ut fra høyttalerne på kjøkkenet og Even slenger en stor klatt smør oppi potetene og begynner å stappe. Bacon og sopp ligger pent brunet i pannen ved siden av, og han har purreløk oppskjært, klar til å blandes i. Klokka er snart fire, og Even tar seg i å gløtte ut av vinduet for hvert tredje sekund. Han må jo se når Isak kommer.

Det er fortsatt varmt og fint vær, så han har dekket på ute på terrassen. Et pent dekket bord til to, som en date.

En date.

Det er lenge siden han har vært på date og enda lengre siden han har hatt kjæreste. Even er ganske sikker på at det er det han vil med Isak. Være kjærester, men han vet jo ikke hva Isak vil. Kjenner ham ikke så godt, selv om samtalen de hadde over den boken til Isak søndag kveld, og det Isak sa, var ganske tydelig. Likevel blir han litt usikker da.

Potetene og smøret blander seg i kjelen, og Even sper med fløte. Litt og litt, rører innmellom, så potetstappen blir jevn. Ikke klumpfri, for hjemmelaget potetstappe skal ha klumper, bare ikke for mange. Når han er fornøyd med konsistensen krydrer han med salt og pepper. Ikke for mye salt, minner han seg selv på, han skal tross alt ha ost i også.

Han gløtter ut akkurat i det bilen til Isak svinger inn i gårdsplassen. Hjertet til Even begynner å banke umiddelbart når Isak går ut av bilen, lukker døren og heiser sekken opp på den ene skulderen. Han ser seg rundt i gårdsplassen før han gløtter opp mot kjøkkenvinduet. Even løfter hånden og vinker, Isak smiler og vinker tilbake og går mot trappen opp til døren.

 

Even går med raske skritt ut i hallen og åpner døren.

“Hei.”

“Hei.”

Isak kommer inn i gangen og Even går bort til ham. Legger hendene sine på kinnene hans og kysser ham. “Nå håper jeg du er sulten, for jeg har laget masse mat.”

“Høres bra ut.” Isak smiler, slipper sekken ned på gulvet og kipper av seg skoene. “For jeg er sulten, og det lukter deilig her.”

“Så bra.” Even går mot kjøkkenet og Isak kommer etter. “Jeg dekket på ute, håper det går greit.”

“Digg å sitte ute og spise da.” Isak kikker ut på terrassen. “Kan jeg gå ut?”

“Seff.” Even ser på ham, når han går mot døren. Kjenner at smilet kryper oppover i ansiktet. Kanskje han får kramper i kjeven om han fortsetter sånn. “Kan ikke du åpne vinene som står der, også kommer jeg ut med maten?” Isak snur seg i døren

“Vin? Blir jo som en date dette..”

Even blir brått usikker, ser på maten før han ser på Isak igjen. “Gjør det noe?”

Isak rister på hodet, smiler stort, så øynene hans nesten forsvinner bak kinnben og smilerynker. “Nei.” Han går ut av terrassedøren og Even puster ut.

Pulsen roer seg litt, men hvilepuls, det tror han aldri han kommer til å oppnå igjen. Ever. Til det er Isak alt for fin, alt for sexy, alt for kjekk, alt for alt.

Han snur seg og rører osten inn i potetstappen, rører purreløken inn i sopp- og baconblandingen og legger opp på to tallerkener. Pynter litt med cherrytomater og litt salat. Tar en tallerken i hver hånd og går ut på terrassen.

Isak står ved bordet enda, har skjenket vin i begge glassene og han ser på Even. “Har du fast plass?”

Even rister på hodet. “Bare sett deg du.”

Isak nikker og setter seg, tar imot tallerkenen og ser på maten. Lukter på den og ser opp på Even. “Hva er det?”

“Du får finne ut av det da.” Even kjenner han smiler, “Det var det du sa til meg da jeg spurte om den blomsten din.”

“Men det går jo ikke an å finne ut av hva en matrett heter?” Isak himler lett med øynene, men ler samtidig. En sånn lav, varm latter som kommer innenfra.

“Ikke?” Even stikker gaffelen sin i maten og tar en bit. Tygger og smiler til Isak. “Du får søke på potetstappe, bacon og sopp da.”

Isak legger fra seg gaffelen, tygger og løfter mobilen sin. Taster seg fram og blir sittende å se på skjermen en stund før han ser opp på Even. Det kjennes ut som øynene hans borer seg inn i hans og smilet kryper langsomt opp over ansiktet hans. Even kjenner at han smiler i takt med Isak, og han strekker ut beinet sitt, og legger foten sin helt inntil Isaks.

Isak kremter. “Samme som planten min jo.”

“Jeg vet.” Even kremter litt. “Jeg googla den planten, og da kom jeg på at det var en matrett som heter det samme. Og den fikk jeg lyst til å lage til deg.” Stemmen svikter litt på slutten, akkurat når Isak smiler og presser beinet sitt mot hans, men han holder øyekontakten og ser at Isaks øyne utvider seg litt. Blir større og litt mørkere. Og enda finere.

“Takk.” Isaks stemme er tykk, men han smiler.

Even tenker at det må være et bra tegn og han løfter glasset sitt. “Skål. For første date.” Isak løfter glasset sitt mot ham, idet flere ord ramler ut av munnen til Even. “Jeg håper det blir flere.”

Isak får en antydning av rosaskjær over kinnene, ser kjapt ned før han ser Even i øynene igjen. “Jeg også. Dette var veldig deilig, og fint og… ja, alt, Even.”

“Så bra. Jeg har gledet meg til dette i hele dag.”

“Jeg også.” Isak har visst fått tilbake både talegave og stemme igjen, for han fortsetter. “Jeg… jeg var litt nervøs da. For at du ikke mente det, det du sa i går. Men jeg skjønner jo nå at du gjorde det.”

“Hva da?” Even ser på ham. Vet ikke helt hva Isak mener nå.

“Nei, det om at du ville bli….. ja i sengen i går da…. etter at vi...”

Even rykker til, kjenner at han smiler litt. “Trodde du jeg…... at jeg ikke ville…mer?”

Isak ser på ham, nikker forsiktig. “Jeg kunne jo ikke vite.”

Even griper hånden hans over bordet. “Nei?”

“Neiass, det har… eller…” Isak sukker. “Altså, jeg kan kanskje bli litt ivrig da, sånn nå, i starten av….ting…. Også blir jeg kanskje litt too much, og da stikker folk liksom. Jeg burde kanskje prøvd å holde igjen da.”

Usikkerheten til Isak lyser av ham, og Even kjenner at hånden hans dirrer litt, og den er svett.

“Isak. Jeg.. jeg er jo ikke så veldig tilbakeholden selv. Og jeg har tenkt det samme. Men.. så tenkte jeg. Fuck it, Isak er jo på, og faen så fin, hvorfor kan ikke jeg også?” Even trekker pusten. “Syns du det gikk for fort?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Ikke egentlig, men jeg trodde du syns det.”

Even rister på hodet. “Nei, syns ikke det.”

Begges latter spruter utover bordet og fyker rundt i luften rundt dem. Even slipper hånden til Isak og reiser, går rundt bordet og setter seg ved siden av Isak. Løfter tallerken, bestikk og glass over til seg og legger armen rundt Isak, lener seg inn mot ham så hodene deres nesten møtes. “Passe fart nå?”

Isak snur seg mot ham og smiler. “Akkurat passe.”

 

Resten av middagen blir fortært under avslappet atmosfære og etter de har ryddet blir de enige om å slenge seg på hver sin solseng. De skyver de to stykker sammen og Even setter seg ned og drar t-skjorten over hodet. I samme øyeblikk hører han et gisp fra Isak.

“Hva? Jeg er ikke så hvit lenger nå vel?”

“Even,” Isak kommer raskt bort til ham, “du er ikke hvit lengre, du er rosa, nesten rød.”

Even ser ned på sin egen brystkasse og mage, og den rød-rosa huden lyser nesten mot ham. “Fuck.”

“Har du sittet ute i dag?” Isak setter seg ned ved siden av ham og  stryker forsiktig over skulderen og overarmen hans.

Even nikker. “Jeg gjorde det..”

Isak legger håndflaten sin på skulderen hans. “Huden din er glovarm. Jeg tror kanskje ikke du bør sitte ute i solen nå.”

“Nei, tydeligvis ikke.” Even drar på seg t-skjorten igjen, mens han kjenner blikket til Isak på seg.

“Jeg har noe jeg kan smøre deg med, nede hos meg, det lindrer solbrenthet.” Isak reiser seg og går over terrassegulvet. “Jeg henter, bare vent litt.”

“Jeg tror kanskje jeg går inn på kjøkkenet.” Even reiser seg og går mot terrassedøren.

“Okey, jeg kommer snart.”

 

Even går inn på kjøkkenet og drar av seg t-skjorten. Går ut i hallen og ser seg i de store speilene der. Han er virkelig brent, han ser det tydelig selv, den rød-rosa fargen over hele overkroppen både foran og bak i tillegg til skuldrene og armene. Når han kjenner etter, kjenner han varmen også, og kuldegrøsningene. Det er sikkert fordi huden er så varm at det kjennes ut som han fryser litt.

Han går raskt ut på terrassen igjen og henter vinglassene deres, tar dem med inn på kjøkkenet, setter dem på benken og skjenker i mer vin. Skrittene til Isak høres over terrassegulvet før han kommer inn. “Oi, det ser egentlig verre ut her inne enn det gjorde ute.”

“Jeg vet.” Even snur seg mot ham. “Jeg så meg akkurat i speilet.”

Isak holder opp en tube med en eller annen krem. “Denne er både kjølende og lindrende.” Han kommer mot Even. “Skal jeg… kan jeg smøre deg?”

Even ser på usikkerheten i øynene hans, og smiler. “Gjerne, om du vil?”

Isak nikker og peker på barkrakken ved kjøkkenbenken. “Sett deg da.”

Even hører klikket når Isak åpner tuben, og tankene går raskt til en annen tube som også gir fra seg et sånt klikk når den åpnes, og når hendene til Isak ligger på skuldrene hans og glir langsomt over dem, bruser det inni ham. Alle sommerfuglene letter på en gang, og hjertet banker.

“Du pleier ikke å bruke solkrem eller?” Isaks stemme er litt mørkere enn den var i sted. Hendene hans glir langsomt ned over ryggen, følger ryggsøylen ned før de går til hver sin side nede ved linningen.

“Egentlig gjør jeg det, er faktisk ganske flink til å smøre meg, men jeg glemte det i dag. Var noe annet som tok plass i tankene.”

Bevegelsene til Isak blir enda langsommere når de kommer til bukselinningen, og Even kjenner så vidt fingertupper på innsiden av linningen, helt ut til siden. Så forsvinner hendene fra ryggen og han hører spruten av mer krem før de er tilbake igjen. Starter ved skulderbladene nå, glir helt ned til linningen og opp igjen.

“Hva da?” Han hører stemmen til Isak dirre litt. Litt sånn pirrende dirring i den mørke stemmen.

Hendene er borte igjen, og lyden av nok en sprut med krem treffer ørene til Even. Han benytter anledningen til å snu seg rundt på barkrakken.

“Du.”

Isak ser på ham, legger hendene sine på brystkassen hans mens blikket glir nedover brystkassen og magen hans når han smører kremen langsomt utover. Fingertuppene glir forsiktig over brystvortene hans og Even kjenner at de knopper seg. Han legger pekefingeren under haken til Isak og løfter hodet hans. Ser ham inn i øynene. “For du er så fin.”

Even bøyer seg fram og kysser ham. Langsomt, bare lepper mot lepper, forsiktige, langsomme bevegelser mot de bløte leppene til Isak. Henden til Isak glir oppover brystet, sniker seg rundt nakken hans og Even blir dratt mot ham. Han glir ned fra barkrakken og legger armene rundt livet til Isak, trekker ham helt inntil seg.

Kysset blir mer intenst, og tungen til Isak glir prøvende over hans egne lepper før Even åpner munnen helt og slipper Isaks tunge inn.

 

Even drar i t-skjorten til Isak, skyver den opp til den stopper under armene hans, og Isak slipper taket i ham et øyeblikk, strekker armene over hodet, slik at Even kan dra t-skjorten over hodet hans. Han slenger den ned på gulvet, og ser på Isak et øyeblikk. Legger hendene sine på kinnene hans, stryker over dem, kysser ham, før hendene vandrer nedover den gyldne, stramme brystkassen hans, over magen og ned til linningen på shortsen.

Leppene til Isak finner hans igjen, og de presser seg mot hverandre, bryst mot bryst, mage mot mage. Isak presser kneet og låret sitt mellom hans bein og Even stønner lavt inn i munnen hans. “Fy faen, Isak. Du er deilig.”

“Du og, Even. Faen, jeg tenner jo bare jeg tenker på deg jo.”

“Samme.” Even stønner inn i munnen til Isak akkurat i det det ringer iltert i en telefon.

“Det er min. Drit i den.” Even slipper ikke taket i Isak, men holder i steden enda fastere rundt hoftene hans. Presser seg mot ham, lar hendene gli ned på rumpa hans mens kyssene øker i intensitet.

Telefonen slutter å ringe, men starter igjen etter et lite øyeblikk. Even overser den nok en gang, men når den stopper og begynner enda en gang, trekker Isak seg litt tilbake, smiler skjevt. “Kanskje det er noe viktig? Vi kan jo fortsette etterpå.”

Even slipper taket rundt rumpa til Isak, tar de to skrittene bort til benken og sveiper over skjermen uten å se hvem det er, løfter telefonen og svarer et grøtete. “Hallo, det er Even.”

_“Hei Even. Det er mamma.”_

Mamma. Faen. Mamma? Hvorfor ringer hun? Nå?

“Hei mamma.” Even må kremte litt, og ser på Isak som står og smiler bredt foran ham.

_“Tenkte bare jeg skulle si fra at vi er trygt framme….”_

“Ja? Så bra da, men du, jeg er litt…”

 _“...og det er så deilig å være her igjen.”_ Mamma avbryter, samtidig som Isak går bak ham. Legger armene rundt livet hans. Hendene hans glir over magen, opp over brystkassen og med veldig varsomme bevegelser lar han to fingertupper gli over brystvortene hans. Even ser i taket og kjemper mot stønnet som truer med å slippe ut, helt fra nederst i magen. _“Det er rundt 28 grader i skyggen, men leiligheten er sval og deilig. Pappa skal jo jobbe mye, men jeg gleder meg til å bare ligge ved bassengkanten i morgen. Hvordan er det hjemme da?”_

“Fint.” Even klarer så vidt å hviske det ut, han kremter. “Det er bare bra her. Jeg er voksen liksom, det går….”

_“Er det noe galt Even? Du høres så rar ut i stemmen din. Du begynner ikke å bli syk?”_

“Neida.” Even trekker pusten i det hendene til Isak glir ned over magen hans, ned til beltespennen og fingrene hans begynner å løsne beltet langsomt, samtidig som tungen hans leker rett under øret. “Jeg er ikke syk, jeg… jeg...” han kremter “...jeg satte akkurat noe i halsen. Litt rusten bare, etter å ha hostet.” Han høre Isak fnise bak seg, og håper mamma ikke hører det.

_“Uff da. Men godt du ikke holder på å bli syk da.”_

Beltespennen er åpnet, og fingrene til Isak åpner knappene. En og en, og Even klarer nesten ikke å stå oppreist. Han hører mamma prate inn i øret, men får ikke med seg hva hun sier. Ikke når hånden til Isak akkurat nå glir ned i buksen hans og klemmer rundt ham utenpå bokseren. Even må bite seg hardt i leppen for ikke å stønne. Han prøver å ta et skritt framover for å unnslippe Isak, men det går ikke, for Isaks armer er sterke og holder ham fast.

Han trekker pusten og fokuserer på mammas stemme igjen. _“...sant? På søndag.”_

“Ja, det høres bra ut mamma.” Hva ellers skal han si? “Men jeg må gå, jeg har mat i ovnen, og nå blir den snart brent.”

Hånden til Isak er på vei innenfor bokseren hans nå, fingrene ligger akkurat øverst ved strikken og Even trekker pusten kjapt før han biter tennene sammen for ikke å lage lyd.

_“Okey, men da ses vi på søndag Even. Hadet!”_

“Hadet, mamma.” Han går nesten opp i falsett i det han legger på, slenger telefonen på benken og snur seg mot Isak.

“Fy faen, det var dårlig gjort.”

Isak ler. “Men digg?”

“Faen så digg.” Even tar tak i ham og drar ham inntil seg. Kysser ham og legger hendene på rumpa hans og holder ham fast. “Og nå kan vi fortsette.”

Isak trykker seg inntil ham. “Veldig gjerne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for mange fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. ❤ Glad for engasjement på Isak og Evens "hjemme alene uke", på irriterende foreldre og på tittelen... 
> 
> Tusen takk til Lisa_Ruvo for tips, gode ideer og forslag. ❤❤ 
> 
> Og nå har alle som ikke har googlet på egen hånd også fått svar på hva tittelen betyr. Brennende kjærlighet, eller branntjæreblom. Fin staude med røde blomster, men trives ikke over alt, det må bare sies... 
> 
> Så da har vi brennende kjærlighet som blomst, brennende kjærlighet til middag, solbrent hud... kanskje det er et tema her, hva vet jeg? Rett inn i bobla gikk de i alle fall, selv om mamma fortsatt er med på telefon fra Spania og forstyrrer litt.... Men nå blir det vel bra? Spent på å høre hva dere har å si. ❤❤


	10. Den du ringer...

Even våkner av at han får et kyss på skulderen. Han kjenner armene til Isak rundt livet og hånden hans glir langsomt over magen.

Isak kysser ham i nakken. Myke, langsomme kyss, det sender kriblinger nedover ryggraden, men det gjør ikke ordene Isak sier. “Jeg må stå opp. Må komme meg avgårde, har kollokviegruppe klokka ni.”

Even snur  seg raskt rundt, ser på ham med de største dådyrøynene han kan få til. “Må du?”

Isak smiler forsiktig og strekker seg frem og kysser ham. “Ja. Jeg må.”

Even lirker armene sine rundt ham og drar ham inntil seg. “Kan vi bare ligge sånn bittelitt til?”

“To minutter, men så må jeg stå opp.”

“Okey.” Even legger hodet ned i halsgropen til Isak. Trekker inn lukten av ham, kjenner på følelsen av kroppen hans mot sin, stryker langsomt over ryggen hans med håndflaten.

“I morgen er det lørdag, da må og skal jeg ingenting.” Isak hvisker i øret hans og kysser forsiktig på halsen hans.

“Det gleder jeg meg til.” Even sukker lett.

“Jeg også.”

 

Dagene fra tirsdag har vært som å sveve på en rosa sky. Hvert minutt av tiden Isak ikke har vært på universitetet har de tilbrakt sammen. Spist sammen, pratet, ledd, laget mat, ordnet litt i hagen, svømt i bassenget, kysset, hatt sex. Even kan ikke skjønne at det går an å være så forelsket, så glad, så lykkelig.

Mens Isak går i dusjen, går Even ned på kjøkkenet og ordner frokost. De spiser sammen og Isak forteller at han nok er tilbake til klokken fire i dag også. Even nikker, tenker at ettersom det er fredag, må det bli en ordentlig deilig middag i dag. Kanskje biff? Kanskje lasagne? Kanskje pizza? Sushi? Det siste er jo veldig lettvint, bare å kjøpe og serverer. Ikke det at han har så innmari mye å gjøre i dag, men av og til er det jo enklest å bare kjøpe.

 

*

 

Klokken har passert fire, og Even har dekket på inne. Det er overskyet og de mørke skyene truer med regn. Det ble verken sushi eller pizza, det ble Boeuf Bourguignon. Kjelen står på plata enda, potetstappen er ferdig, vinen er luftet og alt er klart. Han bare venter på Isak.

Han setter seg ned og venter. Kikker på klokken. Den er snart halv fem. Men det er jo fredag, sikkert mye trafikk, så det er kanskje ikke så rart at Isak ikke har kommet enda. Even går ut i hallen, tar på seg sko og går ut i gårdsplassen. Han sparker litt i grusen før han går ut på fortauet og kikker etter bilen til Isak, Gaten utenfor er fylt med glade barn som løper og sykler, noen ungdommer bærer på poser der innholdet klirrer avslørende og en gammel dame går langsomt bortover med rullator. Fra lekeplassen like bortenfor, kan han høre glade barnestemmer som roper og ler.

Han går inn igjen. Rører i gryten, vender om i potetstappen, lukter på vinen og lurer på om han skal helle opp i glassene, men lar det være.

Han kikker opp på den store klokken på kjøkkenveggen. Minuttviseren går jevnt og trutt oppover, nærmer seg tolvtallet. Klokken er snart fem og Isak har enda ikke kommet. Even kjenner på en vond liten klump i magen.

Har det skjedd noe?

Han tar opp telefonen og sender en melding.

 

**_“Hei. Er du på vei, eller har bøkene slukt deg?”_ **

 

Det er kanskje ikke noe vits i å være bekymret enda? Det er jo liksom ikke alltid ting går som planlagt, en time forsinket er jo egentlig ingenting, er det? Han stirrer på meldingen han har sendt. Den er ikke lest enda, og det står øverst at Isak ikke har vært aktiv på messengeren på over en time.

Han sitter sikkert fast i trafikken.

 

Even sjekker nyhetene om det har vært ulykke i sentrum som kan stenge veiene for Isak. Men det er ingenting. Bare oppslag om politikere som har tabbet seg ut, ministere som må gå av, en statsminister som forsvarer seg halvdårlig, en komiker som føler seg dårlig behandlet og realitykjendiser som klager og syter over både det ene og det andre.

Han reiser seg og vandrer hvileløst mellom kjøkken, hall og stue. Runde på runde.

Hvor blir det av Isak.

Det må jo ha skjedd noe?

 

Da de sto i hallen på morgenen i dag, like før han reiste, sa Isak at han gledet seg til en hel helg sammen, de to. Isak kysset ham, dypt og lenge, før han trakk seg motvillig ut av armene hans,  gikk ut døren, satte seg inn i bilen og kjørte avgårde.

Even kjenner hjertet dunke. Men det er ikke sånn god dunking som det har vært tidligere i uken. Den er skikkelig vondt. Klumpen i magen vokser seg større og større etterhvert som minuttene går og Isak ikke kommer.

Når klokken er seks ringer han. Det ringer mange ganger, men han kommer bare til svareren. Så han sender to nye meldinger.

 

**_“Isak, jeg blir bekymret. Hvor er du?”_ **

 

**_“Har det skjedd noe?”_ **

 

Når klokka er sju skrur han av platen som kjelen står på. Han tar på seg skoene igjen og går ut. Ned i hagen og bort til døren til Isak. Den er låst, det er mørkt inne, han ser det utenfra, men ringer likevel på, røsker i døren. Han vet jo det er nytteløst, for bilen til Isak er ikke i gårdsplassen og det er ingen tegn på at han er tilbake, han må bare gjøre det likevel.

I potten utenfor døren har planten såvidt begynt å blomstre. Det er et lite rødskjær i knoppene, og Even tenker at den kommer til å bli helt nydelig når den blomstrer. Lychnis Chalcedonica. Brennende kjærlighet.

 

Kanskje det er det han føler for Isak? Brennende kjærlighet. Han vet ikke helt, bare at nå gjør det så vondt i både hjertet og magen at han nesten ikke vet hvor han skal gjøre av seg.

Han prøver å tenke om det er noen han kan kontakte, noen som kan vite hvor Isak er. Om det er noen venner Isak har snakket om, som kanskje kan hjelpe? Men det er ingen som trer tydelig fram. Når han går opp mot gårdsplassen igjen, scroller han gjennom vennene Isak har på facebook. Isak har nevnt en Jonas et par ganger, og en Magnus. Men når Isak har fem Jonaser og fire Magnuser på vennelisten, er det litt håpløst å ta kontakt. Hvem skal han velge, liksom?

Kanskje han er venn med foreldrene sine på facebook? Even skriver Valtersen i søkefeltet, og det kommer opp tre navn. Marianne, Lea og Terje. Marianne og Terje ser ut som de må være foreldrene. På bildet han får opp, ser han at Lea ligner på Isak, kanskje hun er søsteren hans, eller en kusine? Skal han tørre å sende en melding? Men hva skal han skrive? _“Hei, jeg er Even. Jeg driver på med Isak, men nå får jeg ikke tak i ham, vet du hvor han kan være?”_ Even sukker og stapper telefonen i lommen.

Han kan jo ikke det.

 

Minuttene snegler seg avgårde. Går over i langsomme kvarter, endeløse halvtimer og pinefulle timer. Even veksler mellom å trave rundt på gulvet, sjekke instagram, face, snap, og alle andre medier han kan komme på. Sjekker nyhetssidene, er på nippet til å ringe sykehusene i byen for å spørre om de har fått inn en mann ved navn Isak Valtersen der, men han gjør det ikke.

Kommer uansett ikke til å få et svar.

 

Han sender flere meldinger til Isak.

 

**_“Isak? Hva gjør du?”_ **

 

**_“Hvor er du?”_ **

 

**_“Vær så snill, svar meg.”_ **

 

**_“Isak, hva har skjedd?”_ **

 

 

Han ringer flere ganger, men svareren sier det samme. Gang på gang.

 

_“Den du ringer kan ikke nås for øyeblikket. Legg igjen en beskjed etter pipetonen.”_

 

Det virker som Isak er borte.

 

Helt borte.

 

Han kan ikke være det, Even kan ikke tenke det.

 

Men hva har skjedd?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Setter utrolig stor pris på alle sammen, det er veldig gøy å lese dem!❤❤
> 
> Lisa_Ruvo har vært innom kapittelet med ideer, korrigeringer og innspill. Tusen takk!! ❤❤
> 
> Så, Isak har ikke kommet tilbake. Hvorfor kommer han ikke? Hvor er han? Hva har skjedd? Og hva i all verden skal Even gjøre nå?
> 
> Setter som vanlig stor pris på kommentarer og tanker fra dere! ❤


	11. Hvem har du snakket med.

Even våkner brått og må tenke litt før han husker hva som har skjedd og hvor han er.

Han sitter på barkrakken, ligger bøyd over kjøkkenbenken og er nummen i beina. Armene som hodet har hvilt på siden han sovnet en eller annen gang i natt, kjenner han nesten ikke. Han rister liv i dem mens han gløtter opp på klokken på veggen. Den er halv ni. Han aner ikke hvor lenge han har sovet, aner ikke når han til slutt fløt avgårde inn i en drømmeløs søvn i natt, etter å ha ventet og ventet.

På kjøkkenet er det akkurat som i går kveld. Gryten med Boeuf Bourguignon står fortsatt på koketoppen, potetstappen er i kjelen ved siden av, den har sikkert størknet på toppen, blitt stiv og ekkel. Bordet er dekket og vinflasken står fortsatt åpnet og urørt på benken.

Han ser på mobilen, håper på et livstegn fra Isak, og blir lettet og veldig glad når han ser boblen med det røde ett-tallet i. Isak har svart på den siste meldingen han sendte i natt, der han skrev **_Isak, hva har skjedd?_ **Han trykker på ikonet, ser at svaret kom rundt halv fem og han må lese tre ganger før hjernen hans skjønner hva som står.

 

_“Det vet du vel best selv? Ikke meld meg mer.”_

 

Klumpen i magen blir til en stein som presser ham mot gulvet. Den er stor, taggete og spiss, og Even blir kvalm. Det brenner bak øyelokkene og hjertet banker hardt.

_Ikke meld meg mer?_

Det er ganske klare ord, men hvorfor skriver Isak det? Hvorfor skal han ikke melde ham? Hva har skjedd, hvorfor skriver han det? Hvorfor er ordene fra Isak så harde og  kalde?

 

Smellet fra bildøren vekker ham fra tankene. Han reiser seg og går raskt mot vinduet. Skjønner nå hva det var som akkurat vekket ham.

Lyden av bil og bilhjul mot grusen i gårdsplassen.

Han ser Isak som går over grusen og ned mot kjellerleiligheten. Han går foroverlent med bestemte og lange, men likevel langsomme skritt. Even kan ikke se ansiktet hans, men ser at han har på seg den samme shortsen og den samme t-skjorten som da han dro i går morges. Sekken har han ikke med seg, holder bare nøkler og mobil i hånden.

 

Even løper ut i hallen, river opp utgangsdøren og roper etter ham. “ISAK?”

Isak stopper et øyeblikk, uten å snu seg, før han brått går videre med raskere og lengre steg, runder hushjørnet før Even får ropt en gang til. Han blir stående noen sekunder før han løper ned trappen i bare sokkelesten. Har ikke tid til å ta på seg sko, grusen er vondt å tråkke på, men det spiller ingen rolle. Han spurter etter Isak og når ham igjen når han står foran døren, hånden hans ligger på dørklinken og han skal til å åpne døren. Even tar tak i skulderen hans og snur ham mot seg.

“Isak?”

Ansiktet til Isak er hovent. Han er rød i øynene og mørke ringer ligger under dem. Even kjenner det griper noe rundt hjertet hans, og klumpen i magen blir enda større og mer taggete enn den var i sted.

“Isak? Hva skjer?”

Isak løfter begge armene og dytter ham hardt i brystet. “Ikke. Rør. Meg.”

Even snapper etter pusten og hjertet dunker. Han kjenner at han er på vei til å miste balansen, men klarer å hente seg inn. “Hva? Isak? Hva er det?

“Bare drit i det, Even. Jeg flytter. Så kan du ha leiligheten og fuckfriends’ene dine, eller hva faen du kaller dem, i fred.” Isak snur seg, river opp døren og går inn. Even skyter ut hånden og stopper døren som er på vei til å smelle igjen foran nesen hans, drar den opp igjen. Ser ryggen til Isak idet han forsvinner innover i leiligheten og går raskt etter ham.

“Hæ? Hva er det du snakker om? Isak?”  Even når ham igjen på kjøkkenet, går så nærme at han kan ta tak i armen hans, og stopper ham. “Isak? Hva er det du snakker om?”

“De du pleier å ta med hit, holde på med en uke eller to før du dumper dem. Du klarer jo ikke å holde på noen. Eller vil vel ikke. Nytt er best? Disker opp med middagsdater før du sletter dem fra livet ditt. Pul og kast? Du er ikke i stand til å ha noe forhold med noen...” Stemmen til Isak knekker, og han er rød i ansiktet. Tårene står i øynene hans og Even kjenner at armen hans skjelver før han rykker den til seg og legger begge hendene foran ansiktet, lar dem gli bakover og gjennom håret mens han tar et skritt tilbake. Han puster raskt.

“Hva?” Even må heve stemmen. Alle de ordene Isak sier gir ikke mening. Han skjønner ingenting annet enn at Isak er på vei til å stikke. “Hva faen er det du sier? Hvem har sagt det? Det er jo.. jeg har...Hvem har du snakket med?”

Even blir stående midt på gulvet, en drøy meter fra Isak som står med sammenbitte tenner og knyttede never. En enslig tåre triller nedover det ene kinnet hans. Even aner ikke om den kommer av sinne eller fordi han er lei seg. Det spiller ingen rolle, tåren skal ikke være der. Fortvilelsen raser rundt i Even, hvem er det som har sagt alt dette om ham til Isak? Hvem er det som vil ødelegge det fine de såvidt hadde begynt å få sammen?

“Spiller det noen rolle hvem som har sagt det? Det er jo sant.” Isak setter øynene i ham. De er mørke, men ikke mørke av begjær eller lyst som de var i går. Nå er de mørke av sinne, skuffelse, svik.

“NEI!” Even blåser det ut. “Det er IKKE sant. Jeg har aldri tatt med noen hit for å pule. Jeg har aldri hatt en fuckfriend. Jeg har vært sammen med tre andre i hele mitt liv.” Han trekker pusten.  “Den første var Margrethe på videregående, den andre var Sonja som jeg gjorde det slutt med for over et år siden, og den tredje var Brad som jeg var sammen med, eller ikke sammen en gang, vi datet et par uker i England, men det ble slutt  allerede før det begynte.” Even snakker fort, ordene bare fosser ut av ham. Isak må jo tro ham. Hvem har vært så jævlig at de har sagt sånne ting om ham?

Isak stirrer på ham. Haken dirrer litt, og pusten er ujevn. “Du ljuger. Det var ikke det Sonja sa.”

Sonja.

Navnet hennes får det til å bevre i ham.

Han klarer ikke annet en å slippe ut en sår latter. “Sonja? Har du snakket med Sonja? Hun som var her?”

Isak nikker.

“Min eks som overfalt meg her? Som jeg fortalte at var litt over middels besatt på å få meg tilbake?”

Isak nikker igjen.

“Isak.” Even tar et skritt framover igjen, strekker ut hånden og stryker langsomt over overarmen og underarmen på den venstre armen til Isak, lar fingrene gli over håndleddet og inn i håndflaten hans, griper forsiktig rundt hånden hans. “Sonja er en bitch. Hun lyver om alt som kan gagne henne.” Even svelger. “Jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg kan overbevise deg, men jeg lover, på tro og ære, at jeg aldri har hatt en eneste fuckfriend eller noe.... Jeg…”

“Hun sa du kom til å si det.” Isak ser på ham, drar ikke hånden sin bort fra Evens, men klemmer ikke tilbake heller. Fingrene hans er bare slappe i Evens hånd.. “Hun sa du kom til å si det, du kom til å si at hun løy, og at det er bare meg for deg. Så om et par dager så er det over.”

Even kaster hodet bakover, slipper ut all pusten han har i kroppen, vrir på seg og sender tjue svarte forbannelser i retning av Sonja. Han biter seg i underleppen og tenker på hvordan han skal få Isak til å tro på ham. Må bare prøve. “Det er bare deg, Isak. Men jeg skjønner ikke hvordan jeg skal få deg til å tro på meg, når du velger å høre mer på henne enn på meg.” Even sukker og slipper hånden hans. Halsen snører seg plutselig sammen, det gjør vondt å svelge. Han vet ikke hvilke ord han skal bruke for å få Isak til å tro på ham. Han tar et skritt bakover, ser på hele ham, han må jo prøve.

“Om jeg bare hadde vært ute etter en å holde på med i noen dager, tror du jeg hadde sendt deg over tredve meldinger og ringt deg sikkert tjue ganger i går og  i natt? Tror du jeg hadde sovnet over kjøkkenbenken fordi jeg bare tenkte på om du hadde vært i en ulykke? Tror du jeg hadde våknet av at du kjørte inn i gårdsplassen fordi jeg var sykt bekymret for at om det hadde skjedd deg noe, og bare ventet på at du skulle komme tilbake? Tror du jeg hadde fått så vondt i magen at jeg nesten kastet opp da jeg leste meldingen din? Tror du jeg hadde løpt etter deg og stoppet deg, tror du at jeg hadde stått her og nesten ikke klart å prate fordi jeg er så lei meg for at du tror dette om meg, fordi jeg er livredd for at du ikke skal tro meg? For jeg vil ikke miste det fine vi har. Isak. Jeg er forelsket i deg. Jeg vil være med deg.”

De siste ordene slipper ut i en  tykk, grøtete stemme. Klumpen i halsen tar all plass, og han klarer ikke å svelge en gang, det gjør så vondt. Tårene i øynene gjør synet utydelig og han klarer ikke å trekke pusten helt ned, den blir bare værende øverst i brystkassen.

Isak ser på ham, slår blikket ned og Even ser at det kommer noen små, mørke  flekker på t-skjorten hans. Han rister på hodet. “Jeg må gå, Even.”

Isak går raskt forbi ham, ut i gangen og ut av leiligheten. Even hører skrittene hans i grusen, lyden blir svakere og svakere til den blir borte. Han klarer ikke å gå etter. Han klarer ikke å snu seg en gang. Han har ikke mer å si, ikke mer å gjøre akkurat nå. Han blir bare stående og stirre ut i det tomme rommet, kjenner tårene trille nedover kinnene og pusten går rykkvis i det han legger hendene foran ansiktet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det var altså ingen kjøttetende planter, glemt eller strømløs mobil, familiekrise eller noen av de andre gode forslagene som var årsaken til at Isak ikke kom til tiden. Det var rett og slett en sjalu eks...  
> Men så stikker Isak igjen da. Kanskje han må tenke litt. Eller kanskje han må hente sekken sin. Eller kanskje han måtte vanne plantene eller klippe gresset? 
> 
> Tusen tusen takk for alle kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Jeg koste meg når jeg leste dem, og spesielt når ingen av dere tenkte at det var Sonja som var på ferde med løgnene sine. Det er litt gøy å få til en plottwist som ingen gjetter! ❤❤
> 
> Lisa_Ruvo må som vanlig få en stor takk for gode innspil og forslag! ❤❤ Veldig fint å ha sidekick som bare kaster ut mengder av gode ideer og tanker!
> 
> Nå er jeg veldig spent på hva dere tenker!


	12. Det er jo ikke så mye annet å gjøre

Det gjør vondt.

Ubeskrivelig vondt, som om noen hakker i hjertet hans. 

Han skjønner egentlig ikke hvordan Isak kan tro på Sonja. Hvordan alt bare kan snu sånn? Men så kommer andre tanker inn i hodet. Noen fornuftige. Kan det være noe som ligger bak, er det en annen grunn til at Isak reagerte så sterkt på det Sonja hadde sagt?

Even er helt sikker på at han aldri har følt det sånn før. Han har aldri vært så glad og forelsket som det han har vært den siste tiden, og spesielt de siste dagene når han og Isak har vært sammen. Og han har aldri hatt det så vondt som han har nå, det vet han. Nå er det bare en ting som gjelder. Han må snakke med Isak. Even må bare få forklart ham en gang til hvordan ting er, han må få Isak til å forstå at alt det Sonja sier er løgn.

Og kommer ikke Isak tilbake, så må Even finne ham.

Men hvordan skal han finne ham? Han aner jo ikke hvor han er. 

 

Han går hvileløst rundt i huset. Vet ikke hvor han skal gjøre av seg. Han veksler mellom å blunke bort tårene som brenner bak øyelokkene og forbanne Sonja. Hvordan kan hun si noe sånt om ham? Hun vet jo at det ikke er sant. Skjønner hun ikke at det hun sier bare ødelegger? Det gjør bare vondt for ham, og selvfølgelig for Isak. Hva tror hun at hun får ut av det? Er hun så dum at hun tror at han kommer til å ta henne tilbake når hun har sagt noe sånt til Isak?

 

Vandringen ender på soverommet. Han slenger seg ned på sengen, begraver ansiktet sitt ned i puten som Isak har brukt de siste dagene. Det lukter ham og Even borer nesen sin dypt ned i puten, trekker inn lukten av Isak og prøver å tenke at det må finnes en løsning. Men hvordan skal han få tak i Isak, og hva mer kan han si?

Hva kan han gjøre?

 

Han må ha sovnet, for når han åpner øynene igjen, har klokken blitt nesten tre. Ansiktet er stivt av de salte tårene. Det svir i øynene, han blunker og må lage grimaser for å få ansiktet i bevegelse igjen. Det gjør fortsatt vondt, men han kommer seg opp av sengen, ned trappen og inn på kjøkkenet.

Maten fra i går kveld står fortsatt på koketoppen. Han skraper alt ned i søpla og vasker kjelene i så varmt vann at det brenner på hendene. Når han rydder alt på plass, kjenner han at det er greit å ha noe å gjøre, så han tar frem kjøkkenmaskinen med den store bakebollen og bestemmer seg for å bake. Da har han i alle fall noe å gjøre og noe å trøstespise etterpå. Han kommer på at han ikke har spist siden lunsj i går. Ikke det at han er sulten, det er han ikke, men han skjønner selv at det er lurt å spise, og fersk gjærbakst kan kanskje gjøre noe med appetitten.

Mens mikseren går, sjekker han telefonen igjen. Det er ingen melding fra Isak. Ikke fra noen andre heller. Han tenker lenge, før han skriver en melding som han sender til Isak. Kan ikke la være, må bare.

 

_Hei Isak. Jeg skjønner ingenting akkurat nå, men det Sonja sa er ikke sant. Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal si eller gjøre, du må bare tro meg. Even._

 

Mens gjærdeigen hever, rydder han litt før han går i dusjen. Når han står der, tenker han på da Isak og han dusjet sammen på torsdag kveld. Tristheten kommer over ham igjen når han tenker på hvordan Isak hadde lagt hendene sine på kinnene hans, kysset ham forsiktig og hvisket _jeg er så glad for at jeg har møtt deg._ Han prøver å svelge ned klumpen i halsen mens han skyller ut shampoen før han skrur av dusjen. Han orker ikke tenke mer på det de gjorde i dusjen, så han går ut, tørker seg og får på seg klær.

Nede på kjøkkenet er deigen ferdig hevet. Han skraper den ut på benken og begynner å kna. Han ser for seg Sonja i deigen, og gir den en real omgang juling. Får ut mange frustrasjoner i den myke, spenstige gjærdeigen, før han kjevler den ut og smører på en blanding av smør, sukker og kanel. Triller den til en pølse og skjærer opp fine stykker som han legger på to bakebrett og setter dem til etterheving.

Han går ut på terrassen for å få litt luft. Ser på bordet der de spiste på tirsdag, ser på solsengene der de lå og pratet til nesten midnatt på onsdag, ser på trærne nede i hagen som Isak og han beskjærte. Når han går fram til kanten av terrassen og ser på alle rosebuskene, gjør det vondt i halsen av klumpen som sitter der. Han klarer nesten ikke å svelge, og må puste med åpen munn. Han tenker tilbake på den dagen de flyttet rosene, den dagen de endte opp i bassenget. Den dagen Sonja kom hit, og den dagen Isak stakk, men kom tilbake.

Even trekker pusten langsomt og blåser ut mellom leppene.

 

Det første brettet med kanelsnurrer er i ovnen og Even setter seg på barkrakken ved kjøkkenbenken. Han scroller gjennom nyhetene bare for å ha noe å gjøre, før han går inn på kontakter og lar fingeren hvile noen sekunder over nummeret til Isak igjen. Vurderer å ringe ham, men gjør det ikke. Han har ikke svart på meldingen, men Even ser at den er lest. Kjenner at det gir et bittelite håp.

 

Når det ringer på døren, skvetter han sånn at han mister mobilen ned i benken. Han reiser seg og går med lange, langsomme skritt ut i hallen. Det er sikkert noen som skal snakke med mamma, tenker han. Drar hånden gjennom håret når han passerer speilene der, ser at han ikke egentlig ser ut. Ansiktet er dratt, han har mørke ringer under øynene og kinnene er hovne. Drit i det, han gidder ikke bry seg akkurat nå, men åpner døren.

 

Det er Isak.

 

Han står på trappen med hendene i lommen, kikker kjapt opp på ham før blikket flakker og et lite men usikkert smil kommer fram. “Hei.” Stemmen hans er svak, bare som et hvisk.

Even prøver å svelge ned klumpen i halsen, men den sitter fast. Han klarer å presse fram et “halla”.

Isak ser på ham, før blikket viker igjen og han ser til siden, så ned og så til siden. Even ser adamseplet hans bevege på seg når han svelger, før han åpner munnen og ser ham rett inn i øynene.

“Unnskyld.”

Even tar et skritt bakover inn i hallen og gir plass så Isak kan komme inn. Isak følger etter og lukker døren bak seg.

“Unnskyld for at jeg trodde på Sonja og ikke på deg. Det var bare…” Han tar et skritt fram men nå står Even i ro, så de blir stående noen desimeter fra hverandre. Isak svelger. “Jeg så meldingen din, men jeg måtte snakke med deg. Prøve å forklare. Ikke sende melding.” Han trekker pusten. “Det var skikkelig dårlig gjort av meg å reagere, eller overreagere sånn,  men hun…” Han blir stille, ser et øyebilkk på ham, blikket virrer litt før han ser ned i gulvet når han begynner å snakke igjen. “Nei, jeg må starte fra begynnelsen.” 

Even nikker og lar ham fortsette.

“Jeg overhørte en samtale i kantina i går, da det var lunsj. Det var noen som snakket om en player, en som hadde studert i England, en skikkelig fuckboy. En sånn som går fra dame til mann til dame raskere enn andre drikker en øl. Akkurat da jeg hørte det, tenkte jeg ikke noe mer over det,” Isak ser på ham igjen før han ser ned, “men så møtte jeg Sonja.” Isak puster igjen, fingrene hans tvinner seg inn i linningen på t-skjorten og han trekker pusten raskt. “Hun stoppet meg da jeg var på vei til bilen, sa at jeg måtte holde meg unna deg, sa at du aldri fikk følelser for noen, du var bare interessert i få folk til sengs.” Blikket til Isak er fortsatt vendt ned. Even ser på ham. Ser brystkassen hans som hever og senker seg raskt, og når han endelig ser opp, ser Even det blanke i øynene hans, ser skjelvingen i haken, hører pusten hans. “Og hun sa at du brukte å lese deg opp på interessene til dem du fant, for å  gi dem inntrykk av at du var interessert.”

Even rister på hodet av det Isak sier. “Jeg… jeg ville ikke gi noe inntrykk av at jeg var interessert. Jeg er interessert, Isak. I deg.”

Isak nikker, trekker pusten mens han fortsetter med lav stemme. “Jeg dro til Jonas i sted, og han og Magnus satte meg på plass kan du si. Lurte på hvor dust det gikk an å bli, om jeg virkelig var så dum å høre mer på eksen din enn på deg. Og jeg trodde jo på deg tidligere i dag, men så stakk jeg likevel da, før…....”

“Snakket du med kompisene dine om meg?” Even avbryter ham, kjenner at den klumpen i magen som har vært der siden i går kveld bli erstattet av noe mykere.

“Ja? De så jo på meg at jeg ikke hadde det noe bra. Og når de spurte, så måtte jeg svare, så jeg fortalte hva som hadde skjedd.” Isak snakker fortsatt lavt. “Det har nemlig skjedd før, at jeg har blitt playa. Og jeg ble plutselig så redd i går, for at det hadde skjedd igjen, sint på meg selv for at jeg kanskje hadde latt meg lure igjen, at jeg hadde fått følelser for noen som bare lekte med meg....” Han puster dypt. “Det var bare vondt. Jeg klarte ikke å gjøre noe, bare satt i bilen og tenkte og kjente på alle slags følelser i hele natt.”

Even kjemper med seg selv for å stå rolig, han må la Isak snakke ferdig, selv om ordene Isak sa ringer i hodet hans. Isak har også følelser for ham. Det bobler i magen igjen, egentlig ikke bare i magen, men i hele ham. Han kjenner det helt ut i fingertuppene. Men Isak har mer på hjertet, og Even må la ham snakke ferdig.

“Og i steden for å snakke med deg, så gikk jeg rett i forsvar. Jeg vet jeg såret deg tidligere i dag fordi jeg trodde på Sonja og ikke hørte på deg. Og jeg sier unnskyld igjen, Even. Virkelig unnskyld. Jeg burde….. jeg... “ Han trekker pusten, stemmen er tykk igjen. “..jeg skjønner om du vil jeg skal gå.”

Hånden til Even skyter fram, griper tak rundt håndleddet til Isak. “Nei.” Isak ser brått opp på ham. “Nei, jeg vil ikke at du skal gå.”

“Ikke?” Stemmen til Isak har fått vibrato.

“Nei.” Even må svelge, klemmer rundt hånden hans. “Jeg tror aldri jeg har vært så redd i hele mitt liv som jeg var i går kveld da du ikke kom hit, og da du ikke svarte på meldingene mine eller når jeg ringte. Og jeg har aldri vært så lei meg som da du kom tilbake i dag og sa det du sa.” Han må trekke pusten før han fortsetter. “Men jeg kjenner Sonja, jeg vet hva hun er i stand til, både hva hun kan si og gjøre. Hun kan være jævlig overbevisende og troverdig. Og vi kjenner ikke hverandre så godt, så det er kanskje ikke så rart at det var lett å tro på henne, om du har opplevd det hun fortalte før, selv om jeg ble veldig lei meg for at du trodde det om meg.”

Isak ser ned i gulvet. “Jeg trodde ikke på henne i starten. Men da hun sa det med at du brukte å lese deg opp på interesser, da tenkte jeg bare på den dumme planten og middagen og det klikket i hodet mitt. Bildet hun gav av deg ble så virkelig, selv om jeg ikke burde trodd på henne.” Han løfter blikket og ser på ham. “Unnskyld igjen, for at jeg såret deg ved å tro på henne, for det jeg sa, for at jeg ikke svarte på meldingene dine, for alt.”

Even drister seg til å ta et skritt mot ham. “Den planten og middagen er slett ikke dumme” Han løfter hånden, stryker forsiktig over kinnet hans med tommelen sin. “Dessuten, jeg visste jo hele tiden at det ikke var sant. Jeg har gått rundt og tenkt og tenkt på hvordan i all verden jeg skulle klare å få deg til å skjønne at Sonja løy. Men nå trenger jeg ikke det mer. Jeg vil gjerne at du blir, Isak. Veldig gjerne.”

“Sikker?” Øynene til Isak fylles med tårer, og Even stryker over kinnet hans igjen, kjenner skjeggstubbene raspe litt mot fingertuppene, fanger de tårene som triller ned og tar dem bort.

“Helt sikker.” Even kjenner at han bare må smile, hele kroppen han kribler og alt er bare deilig. Han beveger hodet sitt langsomt mot Isaks, og leppene deres møtes.

 

Endelig.

 

Hadde det vært på film hadde det blitt skutt opp fyrverkeri og fyrt av salutter, spilt fanfare med trompeter og pauker, det hadde vært konfetti i luften og hundre hvite fredsduer hadde blitt sluppet løs, det er Even sikker på. Men det er ikke film, det er helt virkelig. Armene til Isak glir langsomt rundt skuldrene hans, og i steden for alle filmeffektene står Even med hjertebank, tårene til Isak på kinnet sitt og  kanskje hans egne tårer også?

“Takk.” Isak mumler inn mot leppene hans. Presser seg mot ham og holder ham hardt.

Even legger pannen sin mot Isaks, ser inn i de grønne, blanke, men smilende øynene, smiler forsiktig til ham og sier lavt. “Jeg har aldri følt det sånn her, noen sinne.”

“Ikke jeg heller.” Isak svelger. “Derfor var det ekstra vondt når Sonja....”

Even kysser ham igjen så han ikke får sagt noe mer, før han rister på hodet og ser på Isak.  “Vi trenger ikke snakke mer om henne. Ever.”

“Eller kanskje, om et år eller noe, så er det noe vi ler av?”

 _Et år?_  Isak sa et år. Hjertet til Even hopper over tjue slag og han klarer nesten ikke å puste. “Ja, kanskje vi kan le av det da.”

 

Den infernalske lyden som plutselig skjærer gjennom hele huset får dem til å skvette fra hverandre. Isak ser på ham med store øyne og Even kjenner at det dirrer i hele kroppen. Det tar noen sekunder før han kobler hva som skjer ved hjelp av lukten som siver ut i gangen fra kjøkkenet .

 

Brannalarmen.

 

Faen.

 

Kanelsnurrene.

 

Han tverrsnur og løper inn på kjøkkenet. River opp ovnsdøren og mørk røyk velter ut. “Faen, faen, faen!" Han vifter røyken bort med hånden og roper mot gangen. "Isak? Kan du åpne terrassedøren og utgangsdøren?”

Isak kommer inn på kjøkkenet og står og gaper et øyeblikk før han løper bort til terrassedøren, åpner den og løper ut i hallen. Even finner en stol. Klatrer opp, strekker seg mot taket, napper ned brannvarsleren og river ut batteriene. Han hopper ned, slenger brannvarsler og batterier på benken, finner grytekluter og tar ut brettet med forkullede kanelboller. Han bærer det ut på terrassen og setter alt på grillristen før han puster ut.

Isak kommer mot ham, og en blanding av forskrekkelse og latter synes i ansiktet hans. “Sorry Even, men det er nesten så jeg må le nå.”

Even ser på ham og rister på hodet. “Det er jo ikke så mye annet å gjøre?” Han trekker på skuldrene.

“De hadde sikkert vært gode, om de ikke hadde vært forkullet.” Han nikker mot stekebrettet og Even må le litt selv.

“Deigen var i alle fall god. Men jeg har ett brett til da. Vet bare ikke om jeg tør å sette det inn når du er her. Du er litt distraherende.”

“Jeg?” Isak tar seg til brystet og later som han er fornærmet.

“Ja, du!” Even tar et skritt mot ham, griper hånden hans og drar ham mot seg. “Faktisk veldig distraherende.”

“Jeg kan dra igjen?” Han sier det med et smil i munnviken og øyne som glitrer.

“Du kunne bare prøve deg.” Even trekker ham inntil seg og presser leppene sine mot hans. “Jeg skal lenke deg fast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så var det altså mer enn en grunn til Isaks reaksjon. Og unnskyldningen, den var på sin plass, men var den god nok? Nå er vel alt bare lykke igjen, selv om kanelsnurrene ble brent! Men det er lørdagskveld og tilbake sammen. Kan man få det noe bedre da? 
> 
> Tusen tusen takk for alle engasjerte, irriterte, sinte og "kjeftete" kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Gøy med engasjement i kommentarfeltet, jeg bare bukker og takker for det!!❤❤
> 
> Lisa_Ruvo har vært support som vanlig. Kommet med innspill og gode forslag, til og med vært ute med korrektur denne gangen! Tusen takk! ❤❤
> 
> Ser fram til å lese engasjerte, men kanskje ikke så sinte, kommentarer på dette kapittelet også!


	13. Chili-masteren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjære Artemis! Gratulerer så mye med dagen din i dag!❤❤  
> En egen fic med en katt som sitter fast i tre og Isak som redningsmann, Sana som lager snublefeller for Isak med bananskall, elgangrep på stranden eller andre finurlige plot ble det dessverre ikke tid til. Men en liten bit av dette kapittelet er bare til deg. Du finner det nok....

_“Isak!”_

Even bråvåkner av sin egen stemme. I drømmen var Isak blitt spist av en svær kjøttetende plante. En helt absurd drøm, der store kjøttetende planter hadde erstattet alle frukttrær og rosebusker i hagen. Og Isak var altså blitt spist av en av dem. Pulsen i øret kjennes fortsatt, selv om Even vet at det bare var en drøm. Han snur seg i sengen og blir varm i hele seg, når han ser på han som ligger der.

Isak.

Han ligger med hodet på puten, håret ligger utover det stripete putetrekket, munnen er halvåpen og han puster rolig. Den ene hånden hans ligger over hodet og Even kan se hele undersiden av overarmen hans, armhulen, ribbeina nedover siden hans. Dynen ligger over hoftene og den andre hånden hans hviler på magen, rett over navlen.

Alle følelsene som hadde rast gjennom ham det siste halvannet døgnet har roet seg ned til en god, inderlig varme i hele ham. Og etter at de pratet lenge i natt, er Even sikker på at Isak føler det samme som han selv, og at han egentlig har gjort det hele tiden. Isak hadde fortalt om hva som hadde skjedd den gangen, årsaken til at han hadde reagert som han hadde.

 

**

 

_“Han sa at jeg var helt spesiell. At jeg fikk ham til å føle seg spesiell. At det vi hadde var noe helt unikt. Og jeg trodde på ham.”_

_Stemmen til Isak er svak . Han ligger helt inntil, snakker inn mot halsgropen hans, og Even stryker langsomt over ryggen hans. Han kjenner at han både vil og ikke vil høre på hva Isak skal fortelle. Vil forstå, samtidig som han ikke vil høre det en annen har gjort mot ham._

_“Er det lenge siden?” Even snur seg, legger seg på siden så han kan se ansiktet til Isak, legger  hånden sin på overarmen hans, stryker langsomt over den. Kjenner huden til Isak knuppe seg litt, selv om det er varmt i soverommet. Har mest lyst til å pakke ham inn og holde ham tett, bare være sammen. Men Isak må få fortelle._

_“I fjor sommer.” Isak trekker pusten. “Han sjekka meg opp på et utested i by’n, varta meg opp på alle mulige måter. Middager både ute og hjemme, kino, konserter, you name it. Han sa så mye fint, brukte så mange flotte ord og gjorde så mye for meg. Det var alltid han som tok initiativ til ting, jeg rakk liksom aldri. Jeg ble selvfølgelig smigret, og falt for ham.” Isak lukker øynene. “Jeg sa det til ham, og han sa at han også hadde følelser for meg. Vi snakket om å dra på ferie sammen, snakket om å treffe foreldrene til hverandre.”_

_Isak  snur seg brått over på ryggen og ser i taket, legger underarmen over øynene, som han ikke vil se noe mens han forteller. “Så skulle jeg overraske ham en ettermiddag. Dro over til ham med en flaske vin, hadde planer om å invitere ham ut på middag. Jeg skulle for en gangs skyld være først ute, ta initiativ.” Isak trekker pusten. “Men da jeg ringte på,  var det en annen mann som åpnet. I bare boxer, og det var ikke så vanskelig å skjønne hva de hadde gjort, eller kanskje de holdt på, ikke vet jeg. Jeg ble bare stående og stirre på han fyren, helt til Mathias kom i døren. Han ble overrasket, men snakket det bare bort da jeg konfronterte ham med det. Til slutt lo han av meg, og spurte om jeg virkelig trodde at han hadde ment det han hadde sagt. Så sa han at han ikke hadde tid til meg mer, at han hadde funnet en ny.”_

_Det knyter seg i magen til Even av det Isak forteller. At noen kan være sånn, oppføre seg sånn. Også mot Isak. Fine, gode, snille Isak.._

_“Men det slo tilbake på ham selv da, for han som åpnet ble skikkelig forbanna, skjelte ham ut og gikk.”_

_“Han fortjente det.” Even vet ikke hva han skal si annet enn det._

_“Ja, han gjorde det. Men det verste var etterpå. Det gikk vel ikke en time en gang, før han sendte meg melding og sa unnskyld. Påsto at det bare var på kødd. At han skulle teste om følelsene mine for ham var ekte eller ikke.”_

_“Hæ?” Even strever med å skjønne greia._

_“Ja, ganske utrolig.”_

_“Men du dro ikke tilbake?”_

_“Jo.” Isak  puster det bare ut før han trekker pusten. “Og jeg er fortsatt litt sint på meg selv fordi jeg gjorde det. Skjønner ikke hva jeg tenkte, men jeg gjorde det. Og alt var fint igjen, til jeg så ham på byen etter en ukes tid. I heftig klining og dans med enda en. Da var det slutt.”_

_“Oi, men…”_

_“Jeg vet det var skikkelig dumt av meg å gå tilbake til ham, men han lovet jo, han virket så dønn ærlig på det. Men jeg er fortsatt så innmari sint på meg selv for det jeg gjorde, for at jeg faktisk var så dum at jeg trodde på ham. Og derfor ble det helt feil på fredag og i går.” Isak snur seg mot ham igjen. “Det bare ramla over meg igjen, alle de følelsene fra sist, og det med at Sonja var innom her, og kom tilbake….” Isak kikker ned mellom dem. “Jeg skulle, jeg burde aldri trodd på det hun sa….. Unnskyld. Men…”_

_“Isak.” Even legger pekefingeren sin under haken hans og vipper den opp. Ser øynene hans som er  triste og fulle av anger. “Jeg skjønner, og det går fint. Det viktigste er at du er her nå, at vi har snakket om det, at vi legger det bak oss. Jeg klarer det, og da må du klare det også.”_

_Isak nikker forsiktig, flytter seg litt nærmere ham og armene hans glir rundt kroppen til Even. “Om du klarer det, så skal jeg klare det også.” Isak begraver ansiktet sitt i halsgropen til Even igjen, og Even legger armene rundt ham og klemmer ham hardt._

 

**

 

Even løfter hånden og stryker langsomt med en pekefinger fra albuen hans, langs overarmen, helt i kanten av armhulen og nedover siden. Han kan telle hvert ribben når fingeren glir over dem helt ned til det nederste. Fingeren stopper litt der magen blir myk og benløs. Han sprer fingrene og stryker varsomt over magen bort til fingrene til Isak og lar sine egne gli inn mellom dem, aker seg litt nærmere og legger hodet på brystkassen hans. Han kjenner at den hever og senker seg langsomt. Hjertet til Isak banker rolig og Even kan høre pusten hans.

Isak trekker brått pusten og beveger på armen som ligger ved hodet. Legger den rundt Even og trekker ham til seg. Klemmer rundt fingrene hans med den andre hånden. “God morgen.”

“God morgen.” Even mumler ned i brystkassen til Isak, kysser den lett før han ser opp. “Sovet godt?”

“Veldig.” Isaks hånd glir langsomt opp og ned over ryggen hans. Det kiler litt, men er mest deilig. “Du?”

“Jeg sov godt, men drømte at du var borte igjen.” Even slipper taket i hånden til Isak, stryker over magen hans, helt bort til hoften hans, griper tak og drar ham enda tettere inntil seg.

“Jeg er jo her, Even. Jeg skal ikke noe annet sted.”

“Jeg kjenner det, at du er her nå. Men du ble spist av en kjøttetende plante. I drømmen.”

“Hæ?” Isak vrir på hodet og ser ned på ham. “En kjøttetende plante?”

“Jepp. Hagen var full av kjempestore kjøttetende planter.”

Isak begynner å le. “Serr? Syk drøm.”

“Jeg vet.” Even klemmer seg inntil ham. “Heldigvis.”

“Mmm.” Isak kysser ham lett i håret.

De ligger i stillhet en stund, Even tegner sirkler og streker over magen og brystkassen til Isak, nyter å ligge sånn å høre på hjerteslagene til Isak. Kjenner hånden til Isak på ryggen sin, langs ryggraden, helt opp til nakken. Kjenner på de deilige kriblingene når fingrene hans tvinner seg inn i håret.

“Har du noen planer for i dag?” Stemmen til Isak er varm, myk og avslappet.

“Ikke annet enn å være med deg. Om du vil?”

“Om jeg vil? Selvfølgelig vil jeg det!”

“Også kommer mamma og pappa hjem i kveld. Jeg må kanskje rydde litt før de kommer.”

“Vi må ihvertfall plukke opp alle klærne som ligger i stuen.”

Even ler. “Ja, det er mulig det ser litt rart ut med to boksere, shortser og t-skjorter slengt utover der.”

Isak ler. “Det er ikke der du pleier å kle av deg når du er hjemme alene?”

“Eh, nei.” Even ler igjen, ser opp på Isak og smiler. “Men du? Jeg er litt sulten jeg. Hva om vi tar en dusj også spiser vi frokost etterpå?”

“Høres ut som en plan.” Isak bøyer seg fram og kysser ham varmt og mykt.

 

*

 

Duggen har dekket de store glassdørene og Isak presser ham mot veggen i dusjnisjen. De grå flisene er kalde mot ryggen hans, men Isak og vannet som renner over dem gir mer enn nok varme.  Kyssene er hektiske og lidenskapelige, fulle av lyst og løfter om noe mer. Tungen til Isak glir over leppene hans, han suger litt på underleppen, før kyssene fortsetter over kjeven, ned under øret og nedover halsen. Hendene til Isak holder om hoftene hans, holder ham fast mot veggen med både hendene og kroppen sin, før han tar et lite skritt bakover og kysser nedover brystkassen hans. Even stønner, og prøver å dra Isak inntil seg, opp til seg for å kysse ham igjen, men Isak beveger seg langsomt nedover kroppen hans. Kyss for kyss, til han sitter på knærne foran ham.

Even må holde seg fast i noe, men har ikke noe å gripe fatt i når Isaks kyss treffer huden hans centimeter for centimeter over magen, så han klasker håndflatene i veggen. Hodet  dunker mot de harde flisene, han lukker øynene og kjenner at håret setter seg fast i noen av fugene. Driter i det, for alt det andre som skjer er så deilig. Han prøver å bevege litt på hoftene, men Isaks hender holder ham fast, presser hoften hans tilbake mot mot veggen. Knærne er på vei til å svikte ham, og han glir litt ned langs veggen, før han med en kraftanstrengelse klarer å rette dem ut igjen.

Det bobler av følelser inni ham. Han kjenner fortsatt på lettelsen over at Isak er tilbake hos ham. At han kom, de snakket og han ble. Han kjenner at den vonde klumpen i magen han hadde i hele går er helt borte og erstattet av kriblinger og gode, varme, brusende følelser. Han er så forelsket i Isak at han vet ikke hvordan han skal kunne beskrive det. Vil bare være nær ham, ta på ham, se på ham, snakke med ham, lukte ham, smake ham. Hele tiden. Og han er faktisk sikker på  at Isak føler det samme.

Han åpner øynen og ser ned på Isak, akkurat i det han løfter hodet og mørke øyne ser opp på ham.  Even nikker og slipper ut et stønn i det Isak legger leppene sine rundt ham.

 

*

 

Isak går ut av dusjen først, griper håndkleet som henger på knaggen og tørker først ansiktet før han drar det over håret, over skuldrene og knytter det rundt livet. Even kommer etter og griper sitt. Tørker seg raskt,  knytter sitt håndkle rundt livet og tar tak i hånden til Isak, trekker ham inntil seg og kysser ham.

“Det var digg.”

“En god lang dusj med litt til er aldri å forakte.” Isak gliser. “Selv om jeg tror vi tømte varmtvannstanken. Igjen.”

“Det gjør ikke noe. Mamma og pappa kommer ikke hjem før i kveld, og jeg tror ikke vi trenger å dusje mer. Ikke nå i alle fall.”

“Vi får gå ned til meg da, om det blir nødvendig.” Isak trekker på skuldrene og legger kinnet inntil hans. “Det kan jo hende.”

“Det kan hende.”  Even kysser ham varsomt på leppene og drar fingrene gjennom det fuktige håret hans.

 

De spretter fra hverandre i det badedøren går opp, og Even skjønner et øyeblikk ingenting. Det gjør tydeligvis ikke pappa heller som står i døren med vidåpne øyne og en munn som gaper.

“Pappa?” Even klarer å klemme de to stavelsene ut av seg før døren blir lukket og han hører skritt bortover gangen.

Isak stirrer på ham, før han begynner å le. “Shit.”

“Å faen.” Even begynner å le han også.

De kunne vel ikke blitt fersket på en mer avslørende måte, det er vel ganske klart. Det er vel ingen vits i å prøve seg på en annen forklaring enn den som er helt soleklar, og sann.

Etter å ha stått tvikroket og ledd i noen sekunder, retter Even seg opp, legger hendene på kinnene til Isak og kysset ham. “Nå får vi bare gå inn i løvens hule.” Han rister på hodet. “Men jeg skjønner egentlig ingenting. De skulle jo ikke komme hjem før i kveld.”

Isak ler kort. “Jeg er klar jeg. Men jeg tror ikke akkurat foreldrene dine er noen løver.”

“Neida, de er greie. Bare sykt nysgjerrige.”

“Og du tror dette gjorde dem mindre nysgjerrig?”

“Nei.” Even ler og rister på hodet. “Jeg vedder på at de sitter ved kjøkkenbordet og trommer med fingrene, venter på at vi skal komme ned.”

“Men hva skal du si?” Isak ser på ham.

“Hva vil du jeg skal si?” Even senker stemmen og stryker ham over kinnet. “Hva...hva…”

“Hva er vi?” Isak fortsetter.

“Hva vil du da?” Even ser inn øynene til Isak, de vider seg litt ut, blinker nesten mot ham. 

"Hva vil du?" Isak spør tilbake, hånden hans glir over skulderen hans, nedover armen og griper hånden hans. 

“Jeg vil…” Even trekker pusten. “Alt?”

“Så?” Isak fletter fingrene deres sammen, legger pannen sin mot hans, nesene deres glir mot hverandre og et smil brer seg i ansiktet til Isak og lager fine rynker rundt øynene. “Kjør på.”

  


De går hånd i hånd inn på kjøkkenet, og som Even forutså, sitter mamma og pappa med hver sin kaffekopp ved kjøkkenbordet. Even kremter og gløtter bort på Isak før han ser på dem. De ser opp og smiler forsiktig.

“Hva gjør dere hjemme så tidlig?”

“Og det er det første du har å si til oss?” Pappa ler og rister på hodet.

Mamma ler også. “Jeg sa jo det i telefonen på tirsdag, Even. Flyet vi hadde ble kansellert og vi ble satt på morgenflyet fra Barcelona.”

Even prøver å huske samtalen han hadde med mamma på tirsdag, men det eneste han klarer å huske er Isaks hender som var overalt på kroppen hans, og ikke minst at de var på vei ned i bokseren hans.

“Åja, faen. Det hadde jeg glemt.”

Isak biter seg i leppen ved siden av ham, og Even kan føle på seg at han kveler en latter. Det er jo indirekte Isaks skyld at de ble tatt så til de grader på fersken på badet akkurat, så han kan jo bare stå der å le.

“Men altså, mamma og pappa. Isak og jeg, vi har… ja, altså vi har blitt sammen da, kan du si.”

Mamma ser opp på dem og smiler, pappa også. Begge nikker når de reiser seg. “Det er vel bare å si gratulerer, også skjønner vi jo nå hvordan du kom deg hjem den natten uten å slå av alarmen.” Mamma kommer bort til ham og gir ham en klem. “Du var jo liksom aldri borte.”

“Nei.” Even rister på hodet.

Mamma snur seg mot Isak. “Tenk at jeg får en svigersønn som skal bli bioingeniør.” Isak blir rød i kinnene og nikker.

Even trekker pusten raskt. “Mamma!” Han legger hodet bakover og slipper ut pusten raskt. “Du kan ikke si sånn.”

“Men er dere ikke sammen da?” Mamma ser fra ham til Isak og tilbake på ham igjen.

“Jo, men..”

“Ja? Men da blir det jo svigersønn da, Even. Velkommen i familien Isak.” Hun trekker Isak inn i en klem. Isak holder fortsatt tak i hånden til Even, og trykker den lett før han slipper den og klemmer mamma tilbake.

Han kremter. “Takk.”

“Ja, velkommen.” Pappa rekker fram hånden mot Isak som tar den. “Ja, vi kjenner deg jo fra før, så det er jo veldig greit for oss.” Pappa klapper ham på skulderen og ler litt.

“Mmm...Takk.”  Isak nikker og smiler, får et lite rosaskjær i kinnene.

“Vi var egentlig på vei til å spise frokost vi,” Even må få praten over på noe annet, dette blir for kleint, “vil dere ha litt også?”

“Ja, det hadde smakt. Det bli jo lunsj for oss da.” Pappa smiler skjevt til ham. “Ja, også har vi jo med både Manchego, Serranoskinke og noen andre godsaker.”

“Fett.” Even nikker og klemmer hånden til Isak i det han kommer på klærne deres som ligger strødd utover i stuen og ser på Isak et halvt øyeblikk før han kremter og mumler. “Jeg skal bare gå og hente kaffekoppene våre i stuen.”

“Det var ikke noen kaffekopper i stuen,” Mamma ser på ham, “klærne deres derimot…. Ja, jeg la dem på puffen ved sofaen.”

Even kjenner han blir varm i hele seg og rister på hodet, ser på Isak som brått får en dypere rosafarge i ansiktet. Even mumler et lite “takk”, før han drar med seg Isak mot kjøkkenbenken, åpner skuffen under benken og plukker fram tallerkener og bestikk og gir det til Isak, hvisker. “Ikke si noe, vi bare dekker på.”

Isak nikker og hvisker tilbake. “Tror vi har sprengt kleinhetsskalaen for mange år framover.”

“Helt klart. Det kjennes ut som ansiktet mitt brenner.” Han gløtter mot kjøkkenbordet som nå er tomt, mamma og pappa har forlatt rommet, sikkert for å hente det de har kjøpt..

“Mitt også.” Isak nikker, går mot bordet og begynner å dekke på.

 

Pappa kommer inn på kjøkkenet igjen med en pose i hånden. “Se her Even, vi kjøpte litt godsaker da.” Han setter posen på benken og plukker ut ulike matvarer. Manchego, Serranoskinke, et par chorizo-pølser og flere oster Even drar kjensel på.

“Digg.” Even nikker, pakker ut chorizopølsen og skjærer av en bit. “Isak. Denne må du smake. Den er dritgod.” Han holder fram en bit mot Isak som tar den og putter den i munnen. Han tygger, nikker og svelger.

“Mm, den var god.”

Even ser på ham litt til, også kommer reaksjonen.

“Å dæven.” Isak drar inn litt luft i munnen. “Den reiv litt.”

Even ler og stryker ham på overarmen. “Ja, den er ganske sterk, men god da.”

“Faen.” Isak går mot kjøkkenbenken og fyller et glass vann. “Det brenner i munnen jo. Hva var det der?” Han tømmer ned på med vann.

“Det er chorizo med sterk chili.”

“Du, det kjenner jeg.” Han fyller vann i glasset igjen, skal til å drikke av det, men Even avbryter ham.

“Det hjelper ikke med vann, du må ta melk eller yoghurt eller noe.”

“Serr?” Isak heller vannet i vasken og Even henter en melkekartong i kjøleskapet, heller i glasset til Isak.

“Hva skjer?” Pappa kommer inn.

“Isak smakte på den sterke chorizoen dere har kjøpt.”

“Ikke bar vel?” Pappa ler.

“Eh jo.” Isak nikker, han er rød i ansiktet og drikker glasset med melk på styrten. “Det brenner i munnen enda, men ikke like ille som i sted.”

“Du gav ham ikke en stor bit?” Pappa ser på Even med hevede øyenbryn.

“Sånn passe.” Even trekker på skuldrene og kjenner Isak dytte ham i ryggen.

“Dust. Du visste det du?”

“Selvfølgelig.” Even legger armen rundt skuldrene hans og klemmer ham. “Unnskyld.”

“Neiass, det går bra. Jeg er jo chili-masteren.”

“Særlig.” Even nikker og ler kort.

“Men du Even?” Pappa står ved terrassedøren og kikker ut. “Hvorfor står det to stekebrett med svidde ett-eller-annet på grillen ute?”

Even ser først på Isak som tar den siste slurken med melk, himler med øynene og trekker skuldrene opp, før han ser på pappa og rister på hodet. “Jeg.... nei...eh... jeg glemte dem vel i ovnen da. De ble visst litt brent.”

“To brett? Litt brent?” Pappa rynker pannen. “Det ligner jo kull.”

Even trekker på skuldrene igjen og går mot kjøkkenbordet. Har ikke tenkt å fortelle pappa noe mer. “Jeg er sulten jeg, kan vi spise eller?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobla sprakk, men det ser ut til at det kan gå riktig så bra likevel...
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel, setter utrolig pris på alt dere skriver i kommentarfeltet. ❤❤
> 
> Lisa_Ruvo har kommet med innspill og tanker her også. Tusen takk! ❤❤
> 
> Lurer som vanlig veldig på om dere har noen tanker om dette kapittelet også!


	14. Brennende kjærlighet

 

_Isak holder en bøtte med to par hansker i, og Even kikker på ryggen hans i det de går nedover i hagen. Han vet akkurat hvordan det føles å la fingrene gli nedover ryggraden hans, vet hvordan det kjennes når han lar hånden hvile litt i korsryggen før han skyver den videre nedover, kan nesten kjenne varmen fra ham i håndflaten. Even følger ikke helt med på hva som skjer, og går plutselig rett inn i ryggen til Isak._

_“Au!” Isak ler og snur seg._

_“Sorry. Fulgte ikke helt med.”_

_“Og hva fulgte du med på?” Isak dytter ham lekent i skulderen og Even ler._

_“Baksiden din vel. Når du går rundt og er så deilig i bar overkropp, så kan du skylde deg selv for at jeg krasjer i deg, egentlig.”_

_“Å jasså?” Isak ser på ham, lar blikket gli over Evens brystkasse, ser opp på ham og smiler skjevt. “Ikke så verst du heller da.” Han løfter hånden sin og legger pekefingeren sin i halsgropen hans og drar den langsomt nedover brystet, over magen, den glir rundt navlen og stopper i bukselinningen. Alt mens blikket hans er låst i Evens._

_Even kjenner munnvikene gå litt oppover mens leppene deler seg. Han trekker pusten og legger hendene sine rundt kinnene til Isak, trekker ham mot seg og kysser ham. “Kan vi plukke den brenneslen, så vi kan komme oss inn igjen?”_

_“Fikk du ikke nok i dusjen?” Fingeren til Isak sniker seg innenfor bukselinningen, glir litt fram og tilbake._

_“Får aldri nok av deg.” Even stryker nedover skuldrene hans, lar hendene gli nedover ryggen, akkurat som han tenkte på for litt siden, legger hendene over rumpa hans og klemmer til._

_Isak smiler, gir ham et kyss til før han snur seg. Tar opp et par hansker fra bøtten og kaster til ham. “Du får begynne å plukke da!”_

_Even ler mot ham og griper hanskene, drar dem på seg og blunker til Isak. “Hvor mye skal du ha?”_

_“Full bøtte.” Han plukker opp hansker til selv og drar dem på seg. Even blir stående og se på ham._

_“Av en eller annen grunn, så var det der utrolig sexy.”_

_“Hanskene?”_

_“Ja?” Even tar et skritt tilbake og ser på ham. “Faktisk, veldig sexy.”_

_“Jeg kommer ikke til å ha på meg hansker i senga, om du tenker det.”_

_“Neinei, ikke i sengen. Bare nå, så jeg kan se på deg.”_

_Isak rister på hodet, før blikket glir over ham. Han blir stående og se en stund, før han nikker og smiler. “Men du har et poeng. Shorts, hansker og bar overkropp er jævlig sexy.”_

_“Jeg sa jo det.” Even ler kort, før han tar noen steg mot brenneslebuskene._

_Han står og ser på dem, gløtter bakover mot Isak. “Spiller det noen rolle hvilken?”_

_“Ta de som ikke blomstrer eller er avblomstret.”_

_“Blomstret?” Even ser på de grønne vekstene. Bladene er taggete, noen er helt lyse grønne, nesten gule, noen er litt grønnere, andre er mørk grønn. “Brennesler har ikke blomster.”_

_“Joda, ” Isak ler litt, “brennesler blomstrer. Det er bare ikke så lett å se det. Se på denne, den har gule blomster. De er ikke store, men det er blomster. Om vi bruker brennesle som har blomster eller er ferdig blomstret, kan suppen bli litt besk eller bitter.”_

_Even ser på det Isak kaller blomst. Det ligner jo ikke på en blomst. Bare noen kuler på en tynn stengel. Han rister på hodet. “Og det blir den ikke ellers? Suppen altså? Det er brennesle liksom?” Even brekker av en stilk og putter den i bøtten._

_“Neida, den er faktisk veldig god. Og det er ikke bare brennesle da. Det er blant annet løk, kraft, fløte og chilli i den også.”_

_“Chilimasteren må ha chili i suppen, selvfølgelig.” Even ler og dulter Isak i skulderen, og Isak geiper tilbake. “Men jeg er fortsatt skeptisk altså.” Even tar tak i en brenneslestilk til, den sitter litt fast og han rykker i, stilken gir etter og han planter hele brenneslen inn i magen. “AU! Faen ass.”_

_Isak ser på ham, ler litt før han drar av seg hanskene, kommer bort og stryker ham over magen der det svir. “Auda, forsiktig. Brennesler brenner.”_

_“Jo takk.” Even kaster brenneslen i bøtta, drar av seg den ene hansken og slipper den i bakken. Legger hånden sin over magen og gnir der brenneslen brente ham. “Det gjorde dritvondt.”_

_“Å plukke brennesle i bar overkropp var kanskje ikke den beste ideen?”_

_“Kanskje ikke.” Even gnir fortsatt hånden over det brente stedet. Det prikker og svir i huden, og han kjenner vablene som begynner å forme seg etter neslepiggene. Han ser opp på Isak. “Kanskje du må smøre magen min med den vidunderkremen du smurte meg med når jeg ble så solbrent.” Han hever øyenbrynene mot ham._

_“Kanskje det.” Isaks hånd stryker over magen hans igjen, og et smil krøller seg i munnviken. “Men da slår du av telefonen din først, sant? Så det ikke blir flere overraskelser med Sigrid som gir deg beskjeder du ikke får med meg?”_

_“Hvordan i helsike kunne jeg få med meg det hun sa når du drev og puttet hånden din ned i buksene mine?”_

_Isak ler, hånden hans glir over magen igjen, ned mot bukselinningen. “Det var et uhell.”_

_“Et uhell.” Even kaster hodet bakover. “Særlig. Og det er vel et uhell nå også?” Fingrene til Isak leker i linningen hans, stryker fram og tilbake, og det sender kriblingen gjennom hele ham, sender signaler nedover mot skrittet._

_“Kjempeuhell. For å veie opp mot svien på magen din.”_

_Even drar av seg den andre hansken og griper tak rundt Isak, trekker han inntil seg og kysser ham. “Hell i uhell da, kan vi si.”_

_“Mmm.” Isak nikker inn i kysset mens hånden glir lengre ned, klemmer rundt ham utenpå shortsen og Even slipper ut et lavt sukk._

_“Vi kan ikke, ikke her.” Even legger hendene sine på rumpa til Isak, presser seg mot ham, kjenner brystet hans mot sitt, den varme kroppen til Isak mot sin egen._

_“Foreldrene dine er ikke hjemme.  Sex i hagen? Hvorfor ikke?”_

_Even trekker seg ut av kysset og ser på Isak. “Du vil det?”_

_“Ja?” Isak lar henden gli over magen og brystkassen hans, det svir litt på magen enda, men alle de andre følelsene han har i kroppen overdøver den sviende smerten fra i sted. “Det er jo litt spennende da, å ha sex ute. Kjenne den friske luften mot huden, kjenne litt på spenningen om noen ser eller hører.”_

_“Det vil vel bli mest hører, ingen kan se gjennom disse monsterhekkene til mamma og pappa.” Even ler kort og ser seg rundt. De er skjermet, det eneste stedet noen kan se dem fra, er fra stuevinduene i første etasje. Og om mamma og pappa ikke er hjemme….”Du er sikker på at de ikke er hjemme?” Even stryker Isak over ryggen og ned mot rumpa. Presser fingrene sine inn under linningen og lar dem gli ned over rumpeballene hans. “Du har ikke på bokser en gang?”_

_“Ikke under shortsen. Hvorfor det?” Isak ser på ham, gliser. “Ante meg jo at den kom til å bli fjernet uansett.”_

_Even klemmer rumpa hans igjen, trekker ham inntil seg, kjenner ham mot låret sitt når han presser det inn mellom beina hans. “Du hadde planlagt det?”_

_“Nei, ikke planlagt. Håpet.” Isak løsner beltet hans raskt, knepper opp knappene i shorsen og skyver den ned. Den faller til bakken og Isak stryker over ham uten på bokseren. Langsomt med  det som kjennes ut som tommel og pekefinger. Even kjenner at bokseren har fått en liten  våt flekk, kjenner den tydelig når Isaks tommel legger seg der og beveger langsomt over den. Han stønner litt, klemmer hardere rundt rumpeballene til Isak og skyver shortsen hans ned._

 

***

 

Even trekker pusten raskt og svelger ned minnet fra noen uker tilbake. Å ha sex i hagen var skikkelig hot, spennende, pirrende, egentlig alt. Han retter på shortsen, prøver å svelge en gang til, men munnen er helt tørr etter alle bildene han har hatt foran øynene. Isak og ham på gresset, naken Isak, varm Isak, Isak som stønnet inn i øret hans og ut i hagen, heit Isak… Tankene på det de gjorde kommer over ham nesten hver gang han ser mot det stedet nederst i hagen. Nå er ikke noe unntak. 

Han rister tankene bort en gang til, de har en tendens til å komme tilbake. I steden konsentrerer han seg om å skyve nøkkelen inn i låsen og vri om, lukke døren forsiktig opp og gå inn. Det lukter hjemme. Det er en av de beste luktene han vet om, etter lukten av Isak selvfølgelig, men på en klar topp fem i allefall. Han visste ikke før at lukter kunne gjøre så mye med ham.

Inne på kjøkkenet, setter han sekken fra seg, finner seg stort glass og fyller det med vann. Drikker i store slurker for å fjerne tørrheten i munnen. Han setter glasset tungt ned på benken, ser seg rundt og puster ut. Heldigvis er det fredag. Det har vært en hektisk arbeidsuke med en tøff siste arbeidsdag. Jobben som kameraassistent og produksjonsassistent hos NRK gir ham lange dager, men også mye god erfaring, han har lært utrolig mye, og en fin bonus er jo at det er god lønn. 

Klokken er nesten halv tolv, det er tussmørkt inne selv om sommernatten er forholdsvis lys og ikke minst varm. Varmen fra mai har vart helt til nå, og det er sjelden under 17-18 grader, selv midt på natten. Det har vært flere tropenetter i hele juli, og det kommer til å bli enda flere utover i august, om man skal tro værprognosene. 

Han åpner døren til soverommet etter å ha vært på badet og pusset tennene, går inn og slipper klærne på gulvet, løfter på dynen og kryper ned i sengen. 

“Hei.”

Isak snur seg rundt og flytter seg nærmere midten. 

“Hei.” Even kryper inntil ham og Isak legger seg på armen hans, tett inntil, det ene kneet over hans lår, armen over magen hans. Han er naken, og den søvnvarme huden er deilig mot Evens litt kjøligere. “Du hadde ikke trengt å holde deg våken da.”

“Jeg har sovet litt. Våknet av skrittene dine i grusen.”

“Forbanna grus. Går ikke an å snike seg hjem en gang.”

“Nei.” Isak ler. “Heldigvis for meg, for da kan jeg få nattakyss. Men du sto så lenge utenfor døren, jeg mener det tok ganske lang tid fra lyden i grusen stoppet, til du gikk inn døren.”

“Mm.” Even bøyer seg ned og leppene deres møtes i et varsomt kyss. “Jeg sto og tenkte på det vi gjorde i hagen for noen uker siden.”

Isak gløtter opp på ham, hånden hans glir langsomt over magen hans. “Vi kan godt gjøre det igjen?”

“Ja?” Even kjenner varmen brer seg i kroppen, det rykker litt mellom bena.”Jeg visste ikke at det kunne være sånn, å ha sex ute.”

Isak ser på ham, smiler skjevt. “Hadde du aldri hatt det før?”

Even rister på hodet. “Nei. Hadde du?”

Hodet til Isak dumper ned på brystkassen hans igjen. “Nei, men jeg hadde alltid drømt om det.” Fingrene til Isak glir over brystkassen hans, langsomme, kjærlige bevegelser. Det kribler i hele ham. “Sliten?”

Even kjenner det boble litt i magen, nesten som en latter, men den slipper ikke ut, kjenner bare smilet bre seg både i ansiktet og på en måte inni seg. “Egentlig litt, men… Enn du?”

“Litt…kanskje.....” Isaks nikk gjør at håret hans kiler mot haken og pekefingeren hans har landet akkurat ved brystvorten til Even, den glir langsomt over den, som det er en fjær som børster over den i en svak bris. “Måtte jobbe over jeg også, var helt sykt mye å gjøre på laben i dag.” 

Even må trekke pusten dypt og puste ut igjen for å klare å snakke vanlig. “Det skal bli så innmari digg med ferie nå.” Etter å ha stått ute og sett film inne i hodet sitt, er det lite som skal til, og fingeren som fortsatt sirkler rundt og over brystvorten sender strålinger gjennom hele ham, det er vanskelig å ligge stille og han svelger ned et stønn. ”Ferie med deg.” Even tar tak under knehasen til Isak og trekker beinet hans mot seg, vil ha ham tettere inntil.

“Tenk, i morgen skal vi ingenting. Vi kan bare slacke. Sove så lenge vi vil, suse rundt i rolig tempo, og pakke.” Isak planter noen våte kyss på kragebeinet hans, langsomt, så Even kjenner det våte fra leppene hans, kjenner tungespissen leke så vidt over huden. Isak beveger litt på seg, flytter hodet litt ned, og plutselig er tungespissen ved den andre brystvorten. Even klemmer hardt rundt låret til Isak, før han lar hånden gli oppover, helt opp til rumpa. Han kjenner at Isak er på vei til å bli hard mot hoften sin, kjenner hoftene til Isak bevege seg mot hans. 

“Det blir så bra det. Bare du og jeg.” Even skyver beinet hans ned fra låret sitt, dytter ham over på ryggen og legger seg over ham, Isak sprer beina, og gir plass til ham. “Bare du og jeg, Isak.”

Hendene til Isak finner veien til nakken hans og han blir dratt ned i et langt, langsomt og dypt kyss, før han kysser Isak oppover kjeven, finner det stedet under øret, der han vet at det både kiler og er sinnsykt pirrende for Isak å bli kysset. Det stedet som gjør at Isak snapper etter pusten og klemmer seg inntil ham. Han hører pusten til Isak stoppe et lite øyeblikk når tungespissen beveger seg mot den varme, svette huden, og hoftene til Isak skyter opp mot ham, mens armene hans holder ham fast. 

Even smiler for seg selv og kysser videre nedover halsen, skuldrene, brystkassen.

Han elsker å gjøre dette med Isak, elsker å få ham til å vri seg i forventning, elsker å få ham til å stønne og be om mer. 

Elsker ham. 

Men de har det ikke travelt. 

De har ferie og all verdens tid.

 

* 

 

“Det er så ubeskrivelig deilig å tenke på at vi har tre uker fri før vi starter på Universitetet igjen.” Isaks fingre leker langsomt over ryggen hans. Brystkassen til Isak er klam å hvile hodet på, men det er ingenting som kan hindre Even fra å klemme seg inntil ham. 

“For ikke å glemme to hele uker i Barcelona.” Even skyver hånden sin opp over brystkassen til Isak, legger den sin på kinnet hans og snur ansiktet hans mot seg. Kysser ham. 

“I Barcelona.” Isak mumler, før han trekker seg litt tilbake. “Forresten, fortalte Sigrid deg at de kommer ned på onsdag?”

“Hæ?” Even kjenner han stivner i hele kroppen, heiser seg opp på albuen og ser på Isak. Ikke faen om mamma og pappa skal til Barcelona når de skal dit. Han har planlagt at de skal være alene alle de fjorten dagene, de skal IKKE dele noe som helst med mamma og pappa. “Du kødder?”

“Nei, hun sa det da jeg kom hjem i sted, snakket med henne i gårdsplassen. Det var noe med jobben til faren din, at han måtte ned.”

“Fuck, fuck. Det skjer ikke. Da blir vi hjemme.” 

Isak lukker øynene og han rister litt. Even legger fingeren under haken hans og vipper hodet hans opp. “Du kødder?”

Isak nikker og begynner å le. “Jeg kødder. Du skulle sett deg selv.” Latteren til Isak bobler ut i rommet. 

Even slenger seg ned på ryggen og puster ut. “Dust.” Han dytter Isak lekent bort, men Isak kryper inntil ham, legger seg godt til rette på brystkassen hans 

“Din dust.” Isak mumler mot halsen hans, og Even nikker.

"Min dust." Even legger armen rundt ham og Isaks pust jevner seg raskt ut, og blir rolig og dyp.

 

Selv om han er trøtt, blir han liggende litt å tenke tilbake på en sommer som ble langt fra hva han hadde planlagt. For hvem kunne planlegge noe sånt? At han skulle møte mannen i sitt liv hjemme, i mamma og pappas kjellerleilighet. 

Mandagen etter den forferdelige lørdagen hadde de ringt fra NRK og tilbudt ham jobb. Even hadde nesten ikke trodd det gikk an å være så heldig, og var overlykkelig. De følgende ukene hadde Isak både nailet eksamenen sine og fått sommerjobb på Ullevål.  

Det hadde vært nesten helt perfekt. 

Helt perfekt hadde det blitt da de lå og pratet en sen natt, og Isak spurte om han ikke bare kunne bli der. Han kunne jo bare pakke ned klærne og tingene sine fra soverommet sitt i andre etasje og flytte alt ned i kjelleren. Så han hadde gjort det. 1. juli hadde han fylt Isaks skap med sine klær, fylt skapet på badet med sine saker, sko og yttertøy i gangen. 

Og når de kommer hjem fra Barcelona, skal de flytte inn i en leilighet på Majorstuen. Å bo i kjellerleiligheten til mamma og pappa med Isak, er ikke noe drømmetilværelse, og når Isak vil bo med ham, er det best å finne noe annet. Sammen.  Leiligheten er en liten toroms i tredje etasje med stort bad, knøtt lite soverom, men stor kombinert stue og kjøkken. Og en balkong. Stor nok til to stoler, et bord og en plante. 

Even ville egentlig kjøpe leilighet, men Isak hadde vært veldig skeptisk til tanken, og sagt nei. Han hadde ikke en velfylt sparekonto å ta av, som Even har. Og selv om Even hadde forsikret ham om at når han ble ferdig utdannet bioingeniør neste vår, så kunne han få betale alle regningene et år,om han ville det, så ble det ikke noe av det. Det ble et  kompromiss. Leie nå, og så kjøpe om et år, dersom alt er like bra. Det er vel egentlig ingen av dem som er i tvil om det, men Even skjønner Isaks skepsis, og selv om han egentlig helst ville kjøpe, så spiller det jo ingen rolle om de eier eller leier, bare han får bo med Isak.  

 

**

 

Søndag morgen blir Even stående utenfor døren og kikke på blomsten i potten. Da han så den første gangen i mai, var den bare en grønn, forholdsvis liten sak. Nå er den stor og kraftig med vakre røde blomster på toppen. Han slipper bagen sin ned på bakken, smiler for seg selv, og går inn i gangen igjen. 

“Glemte du noe?” Isak står bøyd og knyter på seg skoene, bagen hans står ved siden av ham på gulvet, passet hans stikker opp fra baklommen. 

“Ja.” Even går forbi ham og inn på kjøkkenet. Han tapper vann i muggen som står på benken og går ut i gangen igjen, forbi Isak og ut døren. Heller vannet over jorden i  potten, ser at det trekker ned og og går inn igjen.

“Hva?” Isak ser på ham. 

“Måtte bare vanne den brennende kjærligheten.” Even blunker til ham og smiler når han går inn på kjøkkenet med muggen. Tilbake i gangen er Isak klar med bagen på skulderen. Even legger den ene armen rundt skulderen hans og kysser ham på kinnet. “Vi kan jo ikke ha noe av at den visner.” 

Isak legger den ene armen sin rundt livet hans og lener seg litt mot ham. “Den kommer aldri til å visne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da forlater jeg Even og Isak på vei ut døren, og ønsker dem lykke til videre med både Barcelonatur (forhåpentligvis uten foreldre), flytting til Majorstuen og studier. 
> 
> Denne ficen startet med en hagechat mellom Lisa Ruvo og meg. I utgangspunktet skulle det være bare en lett fluffy, udramatisk, morsom første-møte-fic på noen få kapitler. (Jeg burde meldt meg på et kurs i "hvordan følge en plan"....) Men så kom ideene ramlende inn, i tillegg til at Sonja bestemte seg for å fucke det litt til... 
> 
> Lisa Ruvo har vært med meg hele veien og kommet med innspill, rettelser, ideer og forlag. Tusen takk! ❤❤ Uten deg hadde ikke denne ficen sett dagens lys! 
> 
> Overveldet av alle fine, og noen litt hissige, kommentarer under veis. Noe som faktisk overrasket meg litt, var at over halvparten tenkte at Isak hadde familieproblemer da han ikke kom tilbake til Even den fredagen, enda familien til Isak omtrent ikke er nevnt med et ord. Kan jo avsløre at han har et relatiivt greit forhold til både Leah, mor og far, som i dette universet bor sammen i en rekkehusleilighet på Nordstrand. 
> 
> Tusen takk for følge, for at du har lest og kommentert! ❤❤


End file.
